One Voice
by Ti-girl
Summary: Sometimes there are more important things than just solving the case." Tony and Ziva go undercover in a situation that makes then come to grips with their relationship, their future, and their own mortality.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters in NCIS.  
**Please note that English is not my first language, I do speak it fluently, but speaking other languages for my job, I tend to "pull a Ziva" and get my languages confused. So, if by any chance you find any "Spanglish", "Frenglish" or "Italish" please let me know. Though, it is very hard to confuse Arabic and English.

--

The noise echoed. She had heard it before, most children in this area of the world had. The sound of an explosion, the screams the followed, the acidic smell that lingered long after the smoke had cleared, and sometimes, when the times were really unlucky, the smell of burning flesh that never seemed to disappear. Today was one of those days. She gripped her little brother's hand as they picked up the pace, heading towards the sound, instead of away. They were on their way back from the store, a bag of halvah in her hand.

_We should find Abba and Ima_. The young boy signed, his short legs struggling to keep up to his older sister's stride.

_Yes, we will find them. We must hurry home._ She pushed some hair off her forehead and pulled the boy along.

_Isaac will be happy that we bought halvah_. The boy continued, oblivious to his sister's worry. They rounded the corner, smoke billowing from a car on the street. Her eyes, a blueish green she inherited from her mother, went wide and filled with tears.

_Achot..._ The boy's fingers flew. _That is our house..._

She held him tight, words of comfort and prayer slipped from her lips, their tears mingling on the white of her school uniform...She was glad he would never hear her cry.

--

Officer Ziva David closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. The pictures on the screen did nothing to clear the case, the words on the computer even less.

"We're dealing with a serial killer." Anthony DiNozzo said finally. "I just wish we could catch the bastard."

Timothy McGee looked up from his computer and frowned. "He's always one step ahead of us. It's almost like he's taunting us."

"He IS taunting us, Probie." Tony replied, throwing a balled up piece of paper at McGee's head. "He's left us notes, saying 'There will be more.' I'm pretty sure that is the definition of taunting." A sharp smack caused him to jump. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"You and Ziva, up in the Director's office. Now." Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said, taking the stairs up to the second floor two steps at a time.

The two agents exchanged glances before following their boss up the stairs and into the office, shutting the door behind them. Files were spread on Director Sheppard's desk, five photos staring back at them.

"Take a seat." It was not a request. It was an order. They sat, straining trying to see the folders on her desk. "This, is Captain Marcus Vancetti." Director Sheppard passed the folder over to Ziva who shared it with Tony. "He was in Naval intelligence."

"Was?" Tony looked at the picture and back at the Director.

"He, his wife Lisa née Lisa Levy, and their oldest son Isaac were killed by a suicide bomber two days ago in Israel."

More pictures. The Captain, his wife, their son. And then two more. A girl, about seven with curly dark hair, light eyes. And a boy, no more than three, with light fly away hair and dark piercing eyes. "His daughter, Daniela who is 8 and son Jacob, 5. They weren't involved in the bombing. Both are American born and are going to be flying into DC next week."

"What does this have to do with us?" Tony asked handing the pictures back. "Please don't tell me we're going to be babysitting two kids."

"No. Not babysitting." Director Sheppard sighed. "Have you found any connection with the four murders?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. Everything. Age. Religion. They were all families." Her face darkened. "They were all Jewish families."

"Exactly. We require you two to go undercover." Gibbs finished. "The children have no living relatives and we've cleared it with immigration and child services. We have a house chosen, wired as expected, you will be the perfect Jewish family."

"But...I'm not Jewish!" Tony exclaimed.

"Not yet anyway." Gibbs glared at him before finishing. "The daughter has been notified, she is much wiser than eight years old. She has agreed to help with the mission. In her own words 'If it saves lives and saves families, I want to help.' But, her brother..."

"He is just three. He will not call us mother and father...someone will find out." Ziva said quietly, running her finger over the young boy's picture.

"He's deaf." Jenny said softly.

--

Daniela placed the piece of paper between the pieces of rock and gently kissed the stone. There were thousand of other pieces in with hers, but the idea comforted her. Jacob looked around and pulled on her shirt.

_We go to America, yes?_ He signed slowly.

_Yes. It is where we were born, and Ima and Abba._ She felt bad leaving Israel, leaving her friends, but they had no choice. Remember _what I said we were going to do when we get to America?_

He nodded. _Be like Abba._ _Be strong. Catch bad guys._

_Right_. She gave him a hug. _We will always be together. Always._

Jacob smiled. _Good. We get to go on a plane?_

She had to smile at his innocence. _We will be on a plane soon._ The agent waved at them to hurry up. _Let us go, the quicker we get there, the quicker we are on the plane._

--

Tony DiNozzo could barely take care of himself, let alone a child. He looked at Ziva who was reading a book on ASL. "You know sign language?"

"Some. Enough to told a conversation, but I wish to learn more, make Jacob feel at home." She looked up. "Do you know how to speak sign language?"

"No one does." He grinned. "You don't SPEAK sign language Zee-vah. But no, I don't know sign language."

"You should learn some as well. Tonight, I will cook and you will come over to learn sign language." Ziva said putting the book in her bag. "It would not look good if his parents could not speak sign language."

"Zee-vah", Tony said with a slight sound of astonishment. "We aren't their parents."

"We may be the closest they have." Ziva replied with a sad smile. "They will be scared and confused, we must make them feel in house."

"At home, Ziva." He looked at the pictures again, at the eyes of the children. "Okay. I'll come over. What are you cooking?"

--

"No no Tony, you open your palm facing up and then flip it upside down quickly." Ziva laughed and took a bite of her vegetarian pizza. "I think you may have just said you are a fork head."

Tony grinned. "Well, thanks to you miss David, I can now sign my name, your name, and fork head."

"I will work with you." She checked her watch. "I must go home now. The children arrive tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow at the office, 0600 so we can see our new house." Walking her to the door, he gave her a soft smile. "Goodnight sweetcheeks."

--

Daniela shook Jacob's arm. The boy opened his eyes and yawned. _Are we in America?_

_Yes. The plane has stopped. We have to leave._ She helped the little boy up and gave him his backpack. "Welcome to America Jake." She whispered. "We're home." _They will be waiting for us._

They walked down the stairs, following the agent that had been helping them throughout the flight.

_I am scared._ Jacob signed pulling at his sister's jacket. _They will not like me._

Daniela smiled and gripped his hand. Their pace slowed as they approached the NCIS agents until they were stopped. She knelt down until he was at eyelevel. Slowly and deliberately she signed to him. _Everyone likes you. I love you. God loves you. Abba, Ima and Isaac love you. I will always be here._

A ghost of a smile crossed his face. _I love you too._

The agent had stopped, and waited for them, impatiently shooting looks their way. "There are people waiting for the two of you."

Daniela stayed squatting in front of her brother and smoothed his hair down. _There, now you are very handsome._ She gave him a kiss on the cheek_. Are you ready?_

Nodding bravely Jacob hugged the stuffed bear he had under his arm. Daniela stood up and looked over at the agent. "We are ready now." The hall seemed to stretch for miles, her patent leather shoes dark against the cream coloured carpet. She held Jacob's hand tightly, her other hand playing with her necklace. They walked into the well-lit room. Her blue eyes scanned the room nervously, finally falling on the agents.

Gibbs gave her a soft smile and began to sign quickly to the two of them. His fingers flew with practiced ease. _My name is Jethro, but if you want you can call me Gibbs. G-I-B-B-S. _He spelled the word out. _Or Jethro. J-E-T-H-R-O. Either works. I am sorry to hear about your family._

Daniela watched him with a suspicious eye, all the while her brother watched the older man, reading his fingers.

"I am Daniela." She said softly, her voice slightly accented. "And this is my brother, Jacob." She slowly signed his name, going through each letter, then signed a J and the sign for Run. "That is the short version of his name. Mine is this." She signed a D and then her left hand went up to her face and she twisted the finger twice. "D plus dimple. My name."

"I am Ziva David." Ziva started, enunciating her name slowly so the boy could read her lips. _Z-I-V-A._

Jacob nodded his understanding and signed her name back with a smile.

"My name is Tony DiNozzo." Tony said loudly. _T-O-N-Y. _ "Welcome to DC!" He yelled.

The boy wrinkled his nose and started signing at his sister. Both Gibbs and Daniela burst out laughing.

"What'd he say?"

"He said that no matter how loud you speak, he still won't be able to hear you." Gibbs said with a chuckle. He signed back and forth to the little boy before looking up at his sister. "We're happy you're here Daniela. Do you have any other bags?"

"No, this is all." She pointed to the two small backpacks they had. "Everything else was in our house. Thank you Mister Gibbs."

"It's Gibbs, or Jethro. No Mister. And you're welcome. Let's get you settled in your new place." Gibbs said, signing at the same time.

"We'll even take you shopping." Tony said, ruffling the boy's hair. Jacob looked up at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did. **

**A/N – It's about 1am local time here, I'm trying to adjust myself to the time zone. I just got back from travelling through the Middle East. Turkey, Israel, Jordan, Qatar, Egypt, Syria, UAE and Saudi Arabia. We were going to visit Iran, but alas, for obvious reasons we did not. To make a long story of the trip short, my grandmother is Muslima (we are not…again, long story) and decided to visit Mecca. I decided to be a tag along. Anyway, I'm rambling…**

**--**

Jacob was asleep before they even reached the house, his head bobbing forward with every slight jerk of the vehicle. Daniela yawned, and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window. The sights of DC rushed past her, blurring, making her head swim.

_Fire. Smoke. Abba. Ima. Burning flesh. Gasoline. The screams. Isaac. Jacob._

Daniela awoke with a start, her head pounding, her heart racing in a strange bed, wearing a clean pair of pyjamas. Light poured in from under the door, soft voices muffled. She crawled out of the bed and opened the door a crack. Five voices. The man called Gibbs. Tony. Ziva. And two people she didn't know. She stood in the doorway until she heard a soft voice.

"You are welcome to come." Ziva smiled at the girl who looked down at her feet shyly.

"Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt." She said softly.

"You did not. Come. We have ordered pizza, we are just waiting." She led the girl into the main room.

"Daniela is awake."

Gibbs gave a small wave to the girl. "Sleep well?"

She shrugged. "It was okay." Her eyes glanced around the room nervously, landing on Abby and McGee before quickly returning to her feet.

"I'm Abby!" The forensic scientist exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the couch to embrace the girl. Daniela grabbed Ziva's waist and hid herself behind the Mossad agent. She peeked out warily and gave Abby a small smile.

"Your name means 'bring joy' in Hebrew." She said softly taking a step out from behind Ziva.

"I'm Tim." McGee called from his spot on the couch, giving the girl a smile. "Do you know what my name means?"

"Honour." Daniela replied simply. "Ziva means Splendid and Anthony means Highly Praiseworthy."

"Yes! Take that Probie. Honour? Whatever, I'm praiseworthy." Tony gloated with a grin. A sharp smack on the back of the head made him stop. "Sorry boss."

Daniela smiled, for the first time since landing in DC. "And Jethro is a Hebrew name. It means Excellence."

"How fitting." Ziva said with a smile, putting her arm around the girl. "You must be hungry."

"The food was not kosher on the plane, but we ate pretzels and cookies." She rang her hands nervously in front of her as she perched on the arm of the couch.

"Well that is not a meal." Ziva stated patting the girl's knee softly. "We will feed you."

"We even ordered cheese and vegetarian, totally kosher." McGee said with an encouraging smile. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until a soft bleating sound was heard from the other room. Daniela looked around.

"That is Jacob. He needs me. Where is he?" Her voice was panicked.

"He's just in the other room." Tony said pointing to the room with the door closed.

She jumped up and rushed into the room. Jacob was curled up in the middle of the bed, tears streaming down his face, his body wracked in semi silent sobs. Daniela tried to pull her brother into a hug, brushing his dark hair away from his face. He pushed her away, his fingers flying. She frowned and started signing back. Jacob glared at her and crawled on the opposite side of the bed. Sighing, Daniela got off the bed and stomped back to the other room.

"Where's Jacob?" Abby asked as the girl sat on the floor.

"He is angry and is in the room." Daniela replied and pulled off a piece of the cheese pizza that had arrived while she had been in the room and took a bite. "He will not talk to me." She paused and swallowed the pizza in her mouth. "He wants Abba."

"Is there anything we can do?" Abby asked, picking at the pizza watching the girl, her green eyes wide with empathy.

"Can you bring back my Abba?" The girl asked without looking up from her plate. "If not, no. There is nothing." She placed her plate down on the table. "I am tired. May I go back to bed?"

Gibbs nodded. "Tomorrow you, Ziva, Tony and Jacob are going to go shopping for some clothes, then you will come into our office and we will go over some things with you."

Daniela shrugged and quickly retreated to the bedroom. Tony and McGee exchanged worried looks with each other, neither willing to be the first to make a comment about the situation they suddenly found themselves in.

"She just lost her family." Gibbs said, breaking up the silence.

"She has not had proper time to mourn." Abby added with a sad nod. "Poor kids."

They sunk back into the silence, each eating the pizza that was slowly growing cold. Ziva thought about losing both Tali and Ari, though different than the situation the children found themselves, it was still brought back memories. The soft bleating sound continued from the room.

"Maybe someone should you know...check on him." McGee said looking nervously towards the room.

"And say what Probie? 'Hey, kid. I know you can't understand me, and you're probably upset about your family getting blown up...'" Tony glared at the younger agent. "Real smart idea McFreak."

"Hey Tony..."

"WHAT Abby!?" He turned to face the scientist.

She pointed behind him, where the young boy stood, tear stained cheeks and a confused look on his face. Jacob frowned and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

_Do you want to eat? We have pizza._ Gibbs signed to the boy. Jacob nodded and sat down on the floor in front of them, grabbing a piece of pizza out of the box. He took a bite and looked at McGee and Abby warily.

_Who are they?_ He signed chewing on the pizza.

Abby grinned and started to sign quickly_. My name is Abby. A-B-B-Y. And his name is Tim. T-I-M. We work for NCIS too._

Jacob smiled and took a giant bite of the pizza. _ I am Jacob_. He sniffed and finished his pizza in silence, looking up at Tony every now and again. The boy stood up and walked over to Tony, so close their noses were almost touching. He grabbed Tony's face and looked him in the eye. They held each other's stare until Jacob rubbed his hand's vigorously over Tony's head. He quickly pulled away and smiled. His fingers flew quickly and looked over Abby's way.

"He just said that you look like a hedgehog. And that..." She looked around shyly. "You have the same hair as his father."

Tony swallowed hard and looked at Jacob, who was staring back at him, his dark eyes huge and questioning. He looked over at Gibbs and Ziva, who just nodded encouragingly. _My name is Tony. T-O-N-Y_. He signed haltingly, only knowing how to sign that phrase. "How old are you?"

Jacob adjusted his fingers and nodded before holding up 4 fingers. Four. I turn five in 3 months. He signed slowly, looking at Abby to translate.

The little boy pulled down his pyjama shirt and cocked his head to the side. He grasped Tony's face and gently rubbed their noses back and forth before quickly singing something to Abby and running towards his room.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked watching Jacob close the door behind him.

"He said it was an Eskimo kiss." Ziva replied, trying to stifle a yawn. "0700 tomorrow Gibbs?"

"Whenever the kids wake up. Let them sleep." Gibbs said standing up. "Let's go McGee, Abby." He extended a hand to the forensic scientist. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Tony watched as the three of them left the house, shutting the door behind them. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked looking at the collection that was neatly stacked on the shelf. It wasn't as big as his, obviously, but it would do.

"Any movies you have not seen?" Ziva asked, receiving a cocked eyebrow and rolled eyes as an answer. "Sorry. That was a stupid question. What do you recommend?"

After seconds of deliberation he pulled out Ocean's 11 and waved it at her. She nodded. "I have never seen, but I have heard it is good."

"You'll like it, trust me." He sat on the opposite side of the couch from her and started the movie. It was twenty minutes in when her full on sailor snores alerted him to the fact that she was sleeping. Not wanting to risk getting knocked out by waking the sleeping assassin, he draped a blanket over her prone body and shut off the TV. He watched her chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm. There was something oddly comforting about the rhythm...the snores. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

--

Daniela awoke and rubbed her eyes, the bright sun streaming through the open blinds. She burrowed deep under the covers , trying to block the sun out. When that failed she threw the covers off and opened the door a crack. She could hear snoring from the other room and weighed her options. Go outside and risk waking them up, or make a nuisance of herself in the room, and definitely wake them up. She opened the door wider and quietly tiptoed into Jacob's room, shutting the door behind her. Jacob sat up grinning.

_I am hungry._ He announced kicking the blankets off of him.

_They are sleeping on the couch._ Daniela signed, sitting at the foot of the bed.

_So? I am still hungry._ Jacob rolled off the bed and made a move for the door. _I am going to get food._ He opened the door and looked back at his sister. _Coming?_

_Yes. Just be quiet. Do not make them angry._

He laughed silently. _How would I know?_ His dark eyes darted around and he marched over towards the kitchen. Pulling his tiny body onto the counter he started to rifle through the cupboards until he found a box of cereal. He started to turn around when a pair of strong hands grabbed him.

"Hungry?" Tony asked, facing the boy speaking slowly.

_Yes._ He smiled at Tony and waved the box of cereal at him. _I found it._

Clueless as to what Jacob was telling him, Tony replaced the boy on the floor and got out two bowls with spoons and handed them to Daniela who was standing beside them. "You two sit down, I'll grab the milk."

Daniela signed quickly to her brother who plopped himself on the chair and poured himself an overflowing bowl of cornflakes and waited patiently for Tony to pour the milk.

"You two snore very loud." Daniela said matter of factly, taking a bite of the cereal.

Tony laughed. "Sorry."

"You did not wake me, I was hungry." She replied shrugging. "My Ima and Abba snored too." She said around a mouthful of soggy cornflakes.

Tony watched the two children eat their breakfast, their fingers flashing back and forth. He heard the shower start and looked over his shoulder to see the couch empty.

"She went to the other room when you were getting the milk." Daniela reported, wiping the milk that dribbled down her chin.

"I knew that." Tony retorted turning back to the kids. "Once Ziva is out of the shower, do you two want to get washed up and dressed?"

"I shall shower as well." Daniela said, lifting her bowl and taking it to the sink. She signed to her brother who frowned and sniffed inside his shirt. He cocked an eyebrow at his sister and shook his head and signed something to her. "I do not care. You can stink then."

"Tony. She knows you already." Ziva said with a chuckle, walking out of the bedroom her damp hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a black shirt and clean khakis.

"Hey, she was NOT talking about me. She was talking to him." He pointed to Jacob who smiled and slurped his milk up.

"Great, another man who does not shower." She smiled and turned to Daniela. "Would you like to shower?"

"Yes please." The girl pulled at her long curly hair. "My hair is...discussing right now."

"Disgusting." Tony corrected automatically.

"There are towels in closet, and there should be some clothes for you in your room." Ziva coaxed gently. The girl gave her a curt nod and walked into the washroom. "And you mister. What are we going to do with you?" _You need to be clean._ She signed. Jacob shook his head.

_No thank you. _He looked up at Tony. _He did not shower._

Ziva smiled and patted the boy on the head. _"Once you finish eating, there are clothes in the closet for you."_

Jacob smiled and started signing slowly. _No shower?_

"_Later."_ Ziva replied with a chuckle. She watched as the boy hopped off the chair, carried his bowl to the sink and skipped towards his room.

"I don't think Daniela likes me." Tony said quietly coming up behind Ziva.

"Honestly Tony, I do not thinks he likes anyone at the moment." Ziva replied, hearing the shower turn off. "I cannot say that I blame her. I have not lost my parents to violence…but I have lost too many to the same violence."

Tony stood quietly, watching as his partner roughly brushed a tear that was threatening to fall. He wracked his brain for something, anything to say that didn't sound like something out of a clichéd movie. He was about to open his mouth when he felt a sharp tug at the bottom of his shirt. Jacob smiled up at him, his brown eyes twinkling. Sighing, Tony reached down and grasped the tiny hand in his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them!**

--

"I'm impressed Tony. They both alive...and seem to be fed. And at least one of them is clean." McGee said looking at the two children.

"Shut up McGoo. And it's not my fault he didn't want to shower." Tony replied helping Jacob up into his chair.

"Actually, it is your fault." Ziva smiled from behind Daniela. Her fingers nimbly braided the girl's thick curly hair. "Because you did not shower, he did not shower."

"Tony!" McGee exclaimed. "You didn't shower?"

"Not on duty." Tony handed his phone to Jacob and set it up with a game. The boy grabbed it greedily and his small fingers started flying on the numbers. "He better not beat all of my high scores."

Ziva rolled her eyes and spun Daniela around on her chair. "There you go, Tinoqet. You look very pretty."

"Thank you Ziva." Daniela said politely.

"You are very welcome." She smiled at the girl. "We have to wait for Gibbs and the Director. Is there anything you would like to do?"

"I like to read." Daniela replied. "But all of my books were in my house..."

Gently squeezing the girl's shoulder, Ziva knelt down in front of her. "Do you prefer Hebrew or English?"

"I do not have a preference." She eyed up the book shelf behind Ziva. "May I please read this book?" She asked pointing to a small Hebrew book on Ziva's shelf.

"Of course." Ziva pulled the book down and handed it to the girl.

Gibbs and Director Sheppard appeared from her office and walked over to the railing. "DiNozzo...Ziva...McGee can you watch the kids?" Director Sheppard called from above them.

"Sure." McGee said nervously. He looked at Jacob who was looking at Gibbs, reading his fingers. Jacob nodded and signed something back and looked over at Tony. He started to hand over the phone when Tony shook his head and smiled.

"You will be okay with McGee." Ziva told Daniela who had put her book down and was intently listening to the conversation. "We will just be upstairs, and we will not be long." She patted the girl on the shoulder and followed Tony up the stairs. The kids watched as the two of them went behind closed doors. Daniela turned back to her book, trying to read and keep an eye on McGee at the same time. Jacob leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on Tony's desk, and played on the phone, his small fingers working quickly on the keypad. McGee rolled his eyes and went back to his computer, opening the office instant messenger.

_McGee: Hey Abby, Daniela and Jacob are here. I may need your help translating._

_Scuito: Okay! I don't have anything on the go right now, I'll head up._

_McGee: Thanks._

He looked back at Daniela who was still reading, an eye watching him. "So, did you guys have a good breakfast?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." Daniela put her book down. "We had cornflakes." She put her book down and leaned on her hands. "We had to wake Tony and Ziva up. They were sleeping."

"Really? Where where they sleeping? Together? In the bedroom?" Abby squealed, coming out of the elevator.

Daniela cocked an eyebrow and looked towards Abby. "No, they were sleeping on the couch." She looked over at Jacob who was happily playing the game and took no notice of anyone.

"Boy, does he look a lot like DiNozzo when he does that." Abby said, perching on the edge of McGee's desk.

McGee looked over and rolled his eyes. "Just what we all need, a baby DiNozzo."

"Do you want to come down to my lab, Daniela?" Abby asked, bouncing off McGee's desk and approaching Daniela. "I've got lots of cool stuff down there."

"That may be interesting. Will Tony and Ziva know where we are?" Daniela closed the book and looked at the forensic scientist.

"Yeah, we'll tell them." Abby grinned and grabbed the girl's hand. "McGee, grab Jacob." She ordered heading towards the elevator.

McGee walked over to Jacob and tapped the boy on his shoulder. "We're going to Abby's lab. Want to come?" He asked slowly.

Jacob cocked his head to the side and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a small binder full of pictures and words. Flipping through it, he grabbed a picture and stuck it on a long strip of Velcro. Handing the piece over to McGee Jacob stared at him.

_Where?_ It simply stated.

"That is Jacob's PEC book. It has pictures to talk to people who do not know sign language." Daniela explained. "It has over 600 words right now." She turned to her brother. _We are going to Abby's lab._

The boy nodded and flipped through his book and pulled out a few pictures. _I have to go to the washroom._

McGee smiled. "Okay, we have to take a bathroom break, and we'll meet you ladies down there." He waited for Jacob to pack up his bag and follow him to the men's washroom.

--

"Della Rovere?" Tony looked up from the file. "Tony Della Rovere. Age 36. Naval Intelligence. Married to Ziva Cohen, now Della Rovere, age 31, language instructor for the US Navy. Two kids, Daniela 8 and Jacob 4."

Ziva looked at Jenny and raised her eyebrow. "One child, deceased. Isaac, 10, who died in a..."

"Suicide bombing in Israel." Tony finished, between Jenny and Gibbs.

"We had to put it in Tony, he's part of their life, they won't forget their brother." Jenny said softly.

"Or their parents Jenny." He looked at Ziva and shook his head. "Are you sure that these kids can do this? Forget their lives before, play pretend."

Jenny sighed. "I knew Marcus and Lisa when Marcus worked in the States, before the two younger children were born. They were great people, their kids are the same. It is unfortunate, yes, but...they are made of the same fortitude of their parents."

"That is a lot of pressure for the children." Ziva interjected.

"How about we ask them?" Jenny asked, her tone requiring no answer.

--

"And what does this do?" Daniela asked, peering at the large machine.

"THIS, is Major Mass Spec. He is the KING of the lab." Abby smiled at the girl who was wearing a smaller version of her lab coat along with Jacob who had emerged from the elevator with McGee in tow. "McGee make sure Jacob doesn't..." Her voice trailed off as the boy smacked the flickering monitor. Jacob looked up at McGee and grinned. He stuck a few pictures on the Velcro strip and handed it to him.

_I fixed it._

McGee shook his head and turned to Abby. "He fixed it."

Abby laughed and gathered the boy up in her arms and plopped him on the chair, signing quickly. _"Next time the computer needs fixing, tell me or McGee, okay?"_

_Okay._ He smiled and kicked his legs, attempting to propel himself to Abby's desk. _I like your lab._ He giggled, something that came out more like a high pitched whine. Abby wrapped him up in a hug, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Daniela frowned, her eyes narrowing and darkening. She crossed her arms across her chest and stuck out her lower lip. A stream of Hebrew flowed from her lips as she glared at her brother.

"What was that Daniela?" Ziva asked, coming up from behind her. The girl blushed briefly before looking up at Ziva.

"Nothing. May we please leave?" She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Please?"

"No, we have a meeting with Agent Gibbs, the Director and Tony." Ziva said sweetly, forcing a smile. She looked over at Jacob and signed Tony's name. He smiled and nodded.

_Tony Tony Tony Tony. _ He signed over and over, his eyes dancing. He jumped off the chair and tugged at Ziva's hand.

"Okay, we're going." Ziva smiled and angled the children into the elevator. Once the door shut, she turned to Daniela who was still pouting in the corner of the elevator. _"Your brother does not get all of the attention because he is deaf."_ She said in Hebrew, turning and facing the girl.

Daniela rolled her eyes and glared. _"Yes he does. Poor Jacob, he can't hear. Poor Jacob. Everyone cares about Jacob." _She pressed herself into the corner. _"No one cares about what I like, or who I am. Just Jacob."_

"_I care about what you like, who you are." _Ziva said softly, kneeling down and looking the girl in the eye. _"What do you like?"_

"_Don't ask me just to be nice."_ She scowled and pressed herself in the corner of the elevator. _"But, if you must know. I like to read, run, play board games..."_

The elevator dinged and the silver doors slid open. Ziva lead Jacob out, waiting for Daniela whose eyes were still full of confusion and anger. They walked through the bright bullpen and up the stairs where Tony, Gibbs and Director Sheppard were waiting.

_TONY!_ Jacob ran up to him and pulled on his hand until the senior field agent picked him up. Gibbs swallowed a chuckle when he saw the look on Tony's face. Jenny smiled softly at the kids. "How are you guys?"

"I am fine." Daniela replied, leaning against Ziva. She looked at the redhead, trying to read her emotions.

"Daniela, I knew your parents."

"So? They are dead now." She said it with such finality, it almost shocked them. Almost. "We are here to help catch a bad guy, yes?"

"Yes you are. You, and your brother are going to be undercover with Tony and Ziva." Jenny waited for Gibbs to translate before continuing . "You will be their children."

Daniela froze for a second before nodding slightly. "Okay...but what will our last name be? It is not going to be DiNozzio, is it?"

Tony flinched at the mispronunciation of his last name.

"No, your last name will be Della Rovere. You will be attending Gray Academy, starting Monday." Jenny continued smiling at Daniela.

"Daniela Della Rovere. My parents liked Ds, did they not?" Daniela gave a small nod. "What do Ziva and Tony do for work?"

"That is a great question. Tony works for Navy intelligence..."

"Like my Aba!" The girl piped up with a small smile. "Sorry..."

"Yes, like your Aba. And Ziva, she is a language instructor at the Naval Academy. Ziva and Tony can fill you guys in on the rest, okay?"

Jacob looked at Tony and slowly signed out his new last name. _D-E-L-L-A R-O-V-E-R-E. JACOB DELLA ROVERE._

"That's right buddy. Jacob Della Rovere." Tony said, tussling the boy's hair. "That's right."

--

"Who is Hannah Montana and why do I want to wear her clothes?" Daniela eyed the pink jacket warily and looked up at Ziva. "Is there ANYTHING that does not have pink on it? Or ribbons?"

"What type of clothing do you like?"

"Not this." Daniela held up a pink shirt with a frilly collar with disgust. "It appears as if...someone who was...blind made this!" She threw it on the rack and shook her head. "Normal clothes. Like what you are wearing."

Ziva looked down at her outfit. Jeans, a green fitted tshirt, and boots. Her normal fare. "Well Miss Daniela, I believe I know where we can get you some clothes.

--

_This one._ Jacob handed the words to Tony and pointed back to the shirt. It was a light blue button down, made by one of Tony's favourite designers.

"Really? This one?" Tony asked slowly.

Jacob nodded and pulled at Tony's OSU shirt. He quickly grabbed his piece back and placed a few more words on it. _I want one of those too. O-S-U_

Tony beamed and ruffled the boy's hair. "I think we can do that. How about we pay for these clothes and find the women."

Reading his lips, Jacob nodded and held out his hand.

--

Daniela took a sip of her berry mango madness and rewarded Ziva with a rare smile. "You are right, I do like this drink."

"Good." Ziva looked at her watch and shook her head. "They are late."

"Jacob has one speed. Slow." Daniela said taking another swallow of her drink.

"So does Tony. He is physically incapable of being on time." Ziva replied rolling her eyes.

"I am too capable. We just stopped for ice cream, right buddy?" Tony retorted, an ice cream in one hand, five huge shopping bags in the other, and Jacob following closely beside him.

"Healthy choice as always Tony."

"Hey, the kid wanted ice cream. Who am I to argue with a four year old?" He flashed an ear to ear grin. "How about we head home, pick up some food on the way or something?"

Ziva nodded, tucking Jacob to her left side, Daniela to her right leaving Tony with the bags. "I say we name it a day, what about you Daniela?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. It is a day. A good day."

--

**AN – Sorry about the delay. I have started my new summer job which is working with students with ASD, and it has been a tiring week.**

**Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – Amazing, I know, but I'm not dead. I'm not blocked or have writer's block, but just not enough time in a day to do writing so the chapters will be coming out pretty sporadically. Working, plus doing some Theraputic Intervention with some ASD kids and taking 3 classes...keeps me pretty busy. Anyway, enjoy.**

**--**

Daniela picked up some noodles with the chopsticks and frowned as they slid down and settled on the bottom of her container. "These...stick things...they are not very good." She threw them down and started picking up the noodles with her fingers. "Much better."

Noodles hung from Jacob's mouth as his fingers flew, trying to say something that only his sister could understand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Tony chastised with a laugh. Jacob wrinkled his nose and waved his hands emphatically. He swallowed and waved a finger in Tony's face.

"Cute." Ziva replied rolling her eyes as Tony placed his chopsticks under his top lip and made faces at Jacob who tried to mimic him. It shocked her at how comfortable she felt, huddled around the kitchen table, with two kids and Tony eating Chinese food. Like a family. Like a real family. "Tony, now look at what you did." Ziva said, watching as Jacob started to cough as a noodle wormed slowly out of his nose.

"_Jacob, that is gross."_ Daniela shrieked and wrinkled her face up.

"I agree." Ziva turned to Tony who was laughing. "Tony..."

"Okay okay..." Tony grabbed Jacob and led him to the washroom. "Let's get you cleaned up Mister Jacob."

Watching the boys with her aquamarine eyes, Daniela turned back to Ziva. "They are very strange."

The sound of laughing and water running flowed into the kitchen. Despite herself, Ziva found herself smiling again. "They are strange...but..."

"You have to love them anyway."

Ziva was even more surprised when she felt Daniela's head on her shoulder, the girl wrapping her arms around Ziva's waist...They sat like that until Tony emerged wet, but victorious with Jacob tucked under his arm.

"Don't ask." Tony dropped Jacob on the couch and shook the excess water out of his hair. "Didn't think that it was that hard to get a four year old to blow the noodle out of his nose." He tried to explain.

"So you went for a swim?"

"More like he took ME for a swim." Tony looked over at Jacob who was grinning and slowly picking at the food on his plate.

Daniela fought back a smirk and stood up to put her plate away. "You have noodles in your hair Tony."

He ran his hands through his short spiky hair, only to pick out some thin chow mein noodles. Slowly he turned to face Jacob who was still smiling and pulling the noodles through his fingers. "Daniela, can you translate this for me?" He called as Daniela walked back to the table.

"Yes." She perched on the chair and looked at Tony.

"You are going for a bath." Tony said clearly taking a step towards the boy and throwing him over his shoulder and heading off towards the bathroom. "We'll be back." He called in a bad imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Deep laughter and high pitched squeals filled the house. Ziva turned to Daniela who was sitting quietly at the table, her eyes flitting towards the source of the noise. "Would you like to watch TV or read a book?"

"Book please." Daniela followed the Mossad assassin into the main room and sat on the couch. Ziva pulled a thin book off the shelf and sat beside her. A smile graced Daniela's face when she saw the book. She relaxed against Ziva as she started to read; _"East of the Land of the Rising Sun there dwelled a king who spent all his days and half his nights in pleasure. His kingdom was on the edge of the world, according to the knowledge of those times, and almost entirely surrounded by the sea. Nobody seemed to care what lay beyond the barrier of rocks that shut off the land from the rest of the world. For the matter of that, nobody appeared to trouble much about anything in that kingdom..." _Daniela's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out, the familiar fairy tale in familiar language making her fall asleep quickly.

Tony and Jacob emerged out of the bathroom, Tony wearing a pair of well worn sweat pants and Jacob wearing the new blue pyjamas. Gently Ziva shook Daniela's shoulder. "Daniela...Daniela..." The girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "I think it's time to go to bed. Come on, we will go get your pyjamas." She nodded sleepily, her azure eyes closing for a brief second before struggling to her feet. Ziva led the sleepy girl to her room and reappeared a few minutes later.

"I think they are still suffering from Jet legs." Ziva said softly, looking down at Jacob who was curled up on the end of the couch sleeping.

"Jet lag, Ziva." Tony smiled and scooped the boy in his arms. Jacob barely shifted and wrapped his legs around Tony's waist. He carried the small boy to his room and placed him on his bed. The small boy's chest rose and fell, a ragged stuffed animal at his side. He reached over and brushed the boy's light hair away from his eyes and stood there.

"Tony...?" Ziva came up behind him, her arms crossed, a curious look on her face. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just...thinking."

Ziva smiled. Maybe Tony DiNozzo was finally growing up.

--

"It is a king bed Tony. I am sure that we can sleep in it without any problems." Ziva crossed her arms across the shirt she was wearing and glared.

"No way. You're going to pull a gun on me again. I know it." Tony said standing on the other side of the bed.

"Tony, we are to act married. Married couples sleep in the same bed."

"Where's your gun?"

"I would not have a loaded gun..." She started before Tony started shaking his head.

"I know you have it. Where is it?"

Finally she pulled the gun from her night stand. "It is here. I will not shoot you." Crawling into her side of the bed she looked over at Tony who was still standing staring at her. "I promise. I will not touch it."

He shook his head. "Okay, fine. But stay on your side."

Ziva rolled her eyes and reached over and turned off the light. "Good night Tony."

--

Her internal clock told her that it was early. Far too early to be up, but she had the feeling that she was being watched. Not by Tony she knew because his snoring continued, unperturbed. A pair of dark eyes peered at her in the dark. Jacob stood at the foot of their bed, his face tearstained, his eyes filled with unshed tears, a teddy bear clutched at his side.

"Did you have a bad dream, Jacob?" She whispered, then realizing that the child couldn't hear her. Silently she got out of bed and crouched down beside the boy. He was shaking, tears streaming down his face. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around the small boy, feeling his hot tears soak into her white tank top. Wordlessly she led Jacob out of the room and pulled him into her lap. His hand found her hair, wrapping a curl around his finger sighing as his other hand found his mouth. She hummed a Hebrew lullaby, a comfort to her in her childhood. Stupid, she tried to reason with herself, knowing that he couldn't hear her, but the simple act seemed to calm the child. Soon the calming vibrations of her humming calmed the small boy to sleep...

The next time she awoke, the feeling of being watched had returned. Ziva opened her eyes and looked over at the couch where Daniela was quietly listening to her Ipod and reading a book.

"Daniela, it is very early. Why are you awake?" Ziva shifted the sleeping boy and placed him on the couch.

"I am full of sleep." Daniela smile and pointed to the clock. "It is not that early. It is 5...04." She read. "My Ima and I, we, we ran a lot. Early. Before Abba and the boys were awake. They liked to sleep."

"I like to run." Ziva replied stretching her legs. "I am a little bit late today, I am usually running by 0500." She looked at the young girl who was staring at her expectantly. "Would you like to come along?"

"I would not like to impose..." Daniela smiled wistfully. "I would probably make you run slower. I will stay back with Jacob."

Ziva grabbed the girl's hand. "No, you come running with me. I usually run five miles in the morning, we can run less if you wish." She pulled her off of the couch and shooed her into her room. "Tony will be fine with Jacob. Now go change."

A flicker of a smile crossed Daniela's face as she shut her door. "Thank you Ziva." She emerged a few minutes later wearing a pair of pristine white Nikes, a pair of black yoga pants and a grey tshirt. Her Ipod was attached firmly to her upper arm. "I am ready." Wearing a similar outfit, Ziva left a note beside Tony and led the girl outside. Their feet hit the ground in a steady cadence, slightly slower than what Ziva was used to. She stole a look at Daniela who was plodding along with a slight frown on her face.

"What is wrong Daniela?"

The girl shrugged without missing a beat. "Can we run slower?"

--

The bed was empty and cold. Tony looked at the clock and covered his face with the pillow. 721 am was far too early for anyone of the human race to awake he reasoned. Unless you were a scary Mossad Ninja. The rustling of paper forced him to open his eyes again. Blindly, he groped for the note holding it close to his face.

_Gone running with Daniela. Jacob is sleeping on the couch. Please check on him when you read this. – Ziva._ He read the note twice taking in Ziva's perfect handwriting before rolling out of bed. Jacob was sleeping fitfully on the couch, his small body rolling around teetering on the edge of falling off. Tony simply watched the boy, standing close enough to save him if he fell. The front door opened and Ziva entered with Daniela following closely behind.

The Israeli's dark hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, the curls tighter than normal from the running, her face covered in a thin layer of sweat. Daniela followed close, a grin on her face.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva said cheerfully wiping her face with the collar of her shirt.

He grunted in reply, flopping on the arm chair. "You two sure look happy."

Daniela nodded. "We ran 6 miles. Very fast." She broke off and began rifling through the cupboard before emerging victorious with a granola bar in hand. "Jacob is still sleeping?"

"Yeah, he hasn't moved since I've gotten here." Tony shrugged closed his eyes. "I can't believe you convinced Mini you to go running with you."

"Sedinovincmetogoo."

"Pardon?" Ziva laughed as Daniela attempted to scold Tony around the granola bar in her mouth.

"She did not convince me to go." Daniela said swallowing. "I convinced her to let me go running I told you I am very fast."

"You were right Daniela. You are very fast." Ziva smiled at the girl. "I shall wait until you are finished showering, go fast before Tony takes all the hot water."

Daniela rolled her eyes. "Tony does not shower." She replied with a grin quickly heading to the washroom.

"Nice, you've turned her against me." Tony muttered.

"No, I think she is just...jesting with you."

"Teasing. She was teasing me Ziva." He opened his eyes and looked down at the small boy who opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. "Jacob is awake."

Jacob sat up and looked around, his eyes sad. _I had a bad dream_ He looked at Tony and crawled onto his lap. _I am hungry._

Tony looked at Ziva and then back at Jacob. The boy, realising that his signing was useless and jumped off, running to his room. He returned with his PEC book and waved it at Tony. A large photo of food was stuck to it. Underneath it, in large childlike writing _FEED ME _With a snicker, Tony got up and grabbed the boy. "Okay, I get it. Pancakes?"

Jacob's dark eyes twinkled and he nodded.

--

"This has a camera in it. It will show us everything that you see." Abby handed the necklace over to Daniela who looked at it curiously.

"It is like Ziva's." She said softly handling the small Star of David in her hand.

"Very close." Abby smiled and attached it around the girl's neck. "Keep it on at all time when you're at school, that way we can keep track of you."

The girl nodded and smiled up at Ziva. Ziva tussled her hair and straightened the necklace. "It looks very nice."

_What do I get? What do I get? I do not want a girlie necklace._ Jacob signed to Abby and pointed at Daniela's jewlery. _I want something cool._

_How does an Ohio State pin sound?_ Abby passed a pin to the boy who nodded.

_OSU_ He turned to Tony and pointed at Tony's grey shirt that he was wearing. _I'm just like you!_

Abby grinned. "He says he's just like you Tony now."

"Great, just what we need, another DiNozzo." McGee said rolling his eyes.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and grabbed a pen off of Abby's desk. He wrote for a second before passing the note over to McGee.

_Shut up Probie._

Ziva stifled a giggle as Tony waved it in McGee's face. "He's right. Shut up Probie."


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny watched over the railing as her NCIS agents sat at their desks. Well, their desks were occupied she thought with a smile. Jacob glowed in the attention he was receiving from Ducky, McGee and Palmer, though most of all Tony. The boy's eyes shone when Tony wrote something down on a small whiteboard and passed it him. Daniela sat on Ziva's desk, a juice box in hand, giggling at something Abby and Ziva were saying. Her hair was in pigtails, like Abby's, but were braided like Ziva's hair.

"They seem to be taking to the situation quite well." Jenny said with a smile.

"They're kids, their ability to bounce back is amazing." Gibbs replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"I wasn't talking about the kids. They're resilient. I was talking about Ziva and Tony."

Gibbs grunted and kept watching his team interact with the children. McGee off to the side, almost scared at getting too close to Jacob. Ducky watched with a smile on his face, patiently showing Palmer a sign that he wanted. And DiNozzo. He was sitting like a proud papa, his arms crossed smiling as Jacob wrote something down and handed it to him. Abby's laugh echoed in the bullpen that mingled with Ziva's much quieter one. Daniela smiled and looked up at Ziva for reassurance.

"It's almost like...watching them grow up in front of you." The red head said wistfully.

"It's a mission Jenn. I hope you, and they, remember that."

--

"Do we HAVE to go to the school today? I will be fine. I do not understand why we have to meet the teachers." Daniela crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Tony in the rearview mirror. "I am not happy."

"We got that Dani. Trust me. We got it about...10 minutes ago." Tony rolled his eyes and tightened his tie as they pulled up to the Krieger Schechter School. "Both of you have to go through an assessment to be accepted into this school."

"Why?" Daniela kicked her feet against the back of Tony's seat. "Why can we not go to a normal school?"

"Because this is one of the best schools in this area, and the kids who went here...their parents were hurt. Remember the mission?" Ziva asked softly.

"I remember." The girl frowned. "I do not want you to leave me."

Jacob nodded happily beside his sister pressing his hands up against the window.

"Are you ready?"

"I have no choice." Daniela slammed the door so hard Tony winced and gave a fake smile to Ziva. The four of them walked into the school, Daniela stomping and grumbling the whole way. Tony held Jacob in his arms and carried him into the building. A middle aged woman was sitting in an office near the entrance.

"You must be the Della Rovere's." She extended her hand. "I'm Leslie Caan."

"Ziva." Ziva smiled and shook her hand. "Ziva Della Rovere." She nodded towards Tony who held Jacob in his arms. "This is my husband Tony. And our daughter Daniela and our son Jacob."

Leslie nodded towards Tony who smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Please, sit down. I would like to go over a few things with you." She led them into her office and offered them chairs. "I am very pleased that you decided to choose our school. It is one of the best places for a Jewish Education in this area."

"It is why we chose it." Ziva answered giving a sharp look to Daniela who had turned her Ipod volume up to a deafening level. Daniela rolled her eyes and turned the volume down. "May I ask why we require a meeting?"

"We like to do testing on possible students. We have the highest levels of academics and want to make sure our standard is upheld. We will be doing a variety of tests to make sure that your children will fit in, academically." She smiled at Ziva. "The tests will be administered by two of our best psycho analysts. Privately."

Tony cleared his throat. "We might have a problem. Do you have an interpreter?"

"Interpreter? Why?"

"Jacob is deaf."

Leslie frowned. "It will be very difficult to test him, especially on his Hebrew knowledge."

"Ask him to write something in Hebrew. He can do it." Daniela piped up. "He can read it and sign it too." She turned to her brother, her fingers flying. _Just read the Hebrew and write it so this crazy women will shut up._

Jacob laughed and grabbed a piece of paper. _"My name is Jacob Della Rovere and I am 4 and a half years old. I used to live in Israel and moved to the United States. My favourite foods are cheese pizza and blintzes. I like football, baseball and watching movies" _He passed the piece of paper back to Leslie and smiled contently.

"It will still be tough because we do not have an interpreter."

"He reads lips." Tony replied holding Jacob tight. "And if you don't allow him to attend...we'll file for discrimination."

Leslie frowned. "We'll see what we can do. But, I will have to have Daniela tested."

Daniela frowned and looked between Ziva and Tony. Tony shrugged.

"Fine. I will go. But please, quick."

--

Four hours later the four of them left the school, Daniela expressing her displeasure at every free moment. "Are we going back to where you work?"

"No." Tony smiled in the rearview mirror. "You'll find out." The car pulled onto the freeway. "Figured you guys deserved a break dealing with that witch at the school, how does a trip to the Zoo sound?"

A smile crossed Daniela's face. "The ZOO?! I have not been to a zoo! Abba promised, but we were always too busy." She turned and signed to Jacob who squealed in delight.

"But, we have to drive for a bit."

"That is okay. I brought my Ipod along. I will listen to music." The young girl placed the earbuds in her ears and leaned against the seat, but not without one more almost silent sigh. "The Zoo. I am excited!"

"I think you have made a little girl very happy." Ziva said, lightly taking Tony's hand in hers. "I do not think I have seen her smile like that since she has arrived."

Tony grinned, both at her words and the feeling of her hand on his. "Like I said, I figured they needed a reward. And hey, don't people take their kids to the zoo?"

Ziva smiled running her thumb over the back of his hand. "I think people do. Thank you for doing this Tony."

His smile widened as they merged onto the freeway.

--

"Polar bears!"

Daniela's voice could be heard over the sound of the zoo, her face glowing with delight. To anyone they looked a normal, perfect family. Tony attempting to keep Daniela within arm's reach, her dark braided pigtails flying. Ziva stood holding Jacob's hand, smiling as the boy pointed at the animals and then signing them out.

"What is that?"

Tony followed the girl's finger and chuckled. "Cotton Candy." He waived down the vendor. "Would you guys like some?" He handed a few bills to the vendor and grabbed three bags. "Which colour would you like?"

"Blue!"

Jacob ran up and tugged at the bright green bag and smiled.

"That leaves pink for you, Zee vah." Tony said with a smile. He opened the bag up and offered some to her. Delicately she plucked a piece off and placed it in her mouth.

"Tony, this is pure sugar..." She admonished stealing a glance at the kids who were trading pieces.

"It's part of being a kid Zee vah. Going to the zoo, eating cotton candy and snowcones...I just...I just wanted them to feel like kids." He ended softly, his usual façade of confidence fading. "Do you think it was a bad idea?"

"No, I think it was a wonderful idea." Ziva stood on her tip toes, their faces inching together slowly...

"LOOK! PENGINS!" Daniela screeched grabbing Tony's hand. He smiled apologetically before squatting down in front of the girl. "Okay, let's go see the penguins."

Jacob nodded and made a waddling motion. _PENGUIN_

Ziva held his hand as they followed Tony and Daniela, watching as Tony lifted her up to peer over the railing...

--

"And I saw a polar bear. And a racoon. And a giraffe. And elephants. And penguins. Lots of penguins. And monkeys. There were so many monkeys. They were running around and screaming and climbing trees and eating food and playing on ropes and climbing trees. And I ate blue cotton candy. And a green and red snowcone. And had a strawberry milkshake...and...and...what else did I have? That funny thing?" Daniela turned to Tony who was leaning against his desk.

"A funnel cake."

"One of those." She spun around in a circle. "It was very much fun."

"I'm surprised they haven't thrown up yet." McGee said watching Jacob who rolling around on the bullpen floor. "They'll probably be up all night with stomach aches."

"Oh be quiet Probie. Don't tell me that you've never eaten junk food before." Tony threw a wadded up paper ball at Tim who rolled his eyes.

"No, what I'm saying is that it's probably out of the ordinary diet wise for them..." McGee said watching Jacob warily.

"They'll be fine." Tony replied picking Jacob up. "The sugar will wear off eventually."

Daniela giggled as Gibbs came up from behind her and stopped her from spinning. "Power down there kiddo. The director and I need to talk to you, Tony, Ziva and Jacob."

"What about boss?" Tony balanced Jacob on his hip while Ziva reached for Daniela.

"Upstairs."

The five of them took the stairs, Tony and Gibbs two by two and Ziva with Daniela close behind. The director was waiting in her office, a soft smile on her face.

"How was your day today Daniela?"

With her azure eyes shaded up her thick lashes, Daniela looked up at the Director and smiled. "We went to the zoo."

Jenny smiled. "Was it fun?"

"Yes Ma'am." Daniela inched towards Ziva and reached out for her hand. "We saw pengins." She looked at the redhead and then back at Gibbs before speaking again. "Why do you need to see us Miss Jenny?"

"There is something I need both of you to do when you're not at your house or when you're with other people..."

Daniela slowly signed to Jacob who nodded. They looked back at Jenny.

"You need to call Tony and Ziva 'mom and dad' when you're out in public."

"Director do you think..." Ziva started before Jenny raised her hand to silence her. They watched as the kids signed back and forth. Jacob looked around the room and grabbed a piece of paper off of Jenny's desk and a silver engraved pen. Slowly, he wrote on the piece of paper and finally held it up for the group to see.

_TONY. ZIVA. JACOB. DANI. FAMILY._

Daniela read the paper and looked up at Jenny. "Can I say anything?"

"Go ahead Daniela."

The girl looked around the room and took a deep breath. "Ziva and Tony are not my Ima and Abba. But...I think maybe, that I would be good with calling Ziva and Tony, mom and dad. For the miss-e-on." She said quietly.

"For the mission." Tony repeated softly.

--

"They're asleep."

"It has been a long day for them, Tony." Ziva replied wincing as the car door opened and flooded the interior with light. Daniela shifted and opened her eyes.

"Bright."

"I know, but we must get you inside." Ziva helped the girl out of the vehicle as Tony lifted a still sleeping Jacob out.

Daniela leaned against the doorframe, her eyes closed waiting until Ziva opened the door. The girl followed the Israeli into the house and flopped on the couch. Tony placed Jacob on the arm chair, the boy blinking madly and staring at him. He brought his hand to his lips and gently placed it against them twice.

"Food?"

Jacob nodded and smiled.

"What do you want?"

Slowly Jacob signed and pointed to a picture on his book. Tony repeated the sign and looked at the picture. "Pita?"

Daniela opened her eyes. "Falafel pita."

"Fa what?"

"Falafel." Ziva said smiling. "It is a filling that is made out of chick peas. I believe there is a can or two here in the cupboard." She looked over at Tony who wrinkled his nose. "Trust me Tony, you will like it."

"I will help." Daniela announced getting off the couch and following Ziva into the kitchen.

"I guess that leaves me and you little man. How about...we play a game?" Tony asked pointing to the stack of children's games in the corner. Jacob grinned and dragged Candyland out. "Candyland it is. But I get to be blue."

Daniela rolled the chickpea, egg, breadcrumb and garlic mixture into small balls and handed them to Ziva. "They are just the way my Ima used to make them." She said quietly. "Do we have Tahini sauce?"

"Of course." Ziva placed the small ball into the hot oil and turned to the girl. "Daniela, you know that you do not have to call us Mom or Dad if you do not feel comfortable."

The girl shrugged and looked up at her. "I know."

"I just wanted to make sure you understood that."

"Oh no, you're stuck at Plumpy!" Tony laughed tickling Jacob. With a smile, Ziva watched the two men in her life roll on the carpet, the high pitched squeals of Jacob mixing with Tony's deep laugh. She grabbed the camera and snapped a few shots before turning back to Daniela.

"How about we finish supper?"

--

"Okay, that was surprisingly good." Tony wiped his mouth and smiled at Ziva. "And, how about we men clean off the table?" He turned to Jacob and pointed to the plates and then to the sink. Jacob nodded and made a sign for clean. Tony copied and smiled.

"You are getting good at that." Daniela said as she and Ziva sat on the couch and pulled out a card game.

"Thanks. I've been practicing."

Ziva nodded. "We can tell." She turned back to Daniela and placed a few cards on the table.

Tony watched as the girls got into a heated game of Uno, both of them throwing cards down faster and faster until they were flying everywhere. He grabbed the camera and snapped a few shots of the girls playing cards. He smiled and grabbed Jacob. "Okay buddy boy, let's go pick on the girls."

--

Gibbs frowned as he watched the screen in MTAC, his two senior agents playing house. Playing house. The dark coffee was bitter on his tongue but he didn't care. "They better remember rule twelve." He muttered under his breath.

"Rules are made to be broken Jethro." Jenny said sitting down beside him, two coffees at hand.

"Not this one."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony opened his eyes and blinked. The clock blinked 2:18. 2:18. 2:18. 2:18. He sighed and padded towards the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. Drinking greedily he wiped his eyes and prepared to head back to the bedroom. Jacob's door opened slowly and a pair of dark eyes peered out.

"Hey buddy..." Tony whispered crouching in front of the boy. "Can't sleep?"

Jacob cocked his head to the side and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh buddy...nightmare?"

The boy read his lips and frowned.

"Bad dream?"

Jacob nodded his curls flopping. He pulled off a few pictures from his book and passed them to Tony. _Fire. Blood. Ima. Abba. _Tears flowed down his face. Instinct took over, Tony wrapped his arms around the small boy and hugged him tightly. He walked them over to the couch and held him, letting the silent sobs rack his small body...

--

Ziva woke up to a cold and empty bed, her internal clock telling her that it was nearing 6 am. She rolled out of bed and threw her running clothes on. There was a chance that Tony was out running before her, but it was a slim chance. When she opened the door, the loud snoring told her that Tony wasn't running, but she didn't expect to see the sight ahead of her. Tony, sleeping on the couch with Jacob wrapped in his arms.

"They sound like saws." Daniela whispered, causing Ziva to jump. "Sorry I scared you. I have been awake for a little bit of time." She came up beside Ziva and smiled. "May I go running?"

"How about we go running together?" Ziva pulled a blanket over Tony's body and placed a kiss on Jacob's forehead. "Okay Daniela, let us go."

--

The giggle woke him just before the cold water did. His green eyes opened with a start, searching for the known attackers. He placed Jacob off to the side and jumped up. Daniela sat on the armrest of the couch, a grin on her face. Ziva threw the waterbottle behind her and plastered an innocent look on her face. "Good morning." Daniela said softly.

Tony shook his head, the drops of water spraying all over. "You two are in for it." He said with a smile that even surprised himself.

_Get them!_ Jacob signed, launching himself at his sister who fell off of the couch. She squealed and pushed him off.

Tony corned Ziva and smiled. "What should we do to them?" He asked, watching as Jacob clamoured up and sat on his sister again. The boy grinned and started kissing his sister with wet slimy kisses and tickled her.

"GREAT IDEA JACOB!" Tony howled, tossing Ziva over his shoulder and dropping her onto the couch.

"Do not do it Tony." She warned, attempting to glare at him. "I am warning you."

He grinned, his green eyes flashing with amusement. Leaning forward he slowly licked his lips, making sure that they were covered with a layer of saliva.

"You would not."

Her answer was quick...and wet...and loud. She felt his lips press against her forehead, leaving a wet spot on her head. He pulled back and was about to make a comment regarding his handy-work when the door opened.

"What on EARTH ARE YOU DOING DINOZZO?!"

Tony pulled back so quickly he fell back and hit his head on the coffee table. Daniela flipped Jacob off, leaving the small boy to tumble in a ball on the floor.

"Boss...I can explain...we were just...fooling around." Tony tried to straighten his hair, his eyes darting around wildly. "Jacob...he had a nightmare and I slept out here with him..."

"And Daniela and I, we went running. We awakened Tony by dripping some water on him. This is their revenge." Ziva explained.

Gibbs glared. Harder than he had ever glared before. He swallowed the rage that was boiling from within and clenched his jaw. "You two. Kitchen. NOW!" He roared.

Daniela closed her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face. She rocked slowly, her body trembling. Jacob laid in the corner, watching the scene unfold with curiosity. When he saw his sister begin to cry he put two and two together. Gibbs made his sister cry. He stood up and stomped over to where Ziva and Tony were slowly slinking towards Gibbs.

_Jacob go to the other room._ Gibbs signed.

The boy stood there and glared. His fingers began to fly and when he realised that no one in the room could understand him, he did what any logical four year old would do. He threw a temper tantrum and started swinging wildly at Gibbs. It took all of them by suprise, as his tiny fists connected with any and every part of Gibb's anatomy. Tony and Ziva watched with both shock and awe as Jacob hit every inch on Gibbs that he could reach...and Gibbs doubled over, grabbing his...more at risk pieces of his anatomy. Tony reacted first and grabbed the small boy, picking him up and holding his flailing arms. Ziva looked around and rushed over to Daniela who was still rocking and crying. Daniela clutched her like a drowning victim to a life preserver.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked over the noise.

Ziva shook her head and whispered quiet Hebrew to Daniela, trying to calm the girl down. None of them heard the front door open and close until they heard Jenny's voice.

"What is going on here?" She looked down at Gibbs who was struggling to regain his breath, Tony who was holding a struggling Jacob and Ziva was getting Daniela to slowly calm down.

"Long story director." Tony called above the racket of the two struggling children. "Boss came in and yelled at me and Ziva...and Daniela freaked out...and Jacob realized that Boss made Daniela cry and hit him where the sun don't shine."

Jenny fought back a smirk and looked down at Gibbs and then to her two more junior agents. Jacob had finally calmed down and had his head lying on Tony's shoulder. Daniela had stopped crying and was staring at Gibbs with an evil eye. "Are you okay Daniela?"

The girl nodded slightly, wiping her face. "Yes Miss Director." She whispered looking up at Ziva. Ziva said a few things in Hebrew to the girl and tenderly pushed her hair out of her face. Daniela stood up and took Jacob by the hand and walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Jenny asked when the kids were out of earshot.

"I caught these two playing grab ass on the couch." Gibbs growled, slowly bringing himself to a standing position.

"And?"

"And then Gibbs went all Marine, yelled, Daniela freaked out and started to cry...and Jacob went all Marine and nailed boss in the family jewels." Tony said with a slight smirk.

Jenny fought back a smile and looked at Ziva who kept shooting concerned looks at the closed door. "Jethro," She started softly. "If you want to catch this killer...they must act like a family. That's what you were doing, right?"

"Yeah. 'Course." Tony replied.

"Good. Now Abby and Timothy will be arriving soon to check on all of the cameras. Ziva, do you want to check on the kids?"

The Mossad officer nodded silently and headed towards the room with Tony on her heels. Once they were gone she turned and glared at Gibbs. "Jesus Christ Jethro. These kids have been traumatized, seriously, THINK. Did you not think that yelling would scare them just a little bit more?" She shoved him hard in the chest. He had the sense and good grace to look ashamed.

"Rule 12."

"Rule 12 my ass." She glared and pushed her hair off of her face. They stared at each other, each daring the other to look away...

"Why is Mister Gibbs mad?" Daniela whispered softly.

"Because Gibbs is a grumpy old man." Tony replied picking Jacob up. "He didn't mean to yell Daniela...well...he did, he just didn't mean to scare you. He mean to scare us."

_Why?_ Jacob leaned back and signed to Tony.

"Because that is Gibbs." Ziva replied brushing the tears off of Daniela's face with her thumbs. "And now that the director has finished yelling at him, would you like to have breakfast?"

_Pancakes!_

"Daniela?"

The girl shrugged and wrung her hands nervously. "I guess...Mister Gibbs...he will still be mad?"

"Not if the Director has anything to say about it." Tony nudged the door open with Jacob in his arms. "Boss, Director, we're planning on having pancakes for breakfast. Care to stay?"

Jenny smiled as Tony carried Jacob on his hip and grabbed the boy a juicebox.

"It's okay Tony."

"We are making them. It will not be any more trouble." Ziva replied pulling out a bowl and passing it to Daniela.

"I guess we can stay..."

"And us!" Abby piped up walking through the front door. "What type are you making Ziva?"

"Ziva makes the best blueberry pancakes." Daniela said quietly.

"Blueberry it is."

--

"Okay, double checked the cameras. There are cameras in every room except the washroom and your bedroom." McGee said to Tony who was swinging Jacob around. "Tony, he's going to throw up."

"Watch this." Tony set the boy down and watched as he stumbled around before falling over and laughing.

"Tony, that is so demented." He leaned down and picked the boy up. "He's not your own personal toy."

"You're just mad that you don't get a kid to play with." Tony rolled his eyes and looked around. "There are cameras in their rooms, right?"

"Yeah, why?" McGee dropped Jacob on his bed and watched as the boy made a beeline for his book.

"Any way that we can have a set up to check their rooms?"

Cocking an eyebrow McGee shrugged. "Guess I could. Why?"

"Jake's been having nightmares...and I'm pretty sure Dani hasn't been sleeping well either. This way Ziva and I...WHAT?" He turned to McGee who was smiling smugly.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Anthony DiNozzo went all parental."

"Shut up McGee." Tony growled picking up a stuffed basketball and tossing it to Jacob.

--

"Daniela, can you get the door?"

The girl nodded and quietly walked to the door, leaving Abby, Jenny and Ziva talk in the main room with Gibbs looking over their shoulders. She opened the door a crack and peered through. A woman stood on the porch with a man behind her and two children. "Hello?"

The woman smiled. "Hi sweetie, is your mother home?"

Daniela nodded. "One moment please." She shut the door and walked over to where the three women sat. "Ziva, there is someone at the door."

"Thanks." She stood up and put her arm around the girl and walked towards the front door and opened it. "Hello?"

The woman stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jessica Wong." She motioned to the man behind her. "This is my husband Keith and my kids Jamie and Beau."

"Ziva D-ella Rovere. This is my daughter Daniela." She shook Jessica's hand and smiled.

"We saw you move in and saw that you had kids about the same age as ours." Michelle continued as Jamie smiled at Daniela from behind her mother. "Here, I made you this." She passed a tray of cupcakes over to Ziva.

"Thanks so much...we just have some company or I would invite you in..." Ziva began to explain before Jenny came up from behind her.

"We're just leaving dear." She placed a kiss on her cheek and one on Daniela's head. "See you tomorrow." Jenny smiled and dragged Gibbs, McGee and Abby out behind her.

"Come in." Ziva said with a smile opening the door wider. "My husband should be out right away, he's in our son's room with Jacob. How old are you Beau?"

"Four." The boy said, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"And I'm 9 and a half." Jamie said importantly. "I'm in the fifth grade."

"Jamie, don't interrupt." Her father chastised. He looked around the room and began to say something before Tony and Jacob burst into the room, pants on their heads, Jacob squealing at the top of his lungs.

"PJ FUNNY BUNNY!" Tony yelled grabbing Jacob before stopping and looking at their guests.

"This, is my husband Tony." Ziva said feeling her face grow red. "And our son Jacob."

Tony smiled and pulled his pants off his head. "We were just reading PJ Funny Bunny." He began to explain.

Jacob frowned when Ziva pulled his pants off and handed them to him. _Put on your pants._

_Who's that?_ He slowly put on his pants and latched onto Tony's leg.

"Hi, I'm Tony."

"Keith."

Tony leaned down and pried Jacob off of his leg and propped him on his hip. The boy's eyes went wide when he saw the cupcakes. He reached forward and tried to grab one off the tray.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Beau asked watching Jacob and Daniela sign rapidly.

"He was born deaf." Tony said slowly trying to swallow the anger he could feel rising. "He communicates with sign language, pictures and lip reading."

Beau thought about this for second before grinning. "Wicked."

"Daniela, could you and Jamie take the boys outside to play? And please make sure your brother is wearing his pants." Ziva said with a chuckle.

"_Do I HAVE to?" _Daniela asked in Hebrew looking the older girl up and down. _"I don't like her."_

"_GO Daniela."_ Ziva ordered. _"You need a friend your own age. Go and make friends."_

Daniela sighed and pasted a fake smile on her face. "We have a swingset, a sandbox and toys in the yard. Allow me to show you towards the backyard."

Jacob nodded and grabbed two cupcakes before shoving them in his mouth and making a run for it.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ziva asked sweetly.

"That would be great." Jessica smiled. "I'll help since it appears our husbands are talking about basketball."

"One thing I do not like."

"Me either."

Ziva nodded. She was playing the perfect wife...and it was harder than she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I don't own anyone.**

**Author's note – I apologize greatly for my absence. My mother has been in the hospital with two pulmonary embolisms and a virus in her heart. It has been stressful on everyone...but it seems like everything is going well now. Anyway...onto the story!**

"Where did you move from?" Jessica asked Ziva, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Israel. I am Isreali, Tony is American. He works for Naval intelligence and I am a language instructor at the Naval Academy." Ziva smiled. "It was getting very dangerous at home, so we decided to move back to America."

Jessica smiled and looked at the photos on the shelf. "Who's that?" She pointed to the photo that Abby doctored to show Tony, Ziva, Daniela, Jacob and Isaac.

"Our other son Isaac." Looking at the young boy's face, she imagined Tali. A few years older, but their deaths mirrored each other's so closely she couldn't help but think of Tali. "He's....the reason why we moved."

"Oh." Jessica blushed. "I didn't mean to bring it up..."

Ziva shrugged. "It is okay, you did not know." She swallowed hard and led Jessica towards the backdoor to watch the four kids play outside.

"Your kids are adorable. Daniela seems really grown up for her age." Michelle commented with a smile.

"She is. Very grown up." Ziva replied as they watched Daniela boost Beau onto the swings. "She is a very special girl."

"I can tell." Michelle smiled at the younger woman. "We should get together often."

"I would like that." Ziva said with a small smile.

--

"So what school do you go to?" Jamie asked snapping her gum loudly.

"Krieger Schechter School." Daniela replied frowning as she lifted Jacob onto the play structure. "Do you go there?"

"No...that's the weirdo school. They speak funny...and the boys wear strange hats. I go to Westview Elementary. Why are you going to Krieger? All of the kids there are super strange...and they have to wear these stupid uniforms."

Pushing a stray curl off her face Daniela shrugged. She sighed and sat down on the swing, ignoring the rest of the questions the older girl peppered her with. Finally she hopped off and stomped inside.

"_Daniela, where are you going?"_ Ziva called as the girl tore through the main room and slammed the door. "I am sorry." She gave Michelle a small smile. "She is having a tough time adjusting."

Michelle smiled. "Jamie lacks tact a lot of times." She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and passed it to Ziva. "Here is my phone number, give me a call sometime."

"Toda." Ziva stood up and walked towards Daniela's bed room as she heard Michelle call from where they were sitting.

"Keith, go get your children. Pretty sure your daughter is making enemies again." The small Asian woman said, pulling her husband up from the couch where he was still discussing sports with Tony.

"Sorry, guess we have to cut this conversation short." He stood up and started heading towards the back door. "I'll catch you later, Tony."

"Sure." Tony stood up and headed towards the backyard. The three remaining kids streamed in, Jacob making a beeline for the tray of remaining cupcakes. He had two of them in his hands before Tony could even reach them. "Guess I have to apologize." Tony said with a smile as he watched Jacob shove the cupcake in his mouth.

"No worries, it's what they're for." Keith grabbed Beau and propped him up on his hip. "And Jamie...you and I are going to have a discussion at home."

Michelle waved to Tony as they left the house. Tony sighed and looked at Jacob who was covered from head to toe in blue icing. "You are a mess."

Jacob grinned. _No bath._

Grabbing the back of his hooded sweatshirt he shook his head. "No such luck, buddy." Tony looked at Jacob and rolled his eyes. "BATH."

The boy batted his eyes at Tony and sighed as he felt himself being picked up. "Ziva, I'm putting the smurf formally known as Jacob in the bathtub."

Ziva opened the door to Daniela's room and nodded. "Okay. Daniela and I are just talking." She turned back to the girl who was sitting on her bed. "What is wrong?"

"Why do I have to go to the weirdo school?"

Sighing, Ziva looked at the girl with a sad smile. "Daniela, you are old enough to understand what is going on. You have been through enough to know all of the information." She sat beside the girl. "The reason why we are sending you to Kreiger is because that is where the six children who have been killed went." She watched as the girl cocked her head to the side and peered up at her. "Daniela, what you and Jacob are going to do is very dangerous, but everyone at NCIS will keep you safe. We need you. We cannot research this case without you."

The girl chewed on her bottom lip and looked at Ziva, saying nothing. They kept their eyes locked until Daniela finally looked away. "Who were the kids?"

"Three girls, all about 9 and three boys, about Jacob's age. Their names were Sarah, Ruth, Rebekkah, David, Eli and Morrie."

"How did they die?" Daniela closed her eyes, thinking about her parents and brother.

"Daniela..."

"_Ziva, how did they die?"_ Tears ran down her face. _"I must know. Did they die in a fire like Aba, Ima and Isaac?"_ Ziva held the girl tightly.

"Daniela..."

"_TELL ME!"_ The girl pulled away.

"_They were tortured and shot." _Ziva said softly. _"Daniela, we cannot do this without you."_

"_I will do it for Isaac."_ She pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face in her knees. Ziva watched as the girl stayed still until she left.

--

"How did you get icing in your hair?" Tony rubbed Jacob's hair with shampoo. "Seriously Jake."

The boy grinned and picked up a handful of bubbles.

"Wonder what your sister and Ziva are talking about..." He signed Daniela's name and then Ziva's. Jacob threw his pile of bubbles up in the air and giggled. "Thank goodness you're cute." He pulled the plug on the bathtub and wrapped the boy up in his green frog towel. "There you go little man."

"Thanks for doing that Tony."

Tony looked up and saw Ziva smiling down on him. "You were busy." He pulled her down onto his lap. "How is Daniela?"

She shrugged. "I told her."

"Told her what?" He wrapped his arms around her back.

"Everything, Tony. I told her about the case, about the children." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his chest. "She wanted to know...Tony..."

"How is she taking it?"

"I am not sure Tony."

They sat in silence until they heard a loud crash. "Jacob." Tony sighed. "I'll go get him."

Both were so entrenched in their thoughts they didn't even take a second glance out their window. Perhaps had they, one of them would have seen the person outside the house...

--

"JACOB! YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED!" Tony chased the boy around the couch, finally catching him and pinning him down.

"It appears that Jacob likes ties as much as you do, Tony." Ziva remarked as she straightened Daniela's vest. "You look very nice Daniela."

Daniela smiled and smoothed her skirt and then her Star of David necklace. "It is working, correct?"

"It is working. Tony, do you have Jacob ready?" Ziva handed Daniela her books.

"Mmmmm hmmm." He pulled the boy under his arm, grabbing his backpack and books on the way out. "Got the squirt."

"Got your lunches?" Ziva asked gathering her jacket.

"Got them." Daniela waved the two lunch kits.

"Gym clothes?" Tony asked.

"Yep."

"I think then we are ready." Ziva said, ushering the two kids out of the door, Tony shutting it behind them.

--

"What is wrong?"

Tony looked over at Ziva briefly before turning back to the road. "Hmm?"

"What is wrong? It is not like you to be this quiet."

"I just hope that they're okay today..."

Ziva swallowed a grin. "I am sure they will be fine Tony. We will see them in...less than six hours." They pulled into the Navy yard.

"It's going to be a long day."

--

Daniela played with the necklace around her neck and sighed. She stared at the board of Hebrew and rolled her eyes.

"Miss Della Rovere, do you have something to add?" The teacher asked, stopping the class.

"No Miss." She picked up her pencil and began to copy the letters, something that she had done since she was old enough to read.

"Do you know what it says?"

"Yes Miss. It says that today is Monday and we are very thankful for the wonderful weather and wonderful friends we have in our class." Daniela translated easily.

The teacher looked at the girl warily. "Could you write something about yourself on the board?"

"I can." She got up and walked up to the board and began writing the boxed letters quickly on the board. After a few minutes she stood back and admired her handywork. She felt probing eyes on her. "My mom speaks to me in Hebrew..." Daniela explained. "And I lived in Israel..." Her voice trailed off and she stared down at her patent leather shoes.

The whispers began with the word Israel. Heads bent together, stares questioning the new girl...not one set of eyes avoiding her. Daniela sighed and shuffled back to her seat and waited for the lunch bell...which for her could never come quick enough.

--

She leaned against the chain link fence that separated the two school yards. The other girls were playing hopscotch, something she found to be a complete waste of time, and the boys were playing soccer...something pointless in her school uniform. Jacob sat beside her, quietly eating his pita and hummus, playing with a hotwheels car that Tony had packed in his lunch kit.

"Hi."

Spinning around she peered through the fence at a boy who was smiling down at her. He held a young girl by the hand.

"Hi."

He smiled and sat down along the fence. "My name is James...and this is my sister Helen."

"Daniela...and this is Jacob." She looked at the boy who smiled at her. "Why aren't you playing? It's lunch."

"I could ask you the same thing."

Daniela smiled. "Touch."

James grinned. "I think you mean touché. And I'm not playing because I hate hopscotch."

"I'm not playing because I hate...everyone."

"Me too?"

"Not you."

--

"DiNozzo, do your job." Gibbs said, slapping the younger agent on the back of the head.

"Sorry boss." He winced and rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "Has anything new come up on Jacob or Daniela's feed?"

"Not since five minutes ago Tony." Tim rolled his eyes. "Go back to your desk and do something."

"What's that?" Tony pointed to something on the MTAC.

"A kid. They're in school." He turned to Ziva and rolled his eyes.

"Take him away Ziver, let McGee do some work."

Ziva steered Tony out of MTAC with a smile on her face. "Come on Tony...let McGee do his job."

"But I can help!" Tony whined.

"You can help over at your desk." Ziva placated with a small smile. If this was going to be the case for every day at school...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
A/N: You get a special update since I am stuck at home with kidney stones. And yes, they are as painful as you have heard. It's my second attack with them. Hate hate hate. It feels like having a 6000 lb man kicking you in the kidney until he gets upset and sticks a red hot poker in your kidney, just for the hell of it.**

Tony almost sprinted out the door as soon as he was released, Ziva on his heels. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel and waited for her to come. "Hurry up hurry up." He muttered as she slid into the vehicle.

"Tony, we are just going to the school to pick them up." She smiled and shook her head slightly. "This is not going to be every day, is it?"

Glaring, Tony reversed out of his parking space and headed towards the school. "I just want to make sure that they had a good first day of school. Is that so wrong Zee-vah?"

She just smiled and watched as Tony drove through the DC traffic with a style that freakishly reminded her of Gibbs. They made it to the school in record time and waited as streams of kids flowed out of the front doors. "There they are!"

Sure enough, Daniela and Jacob were quickly making their way to the car. Tony hopped out and met them on the corner of the school grounds. "How was your day?"

Daniela shrugged. "It was okay."

_I like school._ Jacob grinned and latched onto Tony's hand.

Ziva held the car door open and gave both the kids a hug. "How was your first day?"

Checking over her shoulder quickly, Daniela gave a soft smile. "It was okay I guess. I did not learn anything that was new. How was your day, Mom?"

"It was good, but I missed you two." Ziva smiled gently. She gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. _"I missed you Jacob."_

He grinned and threw his bag into the car. Tony rushed over and got in the driver's seat, a lot calmer than before Ziva noted with a smile.

Daniela popped her head between the two of them, leaning on the front consol. She began to speak rapid Hebrew to Ziva who nodded repeatedly.

"Should I be worried?" Tony asked glancing briefly at Ziva.

"No." She smiled. "It is no large deal."

"Big deal Zee-Vah."

"Big deal." She repeated with a smile.

"It is no big deal, Tony." Daniela said leaning back in her seat.

"I'm not sure I trust you two." He glanced in the rearview mirror at Daniela who was smiling placidly and then at Ziva who was smiling back at him. "Yep, really don't trust you two."

--

"Out out out." Ziva shooed Tony away from the kitchen. "Do not worry, food will be ready soon."

"It smells so good. What are you two making?" Tony sniffed the air. "Can I please have one bite?"

"No. Now go away." Daniela waved her hands at Tony and began to push him out of the room. She walked over to Ziva. "Our first Sabbath supper."

"Yes, and it should be ready right away." Ziva pushed her hair out of her face. "I need to go speak to Tony for a moment, do you mind watching the challah?"

Daniela nodded.

"Is supper ready yet?" Tony asked as soon as Ziva entered the room.

"No Tony, but we must talk." She sat down beside him and watched as Jacob played with some Lego in the corner. "Do you know what day it is Tony?"

"Friday."

"Sabbath eve."

"Oh."

"Yes. Today we are going to be having a special supper. It is very meaningful to the children, and if there IS someone who is looking for Jewish families we must act accordingly."

"Got it...we can still use electricity and stuff...right?"

"Yes Tony. I am not Orthodox, neither are the children, so therefore neither are you." She patted his knee. "It does mean though that you and Jacob must wear a kippah."

"How long until supper?"

"Long enough for you and Jacob to get ready." Ziva smiled and headed back towards the kitchen. "The kippahs are in our bedroom, on the dresser and I laid out Jacob's clothes."

Tony watched as Ziva disappeared into the kitchen. "Okay little man, let's go get you ready." He tapped Jacob on the shoulder and signed _clothes._

Jacob frowned. _Why._

_Sabbath._

A grin crossed Jacob's face. He pulled Tony towards his room and quickly began to get dressed in the dress pants and button down shirt Ziva had laid out on the bed. _You too._

Tony nodded and went into the other bedroom. He pulled out a dress shirt and a pair of dress pants and pulled them on. On the dresser sat two small head coverings. "How am I supposed to keep this on?" Tony grumbled placing the cap on the top of his head, only to have it fall off.

_Pin_. Jacob smiled and made the sign again, slower. _Pin._ When Tony didn't move, Jacob pointed to the bobby pins that sat on the dresser.

"Oh." He picked them up and gingerly attached Jacob's kippah, then his own. "Looking good, buddy. Let's go find them womenfolk." He took Jacob's hand in his and walked towards the kitchen. "Whatever you two are making, it smells amazing."

The kitchen lights were dimmed, the table set with four candles, two taller ones and two smaller ones. Jacob tugged at Tony's hand and smiled as Ziva got out a match and lit the candles. After she covered her eyes and began to speak in Hebrew. _"__Barukh atah Adonai E1oheinu, melekh ha'olam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Shabbat." _After she opened her eyes and stared at the candle for a few seconds before turning around and smiling at the children and Tony. "Sit. We have a few other blessings."

Tony went to sit beside Jacob before Daniela shook her head. "No. Fathers sit at the head of the table." She ushered him to his seat.

Ziva shared a smile with him and started another blessing. _"__Ye'simcha Elohim ke-Ephraim ve'chi-Menashe"_ she said is slowly, facing Jacob for him to read her lips. He smiled at Ziva and nodded his understanding. _"Ye'simech Elohim ke-Sarah, Rivka, Ra-chel ve-Lay'ah" _ She continued in Hebrew, Daniela smiling and nodding. Finally she stopped and looked up at Tony. "Now we can eat!"

Daniela lifted a cloth off of a tray and showed it to Tony. "Ziva and I made Challah bread!" She tore off a piece and passed it around while Ziva poured grape juice in the children's cups and wine in hers and Tony's. "We made chicken and rice too!"

"It looks amazing." Tony said with a genuine smile. "Absolutely amazing."

--

"Ziva, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Dani."

"Is it okay to play sports on the Sabbath?"

Ziva looked at the girl. "Of course it is. Did you play sports on the Sabbath in Israel?"

She nodded. "I did, but the girls at school...they say it is not okay."

"Just ignore them, it is okay if you believe it is." Ziva ruffled the girl's hair. "Why do you ask?"

Blushing, Daniela pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of the front of her jumper. "I want to play basketball."

Tony turned at the sound of his favourite sport. "You want to play what?"

"Basketball." Daniela passed the piece of paper to Ziva. "Can I play?"

"Sure. We will sign you up tomorrow for it." Ziva said smiling.

Daniela blushed a deeper shade of red. "Actually, I am signed up already."

"Without asking us?" Ziva cocked an eyebrow.

"It is better to ask forgiveness than ask permission." Tony said with a chuckle.

"Please? Can I play?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. "Yes, you can play. But next time, please ask."

Daniela jumped up and wrapped Ziva in a hug. "Thanks mummy!" She ran over to Tony and threw herself on her. "Thank you Papa! Can we go..." She stopped in mid sentence and stared at Tony and Ziva. "I...I..."

"It's okay Daniela." Tony pulled her onto her lap. "You can call us whatever you feel comfortable with. Anything."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Daniela slowly looked at Tony. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well...almost anything. There are a few choice words that you can't call us. But Mom, Dad, Mummy, Papa...you can call us any of those." Tony shifted Daniela on his lap so that she was looking at him. "I have a secret for you."

She cocked her head towards him and narrowed his eyes. "Secret?"

"Yeah." He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered something. Her face lit up and broke into an ear to ear grin.

"CAN WE!? Can we go NOW!? Please?!"

"What are you two up to?" Ziva asked, smiling as the girl shot up off Tony's lap and ran towards her room.

"Never you mind." He walked over and flicked Ziva's ponytail. "We'll be back."

"Yes, we will be back!" Daniela ran back into the room wearing her jacket and black patent leather shoes.

Ziva watched as the two of them left the house. She smiled down at Jacob who was drawing a picture. _Just us._

He smiled and held up the picture that he was drawing. It had two kids and two adults, all with smiles on their faces. _Us?_

Jacob nodded and went back to colouring. She smiled and went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes...

--

Before this day, had Tony been told that Daniela was unable to smile, he would have believed it, but now she was wearing an ear to ear grin.

"Those!" Daniela pointed at a pair of black, white and red basketball shoes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded emphatically. "YES! I want to try THOSE on!"

"Okay, we'll try those on." He shifted the five pairs of basketball shorts, the tshirts and warm up suit into his other arm. "Can we try these on in a size 4?" Tony called to the kid working. Quickly the kid returned with an armload of shoe boxes.

"I brought out some other styles too." He explained.

Daniela was almost vibrating when she saw the boxes. "Papa, I can try on ALL of these shoes?"

"Sure, pick the pair that you like the best." Tony grinned as Daniela smiled up at him and then to the worker.

"My Papa is buying me basketball shoes! I am going to play basketball tomorrow." She gushed.

"You sure know how to make a girl happy." Tony froze at the sound of her voice. "Tony."

"Jeanne." He turned around and smiled at the woman before him. "It's been...a long time."

"It has." The woman smiled down at Daniela who was kicking her feet happily. "And who is this little princess?"

Daniela looked up at the blue eyed woman and frowned. "Papa, I like these shoes. These are the ones I would like."

"Papa?" Jeanne turned to Tony. "She is...?"

Tony gathered up their purchases. "Let's go Daniela. I still have one more place I want to go before we go home."

The girl glared at Jeanne and attached herself to Tony's side. "I cannot wait to show Mummy my new shoes."

"What time is your practice tomorrow?" Tony held the girl tight to his side.

"I am not sure. It is on the note." Daniela looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Jeanne as they left the building. "Who was that Papa?"

"No one important."

--

"What is that noise?" Ziva looked up from the book she was reading and headed towards the front door.

"MUMMY! I HAVE A BASKETBALL AND A BASKETBALL NET!" Daniela screamed rushing towards Ziva at full throttle. "PAPA IS PUTTING IT UP!"

Ziva smiled and pulled Daniela into her arms. "Isn't that nice of Papa?" She stole a glance at Tony who was pulling a large net from the back of the car. He smiled at her.

"I figured she could practice..."

_Basketball!_ Jacob ran out of the front door and started jumping up and down. _Ours!_

"How about we put it up tomorrow, Tony? It is late...and it looks like the children could fall asleep standing." Ziva said with a smile.

"Okay, we'll put it up tomorrow." Tony pulled the box into the house and helped Ziva wrangle the kids.

Finally, what took far too long, Tony and Ziva were able to get the children into their own rooms.

"You know, I do not think she is going to sleep." Ziva said quietly. "You made her very happy today."

"It's the least I can do. It's just a basketball." Tony sat down on the couch beside her. "It's not like I bought her anything huge."

"No, it is huge for her." She leaned on him, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her. "It is giving back some of her childhood."

He ran his hands through her dark hair, relishing in the feeling of having her close to him. "Ziva...I'm not sure I can do this."

"Do what?"

"This pretending." He moved her off his lap and stood up and covered the camera. "I can't do this. I don't think I can let these kids go...let...you go." He stared into her dark eyes, trying to read what they were saying...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Wish I did.**

**A/N – Surpise! New chapter. It's spring break (not that it helps with me working 60 hours a week), so I was able to punch out this chapter. Little more angst and a little more action.**

**Cheers!**

He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the night. The soft snoring from Ziva, the quiet clicking of the furnace...He couldn't sleep. He had bared his soul to her, told her exactly what he was thinking, no humorous facade to hide behind. Her words repeated over and over in his head. With a sigh he pulled himself out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt. 2:30am his watch blinked. He slid his feet into a pair of well worn sneakers and quietly closed the front door. The outdoor light flooded the front yard and driveway with a yellow glow. He stuck the key in the ignition of the car and moved it off the driveway and pulled the box for the basketball net out of the back. He went to work quickly tearing the box open and with a quick glance and disregard for the instructions started putting together the net. Later, after a few false starts and the realisation that the net was on backwards Tony stood back and admired the standing basketball net. He grabbed the basketball that he had bought Daniela earlier and dribbled it around.

"_Tony, this is a mission."_

He slammed the ball against the ground and threw it up towards the basket. _Mission mission mission mission._ He repeated over and over again, dribbling the ball in between his legs and around. It did nothing for his anger dissipating.

"Tony?"

Looking up he saw Ziva, a robe wrapped around her slight body.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer right away but shot the ball against the backboard. "What does it look like Ziva?"

"It looks like you are playing basketball at....3 in the morning." She sat on the front step and rested her chin on her hand. "Why?"

Breathing hard, he stared at her. "It's not just about the mission. Damn it Ziva, I know this isn't the way things are supposed to work out, damn it, I know."

Ziva watched him, her eyes wide. "We have to pay attention to the mission. Tony, if we lose focus...someone dies." She pulled her hair back on a ponytail. "When emotions get involved..."

He slammed the ball down on the driveway and glared at Ziva. "You don't think I KNOW that?"

Neither of them heard the door open, or reacted until Daniela sat down beside Ziva. The girl blinked and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Papa..."

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before both of them reacted.

"Daniela, what are you doing awake?" Ziva wrapped her arm around the girl.

"I heard Papa yelling." She stared at Tony, her blue green eyes staring at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Tony said softly. He bounced the ball before tucking it under his arm. "I set up the basketball net."

"What were you yelling about?" Daniela asked, ignoring Tony's previous comment about the basketball net.

"Nothing you need to worry about...and we should get inside." Tony said with a moment of realization, seeing that Daniela was wearing nothing than her light pyjamas. "You must be freezing."

Daniela allowed Tony and Ziva to usher her back into the house. "Are you angry at us?" Her chin started to quiver. "I am sorry..."

"What? No." Ziva brushed the girl's curly hair back from her face. "Tony and I..."

"Sometimes people fight, it's normal. And there's nothing that you could do to make us angry at you." Tony smiled and squatted in front of the girl so they were at eye level with each other. "Daniela, Ziva and I care about you two..." With a moment of bravado Tony wrapped his arms around the girl.

Ziva watched for a second before draping her arms around the two. "Okay, if I remember correctly, you Miss Daniela have basketball tomorrow morning. You should get back to bed."

The girl nodded and separated herself. "Good night."

"'Night." Tony watched as Daniela quietly shut her door. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Ziva, we have to talk."

"Tony we did our talking last night." She started to move towards the bedroom. "We cannot let our guards down."

Tony watched her enter the bedroom and closed his eyes. _Mission mission mission mission._

_----- Five weeks later ------_

Daniela held Jacob's hand as they prepared to cross the street to school. James came up beside her. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hi James, how are you?"

"I'm okay." He grinned, his green eyes flashing. "Do you want to see something really neat?"

"What is it?" Tony had dropped them off at the school 25 minutes earlier than normal because of a meeting at work.

"It's really cool. Come with me. Jacob can come as well." He pulled them over towards a dark van. Then it all went dark.

--

"The sound just cut out...and either we lost the feed or it all went black." McGee mumbled.

"Get it back."

"I'm trying." His fingers flew over the keyboard, glancing up at the screen in MTAC. "There's interference."

"Change to Jacob's feed." Gibbs glared hard at the young agent. "Now McGee."

"It has the same interference." He looked up at Gibbs. "We should go find Tony."

"No. Not until we know something. Leave DiNozzo and David out of this." He snarled, standing up. "I'm going to go get the director. Keep trying McGee."

"Yes boss." He turned back to the computer before calling over his shoulder. "Boss, can I get Abby up here to help?"

"Whatever it takes."

McGee nodded, his fingers not slowing down. "Come ON....come on come on come ON."

--

"He'll love it." Ziva said with a smile, looking at the electronic train set that Tony had on his computer screen.

Tony grinned. "I think he will too. He was so excited when we went to the train museum."

"Mmmm hmmm." Ziva nodded, but her eyes narrowed at the sight of Abby running up to MTAC, quickly followed by Gibbs and the director. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No." He watched as the door to MTAC shut quickly. "But we should find out."

Ziva nodded in agreement, and the two of them took the stairs two by two and entered MTAC.

"Can you get a lock on their position?" Jenny asked, her mouth in a thin line.

"We're trying, Director." Abby replied.

"Are they still together?" Gibbs asked

No one had seen Tony and Ziva enter the room, all too focused on the screen in front of them.

"HA! Something's just happened." McGee said, staring at the screen. The picture gradually got clearer, landscape moving quickly. "They're in a vehicle..."

"How are we getting that picture?" Abby frowned at her screen. "It's a necklace...and a pin."

Tony and Ziva exchanged worried glances.

"Unless it was taken off."

"No, they were strictly told NOT to take them off."

The conversation dulled to Tony. His attention was purely on the large screen. Jacob's face appeared, dirty and stained with tears and then Daniela's. Dirty like her brother's but a thin trail of blood could be seen flowing from a cut on her forehead. Then slowly, deliberately, a set of hands were shown. They moved, slowly, the same motions done over and over again.

_Safe._

"What are they saying?" Jenny asked, her eyes staring at the screen blankly.

"It says they're okay."

"We need to find Ziva and Tony and notify them..." Jenny stared, stopping when she caught Tony and Ziva's eyes. "Ziva...Tony."

"Where are they director?" Tony asked, his jaw clenched.

"We're not sure..."

"Find them." Was all he could muster. "Find them NOW."

Visions of the previous cases...the blood, the dead bodies popped up in front of Ziva. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts, but they kept returning. Daniela...bleeding. Jacob...crying. She swallowed hard, trying to move the lump that had taken up residence in her throat.

"You two. Out. Now." Gibbs pointed to the door.

Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and ushered out of the room...

--

Daniela blinked in the dark of the van and groped for Jacob. She could hear him sniffling and whimpering. Her hand touched the soft material of his jacket and she pulled him towards her, wrapped her arms around him.

"_It will be okay."_ She whispered in Hebrew, touching her lips to his temple. _"We will be okay."_

He whimpered, tears falling from his dark eyes.

The van rocketed down the street, the kids tossed around on each bump. Daniela swore as her already tender forehead hit the side of the van.

"Shut up you stinkin' Jew!"

Her eyes shot open, trying to memorize the sound of the voice, the Southern accent sprinkled with something else. "Where are we going?" She called tentatively, trying to get the person to speak again.

Silence.

"My mummy and papa will pay whatever you want..." She tried again.

"We don't want any money from you Jews."

Daniela chewed her bottom lip and held Jacob tighter.

--

"Heard anything, boss?"

Gibbs shook his head. "You two, director's office. Now."

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks before taking the stairs two by two. Jenny, Gibbs, Abby and McGee were all in the office, McGee shutting the door tightly behind them.

"What do you know?" Tony searched their faces.

"Tony, Ziva. I want you two to go to the home, then wait for the kidnappers to contact you." Jenny said. "You can't be involved in this operation, you're too close. Act like the worried parents, we'll keep you up to date, but that's it. No investigation, no nothing."

"But Director, I cannot see how us sitting at home could be anything positive – " Ziva started before Jenny held up her hand and cut her off.

"As of right now, you two are not needed." Jenny said firmly, before her face breaking into a softer look. "I'll get someone to drive you two home."

"That's fine director, I can drive." Tony said, his face hard.

"Tony..."

"I can drive." He pulled Ziva gently out of the room.

"So we are just supposed to sit back and do NOTHING." Ziva muttered, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Remember, we're undercover. We're not NCIS agents...we're just concerned parents." He pulled her towards him, his arms holding her tight.

"I just cannot sit by and wait..."

"We have to."

--

Waiting was never one of Tony's strong suits, even as a kid. He always wanted the new video game first. He always wanted first pick of the cupcakes in grade school. And today was no better. He paced around the room. He took a shower. Twice. He chewed his fingernails. He tried to watch TV. He glared at Ziva who was cleaning her firearm.

"Why are you doing that?"

Her darks eyes met his. "What shall I do Tony?" She stood up and walked towards him. "Should I walk around the room like you? Should I shower all the time? Should I watch TV?" She was inches from his face. "What should I do?" A tear, one lonely droplet of salt and water trickled down her cheek. She shook from the pent up anger. "What should I do?!" She wanted to pound on his chest, wanted to scream out. But she didn't. Instead she melted into his embrace, allowing her guard to be let down, just this once.

"We stick together." Tony whispered into her dark curls. "We stick together and we wait." Her hot tears soaked into his shirt. They stayed like that, neither of them keeping track of the time they stayed in each other's arms. Finally, they pulled apart, Ziva staring uncertainly into Tony's eyes and Tony staring back at her with confidence and desire. "We shouldn't be doing this...not now." He whispered as her lips inched closer. She was so close he could taste her...

--

"LET ME GO!" Daniela screamed as a black cloth bag was put over her face. She fought her kidnapper, kicking, punching and generally making her kidnapper's life miserable.

"Stop struggling or I will kill you here and now." The kidnapper hissed.

"Do it! You are going to kill us anyway, why do you not do it NOW!" Daniela roared kicking and connecting with her attacker. He groaned and roughly threw her over his shoulder.

"Shut up. We will kill you, just like you killed our Lord Jesus Christ. But you will have wait. Make sure we kill your whore Jew mother too so she can't breed anymore of your type." The kidnapper pulled the bag off her face and placed her in a steel box, a coffin really, and sneered at her.

"Where is my brother?"

"Oh, he's around here. I like him better, he doesn't talk."

Daniela glared at him, her eyes hard. With a moment of boldness she spit at him, internally congratulating herself on her improved aim. He brought his hand to his face and wiped her saliva away. With a quick movement he brought his hand down across her face, making her wince. "You'll get yours." He whispered harshly in her ear before shutting the lid, encasing her in complete darkness.

"My mummy and papa are going to come and you are going to be in BIG trouble." She called, willing herself not to cry. She was stronger than that.

Jacob watched in horror as Daniela was hit by the bigger man and her box was closed. He clawed at the man that was carrying him, screaming and wailing as he was dropped unceremoniously in a corner. He squirmed as he felt chains on his arms and legs and got at least one good kick in on the man. His whimpering cut through the steel box Daniela was in, making her heart drop.

"We are going to be okay, Jacob!" She cried, knowing full well that he couldn't hear her. "We are going to be okay!"

The kidnapper rolled his and mercilessly shoved the boy into the concrete wall, smiling as his small head hit it and make a sickening sound. Jacob fell to the ground, his dark eyes fluttering closed.

--

"Anything McGee?"

"No." The young agent frowned. "They're wearing masks...and I can't get a lock on their positions."

"Damn it McGee! Don't tell me what you can't do!" Gibbs slammed his fists against the table. "Anyone check up on DiNozzo and David?"

"No." Abby frowned. "They went back to the safe house. I'm sure they're fine."

Jenny shook her head. "That's not what he was talking about Abs."


	10. Chapter 10

The sounds of the night surrounded them, but neither Ziva nor Tony had slept a wink. They talked, just talked to keep themselves occupied but inevitably their conversation always found Jacob and Daniela. Then the conversations stopped. Traces of the children plagued them. Daniela's basketball shoes in front of the door. Jacob's toys on the floor where he had left them. They stared back at them, signs of their failures.

"Do you think they are okay?" Ziva asked in the dark.

"I know they are." Tony replied instantly. "I'm sure Daniela is raising hell...and protecting Jacob."

Ziva sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Tony, we failed."

"We will get them back." He said fiercely. "We will get them back."

A soft glow began to fill the room as the world began to wake. "I am going to shower so we can call Gibbs." Ziva said quietly, rising from the bed.

Nodding, Tony watched her enter the washroom and shut the door. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt and a black sweater overtop. Black. The colour of mourning. It seemed right, though he knew in his heart that they children weren't dead. But he was mourning their loss.

The radio on the beside went off, blaring angrily. Normally Tony would have smacked the clock and threatened to end its pitiful life but today was different. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he heard the words of the song that played.

_**Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
Momma can't get down those halls  
Fast enough to see  
Glass is sprayed across the floor  
From the broken window.  
She can't breathe anymore.  
Can't deny what we know**_**.  
**_**  
They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease.**_

His breath caught in his throat, the words ringing through his head. "You're not a person; you're a disease." Who kidnapped innocent children? He buried his head in his hands. Who LET innocent children be kidnapped?

_**All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.  
You ain't comin' in. **_

Had he waited that extra half hour...had he told Jenny that the meeting had to be rescheduled...had he spent the time making sure that Daniela and Jacob got to school okay...they would still be here. Daniela would be awake by now, reading her book on the couch or outside practicing her dribbling. Jacob would be for sure still asleep, it was Saturday. He never woke up before 10 am, and even then it was usually because Ziva went in and woke the boy up. He was never angry with her, but woke up with a smile and plastered her face with kisses.

_**Posters hung on building walls  
Of missing faces.  
Months go by without the cause,  
The clues, or traces.**_

They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease.

They would find them. They had to find them. His jaw clenched as he thought about the people who kidnapped the children, his children. THEIR children. When they were caught... His eyes darkened. They better hope that they were not in a room with Tony once they were caught...or Ziva for that matter.

_**All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.**_

Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become  
A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold. 

Their conversation last night came back to him. Ziva asking him, her dark eyes filled with unshed tears why it had to be Daniela and Jacob. She knew the answer, she knew the risks, but she also knew the children. As much as she argued against it, she had become attached. She loved going for runs with Daniela, even if it meant slowing down. She loved teaching Jacob to read, even if it meant her learning more and more sign language. She loved having them in her life as much as they loved being in hers._**  
**_  
_**Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
The memories begin to fall.  
She asks, "When will I be free?"**_

He didn't notice her presence until she had sat down beside him. They sat in silence, listening to the telling song. Finally Ziva cleared her throat. "It is too quiet." She whispered, almost like she was afraid to break the foreboding silence. "Daniela would be up already, probably making breakfast."

"And lots of noise." Tony replied with a smile.

"Always." Ziva returned his smile. "If she was awake...."

"Everyone else was awake."

They chuckled quietly, a forced fake laugh. "Jacob would be hiding, trying to get away with not washing his face or hands...." Ziva smiled.

"Because they would just get dirty again." Tony reasoned.

_**All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.**_

_**All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in**_

He didn't even flinch when her damp head leaned on his shoulder, instead he wrapped his arm around her slight frame. "We'll find them Zee, don't worry, we'll find them."

"I know we will, but Tony...will it be in time?" She sighed. "They have been through so much, too much. Will they be able to handle it?"

"They have to." He whispered, even though he was thinking the same thing.

--

Daniela was claustrophobic. At least she was now. The cold dark locked box was starting to get to her. It was long enough for her to lie down and wide enough to bring her arms out slightly to her side, but nothing more. A coffin, she though miserably. She was stuck in a coffin. She could hear them move around outside, hear them talking, hear them praying. Her foot ached from where she kicked the box, her throat sore and raw from her screaming.

The box opened so suddenly the bright light made her eyes water and her flinch in response. "Hungry?"

"Where is my brother?" She mumbled looking around. "I want to see Jacob."

"You sure want a lot of a little girl." The man said with a devious smile. "Your brother is fine, see look. He's awake now." He pointed to Jacob in the corner who was blinking furiously and wiping the blood that was dripping in his eyes.

"Why is he bleeding?"

"He was annoying me." He replied. "Here, food." Dropping a paper plate with a ham sandwich and a small milk carton on in front of her he sneered. "Just for you Jew."

Daniela glared and peeled the piece of meat off and threw it at the turned back of the man and quickly shoved the pieces of bread in her mouth.

"If you don't eat your food you won't get anymore..." A soft voice said. Daniela turned the best she could and saw James staring at her. "Don't get them mad."

Her jaw hardened, her eyes narrowed. "You." She spat. "YOU." She struggled against her restraints.

"It won't do any good." He said sadly. "Not until we get what we want."

Daniela looked over towards Jacob who had also thrown his piece of ham at the man and was now spitting milk.

"What is that?"

James looked down sadly. "You need to tell us where your family is. We need to get rid of the Jewish problem."

"But...my father, he is not Jewish." Daniela reasoned. She knew that Ziva would be able to handle herself need be.

"That doesn't matter. He married a Jew. He had Jewish kids. And you, you can marry a non Jew and have Jewish kids."

"Breed like flies." The man said behind her. "Look at you and your brother. Two Jewish rats."

Jacob's hands flew, his eyes pleading with Daniela. She sighed and shook her head. "We will not tell you." Her breath momentarily left her as she felt a sharp kick to her head. It was so hard she could feel her eyes cross and her vision go blurry before it cleared. Warm blood trickled down from her temple and the pounding in her head increased.

"Now you will tell us."

"You will have to kill us first." Daniela spat back, fighting the urge to yell at him in Hebrew knowing that it would just further anger her kidnapper.

"So we may. May Jesus forgive you." The kidnapper said with a sad smile. He turned to Jacob who was signing madly and glaring at them. "You too young one." He reached out to rub Jacob's head, but his hand got too close to Jacob's mouth. The boy, in a split second, bit down as hard as he could watching as the man in front of his opened his mouth in terror. He held tight until he felt a sharp crack on the side of his face and he vision went dark...

--

"Boss...I think Jacob just bit someone." McGee said in astonishment.

"What?"

"Watch." McGee backed the video up and they stared as a hand came into view. They watched both in humour and fascination as Jacob clamped down on the hand. "He bit him."

Gibbs cracked a smile. "He did. Did you get a shot of the face of the kidnapper?"

"No." McGee frowned. "He's hiding his face well. We're working on it." He turned to Abby. "Anything yet?"

"Narrowing it down." Abby replied shaking her head to McGee.

"WORK FASTER YOU TWO." Gibbs said, turning on his heel. "I'm going for more coffee."

Abby watched as he stormed out of the lab. "Timmy...can we find them?"

"We have to Abs. We have to."

"I know...but...but..." Her green eyes flickered closed for a second.

"It'll be okay Abs. We'll find them." McGee nudged her Caf-Pow closer to her.

"Thanks Timmy." She looked at the screen sadly. "Who would take KIDS Timmy? They're just kids. Sweet kids."

"I know Abs. I know."

Abby frowned but kept her mouth shut.

--

"He will contact you." Gibbs said with a sigh. He swallowed his coffee that had long since turned cold and turned to Jenny. She nodded and looked at the two younger agents.

"It's his MO. He will contact you and set a ransom." Jenny said softly.

"And then take us." Ziva replied just as softly.

"Yes." Jenny said honestly. "They'll come looking for you two when you go to make the drop."

Tony puffed his chest out slightly and crossed his arms. "They'll be no match for us." He flinched when he felt a hit on the head. "Sorry boss."

"You know better than that DiNozzo." Gibbs glared. "They'll kill the kids if you fight back."

"If they are not already dead."

The room went silent, Ziva for the first time verbalizing what everyone was thinking.

"They aren't dead. They can't be." Tony said softly.

"They can't get their ransom without." Gibbs said with a matter of fact look. He flinched when he felt Jenny's glare on him. "What? It's true."

"They are more than just pawns Gibbs." Ziva stood up and exited the room, Abby quick on her heels.

"Now lookit what you did." Tony said frowning. "You upset Ziva." He stood up. "I'll be right back."

McGee looked at Jenny and shrugged. "You know as well as I do."

"It's going to be a long night."

Jenny nodded in agreement and looked towards the door that they left through. "They're going to be unbearable until we get this figured out."

"They already are." Gibbs growled. ..

Ziva sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. "It is my fault Abby. It is my fault they are gone."

"How could you have known that they were going to get take kids?" Abby asked, draping her arm over Ziva's slight shoulders.

"When emotions get involved....you let your guard down." Ziva said sadly. "Abby, I care about these children and I let my guard down and they got hurt."

--

"Your family is as good as dead."

Daniela opened her eyes and only to see the dark.

"You hear me in there Jew girl? Your family is as good as dead." He kicked the box and relished as he heard the girl groan.

"Where is my brother?" She croaked, her mouth thick with caked and dried blood.

The man looked down at the boy who was cowering in the corner, his left eye swollen shut.

"He's here. How much do you love your brother?" He petted the boy's hair gently, smiling at the boy.

"I love him. Leave him alone." Her voice wavered. "Do not hurt him. Hurt me instead."

"Are you sure?" He looked down at the boy, his dark brown eyes, his soft brown hair. "I don't know....your brother is pretty beautiful..."

Her voice no longer wavered. "I am sure. Leave him ALONE."

--

**AN – The song that I used was "All these lives" by Chris Doughtry. It's about a family whose child was kidnapped. And be impressed....an update that wasn't a month in waiting!**


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs watched over his team silently. Tony stretched out on the couch, Ziva lying across his chest her dark hair spread out. McGee snoring quietly on the loveseat, his arm wrapped protectively around Abby. He sighed and went to the kitchen to refill his coffee mug.

"They're still sleeping?" Jenny took off her glasses and looked up at Gibbs.

He grunted and made a detour to the coffee perk.

"You know, it's not as bad as you think." She stood up and stretched. "Relationships I mean."

"Jenny...don't." He leaned against the cupboard in the kitchen.

"Just because all of your relationships ended badly, doesn't mean they're all bad." The redhead glared at her senior agent.

"I am NOT having this conversation with you."

Jenny smirked and went back to reading the case file.

--

The light pierced her eyes, the blaring sound ripped at her brain. She followed silently, her feet shuffling tie together with thick rope, her hands behind her. Her eyes flickered around, memorizing each crack, each corner, each colour.

"I'm going to untie you, do you promise not to run away?" The man in the mask asked.

"Yes." Daniela said softly.

"Do you know your phone number?"

She cocked her eyebrow, even though it pulled on one of the newly opened cuts. "Do I look stupid to you?" Another sharp slap made her wince.

"You're a Jew. You're a stupid Jew." He glared at her. "Do you know your phone number?"

"Yes." She felt around her mouth with her tongue and wiggled a tooth that was knocked loose. "555-4561."

He dialled it. "You say EXACTLY what I tell you."

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Finally, after what felt like forever, Ziva's voice came on the line and filled the room through speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Mummy..." Daniela felt her throat constrict as she fought back tears.

"Daniela!" Ziva cried, and instantly Tony was at her side. "Daniela, how are you?"

"Alive." She whispered, looking at the man suspiciously.

"Tell them you are fine."

"I am fine." She repeated quietly.

"How is Jacob?"

Daniela looked towards her kidnapper who nodded his head. "Tell them he's fine too."

"Fine." She sighed and felt her chin begin to quiver. _"We are in a warehouse. Lots of noise. Trucks. We drove for over an hour. We are not fine, they hit us and kick us..." _Her voice trailed off when the man hit her.

"What where you telling her?!" He screamed, forgetting to cut the speaker phone off.

"N-nothing. That I love and missed them and to do whatever you tell them to." She looked up through bruised eyelids. "I swear."

He ripped the phone from her. "5 million dollars. Friday. I will contact you for the drop off point." Closing the phone he gave her a lewd smile. "Too bad you're diseased, you're kinda pretty." He ran his hand through her hair and over her cheek. "Very pretty."

She pulled back and winced. "Do not touch me."

Smiling down at her, he dragged her back to her box.

--

Ziva put the phone down, her hands shaking despite everything she did to calm them. "McGee..."

"Tracing as we speak."

"What did she say?" Gibbs asked, watching Ziva's reactions.

"They are in a warehouse with lots of trucks. They...they're getting beat." She ended softly.

Tony flinched and reached out to put his arm around her. "Hey...hey...Tim and Abby will find them...and then we'll go and get our kids."

She didn't notice his wording, neither did he, but everyone else in the room did.

"You will find them, right Tim?" He asked, his eyes silently pleading.

McGee turned back to his computer and typed as quickly as he could.

Waves of doubt washed over the team as McGee and Abby struggled to trace the call. Gibbs watched his senior agent that was so much like him in so many ways...the look of fear, anger, love...they were all real on Tony. Their family may have been construed at the start, it may have been a relationship of convenience to begin with...but it blossomed into something more. Sighing, conceding the fact that this was something that was out of his hands, something that was out of anyone's control, he looked towards his agents.

"DiNozzo, kitchen." He pointed to the room like it had personally attacked and stalked off.

Tony frowned, racking his brain for what he would have done to upset Gibbs, but finally reluctantly followed his boss into the kitchen, but not before placing a kiss on the top of Ziva's head. "Don't worry."

She smiled up at him. "Go before Gibbs kills you."

He flashed her a soft smile but followed her orders and went into the kitchen. Gibbs was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands and another one across from him. "Sit."

"Boss, I didn't do it."

"Tony..." Gibbs sighed. "Just sit down."

Tony sat on the chair and stared nervously at his boss.

"How serious are you?"

"What?"

"Tony, I mean it. I'm asking you. How serious are you with Ziva and the kids?" He ran his finger over the top lip of his coffee mug. "I can see it in your eyes and in your face. How serious?"

"Boss...I can't remember ever feeling like this. Ever."

"You know that a family is a big responsibility. They're not just something you can throw away when you get bored. They're real and they're forever."

"I know my history boss...but..." Tony sighed. "This is real. This is as real as it gets. They're mine and I care about them."

"And Ziva?"

His face gave it away before he had to say anything. "I see."

"I'm sorry Boss. Really, we didn't mean for it to happen...." He tensed and waited for a headslap that never came. "Boss?"

"Take care of them Tony. I know how it is to care about someone so much it hurts. But I swear to God, if you hurt any of them...I will kill you."

Tony nodded. "I swear on my life, I wouldn't hurt any of them."

"Good. Now go be with Ziva. As much as she says she's fine...she isn't."

"Thanks Boss. For everything."

"Go DiNozzo." He watched the younger agent scamper out of the kitchen. "Jen. Can you come here, I need to talk to you!"

--

Jacob was not a stupid boy. On the contrary, he was very smart and his lack of hearing did not put him at a disadvantage. He played the part. He pretended not to understand what they were telling him, despite reading lips. He pretended to not watch the men drag his sister away. He strained against his restraints, watching the men with a careful eye. He patiently waited for Ziva and Tony, knowing that they would be there for him...

--

"You're so pretty."

Daniela kept her gaze down and stared at her hands. She pulled away at his touch, swallow the feeling of disgust and repulsion.

"So young."

There was a new man. He seemed to be the boss. He got her out of her box and took pictures of her. "To make sure that your parents bring the money." He said.

She looked down, quietly praying that help would come soon. She didn't like the way he looked at her, his hot breath on her cheek...the way he touched her.

"So innocent...so pure."

Daniela chewed her bottom lip until it bled as she felt his hands on her body...her eyes filled with tears and she went rigid until she heard the box lock. Taking huge gasps of the stale oxygen she allowed the tears run down her face. She started humming the song that Tony and Ziva taught her.

"Somewhere out there,

Beneath the pale moonlight,

Someone's thinking of me,

And loving me tonight.

Somewhere out there,

Someone's saying a prayer,

That we'll find one another,

In that big somewhere out there.

And even though I know how very far apart we are,

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star,

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!

Somewhere out there,

If love can see us through,

Then we'll be together,

Somewhere out there,

Out where dreams

Come true..."

--

Had anyone known better, they would have thought that they were just a normal family, everyone over for an evening dinner, to play board games or perhaps just to visit. But it was anything but normal in the house. Tony took Ziva to the bedroom, allowing her cry privately. Abby and McGee worked furiously, their fingers flying at an uneven cadence. Jenny and Gibbs sat, watched and drank coffee in silence their minds elsewhere.

"Abby..."

"Timmy we're going to find them."

The goth looked from her computer to the junior agent and back again, her green eyes sad. McGee shook his head defiantly. "We WILL find them Abs."

Tony didn't mind when girls cried, at least he never used to. It meant that they were vulnerable and would come running to him. Now, the sight and sound of Ziva crying made him physically ill. He held her in his arms, allowing her hot tears soak through his expensive shirt.

"It will be okay Zee." He murmured, rubbing his hands down her back. "We'll get them."

The assassin swallowed hard, the dam of emotions broken, her tears flowing freely down her face. "Tony I lied to you."

His fingers raked through her dark curls. "It's okay Ziva."

"Tony...I love those kids...and...I love you."

He sighed and gently pulled her away. "How about we talk about his later? I don't want you to say something just because we're in this situation." He couldn't believe the fact that he was saying that.

"When?"

"When we find Jacob and Daniela." He gave her a firm kiss on her forehead. "Then we can talk all you want."

She yawned, her energy suddenly drained from her body. "Tony, I think I am going to have a quick cat nip."

"Cat nap."

"Yes, that."

Tony stood up to leave, until he felt Ziva's hand on his. "Stay Tony."

He nodded silently, pulling her close to him. They stayed like that until Ziva's eyes closed and she fell into a restless sleep. Tony separated from her and quietly closed the bedroom door. "Ziva is sleeping."

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "You should get some sleep too Tony, you look drained."

"Didn't sleep well last night." He admitted covering a yawn. "But I'll be fine."

"DiNozzo, go get some sleep. We'll let you know if we get something."

Tony nodded slowly. "Thanks."

--

She was too tired and sore to even cry. It was like the well of tears had dried up. Now all she could do was lie in the stifling oppressive heat of the metal box and wait. She had been told not to be afraid of dying because as her Ima had told her, "Everyone dies. _Malkuth hashamaim _is nothing to be afraid of." She was positive she was going to die, and die in a box none the less. If she was to die young, why didn't she die with her parents? With her brother. Her brother...she thought of Jacob. Who would protect him if she was dead? No one.

"Daniela?"

A voice, almost scared, broke her out of her reverie.

"Daniela, can you hear me?"

She mumbled something through her cracked and bleeding lips.

"It's James."

James. The bastard that sold her out. She stayed silent and waited for him to keep talking.

"I'm sorry Daniela." He continued. "Jacob is okay. He looks better today. I...I just did what my dad and uncle told me to do. I hope you understand."

"I do not." She licked her dry lips. "Why us?"

"Your family. Your dad married your mom...he took a pure race and dirtied it." James said, almost reciting what he had been told from birth. "Do you know Jesus?"

Daniela frowned. She knew the name, she knew what she had learned at school and at the synagogue about Jesus. "I know about him."

"Your people, the Jews. They killed him. The Bible says an Eye for an Eye." He sighed as if he was teaching this to a young child. "I am sorry Daniela. But you should really blame your parents. Your mother should have stayed with her own kind...and your father shouldn't have married a whore."

"James? Can I call my mom and dad? To say good bye?" Her voice was soft but strong. "Please?"

The boy thought. What could it hurt? They were going to die anyway.

"Okay. My dad and uncle are out. I will let you use the phone. Just don't tell them." He struggled with the lid of the box.

Sitting up, Daniela gave him a sore smile. "I will not. Thank you."

Her hands shook as he handed her phone and she pressed the numbers painfully. The phone rang and rang until a groggy voice answered.

"'Lo?"

Tears pricked her eyes. "Papa. It's Daniela...I love you."

--

**Muwahahaha, evil to leave it off there I know. **

**Remember, I always LOVE reviews. It's sad when I 50 new story update requests...and no reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Daniela!" Tony jumped up from the bed and rushed into the main room. "Baby...talk to me." He motioned desperately to McGee who nodded and began to type wildly.

"I am sorry." She cried, her voice breaking on the other side of the line. "I am sorry."

"No no...it's not your fault. We love you guys. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong." Tony waved at Ziva who scrambled into the room. Jenny threw her the other phone to her.

"Dani."

"Mummy!"

Ziva swallowed hard and collected herself. "Where are you Daniela?"

The girl looked around briefly, her eyes meeting James's before looking down. "In an office."

"Are the men with you?"

"No..." She shook her head slowly. "James let me use the phone."

"James? Who's James?" Tony interrupted.

"My friend from school." Daniela said sadly.

James laid a hand on her shoulder and pointed to his watch.

"Mummy...Papa. Do not come and find us. They will kill you. They do not want Jacob, just me. Just let me die instead." The girl said before the line went dead.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances that said more than words ever could.

"Tim...were you able to trace the call?" Tony asked, his voice shaking.

McGee typed for a few seconds. "We have it."

"Let's go." Tony jumped up, pulling Ziva to her feet.

"Tony." Gibbs said slowly. "You and Ziva stay here."

"But BOSS!"

"Stay. You two are too invested and we can't risk anything going wrong." He stared at the two of them with a glare, though softer than his usual one. "McGee, Jenny. Let's go."

Abby waved as the three left and took a seat beside Ziva. "They're going to be alright. Gibbs'll get them."

Tony nodded silent, the phone still in his hands. Ziva looked around before putting her head in her hands, her dark hair covering her face. The only sound was Ziva's almost silent cries, that broke both of their hearts...

--

Gibbs pulled up outside of the building that McGee had pointed out to them. "McGee you go around back, Jenny you come with me." He said gruffly, throwing open the car door.

They watched as McGee quickly ran around to the back of the building.

"Clear here boss."

Nodding towards Jenny, they walked towards the entrance their guns cocked. Yelling could be heard from the inside.

"YOU DID WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THE LITTLE JEW GIRL USE THE PHONE!" A smack quickly followed.

"On my count McGee." Gibbs whispered. "One."

They took a step closer.

"Two."

Crouching they braced themselves.

"THREE."

Gibbs kicked the door down, Jenny beside him, their guns ready. "FEDERAL AGENTS! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

They stared at each other, two men, one holding Jacob in front of him and the other holding Daniela like human shields.

"Put 'em down or the Jew kids get it." The one holding Jacob sneered. "The retard'll get it first."

Jenny and Gibbs slowly began to place their guns on the floor, giving a silent signal to McGee who made his move...tackling the smaller of the two men and allowing Gibbs to take the larger. The children broke free from their kidnappers, both running towards Jenny...

--

"Tony, we have them." Jenny said, her arms wrapped around the two children. "We have them."

"Thanks."

"We're taking them to Grant Macy Hospital. Meet us there."

"Right." Tony put the phone down and looked at Abby and Ziva. "They're being taken to the hospital." He said quietly. He pursed his lips, his eyes filling up with tears. "Zee, they're okay."

Falling to the couch, he buried his head in his arms. "They're okay." Gasping, he struggled to get oxygen.

"It is okay Tony. It is okay." He felt Ziva and Abby's arms around him, not telling him that it was wrong to cry, not telling to suck it up and be a man. Not telling him anything at all.

--

They sat in the car. Jacob squealed and squirmed, his little hands grabbing at everything and anything. He plastered Jenny with kisses and wrapped his arms around her neck. His fingers moved gingerly, his face wincing at certain movements, but his face was happy.

Daniela on the other hand sat on the car, silent tears running down her face leaving trails on her dirty cheeks. She shied away from any and all contact, pulling her knees to her chest and pulling Jenny's NCIS jacket over her.

"Daniela?"

The girl ignored her, closing her eyes tightly and refusing to open them until she heard Ziva's voice.

"Daniela?"

The girl ripped the jacket off her face and threw herself into Ziva's arms.

A look that had never graced the Mossad officer's face was evident. Love. Pure love. Tony watched as he held Jacob close to his chest. "It's okay." He muttered. "You're okay." The boy gave him a small smile and gingerly made a few signs. _I love you._ Tony sighed and pulled the boy closer as they walked into the hospital.

"I'll go with Jake...you go with Dani." Tony said placing Jacob on a gurney.

Ziva nodded and helped Daniela onto the rolling bed. A look of terror crossed the girl's face. She grabbed wildly for Ziva who reached out and held her hand.

"_It will be okay Daniela. They just want to make sure you are okay."_

"_Do not let them touch me!" _The girl screamed. _"No no no no no!" _She flailed her eyes wild. Her breath came in short gasps, her small body overtaken by tremors.

"She's having a panic attack." A slightly familiar voice from behind said. "We're going to have to sedate her."

Dr. Jeanne Benoit came from behind and gently placed her arm on the girl who tensed and tried to break free. "What's her name?"

"Daniela." Ziva said tightly.

"Daniela, I am going to give you some medicine to help you sleep." She said softly, giving the girl an injection. Quickly, the girl's blue eyes closed and she fell against the bed.

"We will need to get samples off of her." Ziva said to Jeanne.

"We'll put her in room 8." Jeanne said, brushing the girl's hair to the side.

"Toda." Ziva closed her eyes and gathered herself before walking over towards Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Abby. "We require samples." Her voice was barely audible, her body shaking.

"I'll get them." Abby said, giving Ziva a quick hug. The Mossad officer nodded blankly, her eyes watching as the gurney containing Daniela rolled by.

Silence is not a friend when you're alone. It is even more unnerving when you're with friends. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears, hear the monotonous sounds of the hospital, hear her own panicked breathing. Silence was not a friend. Daniela's voice it was different. It was panicked, it was hurt, it was broken. She walked over to where she saw Tony disappear with Jacob, welcoming the sounds that surrounded her.

"How is he?"

Tony turned around and gave a short smile. "He's going to be sporting some scars and casts on his hands...They broke them so he couldn't 'talk.''

Jacob waved at Ziva, his right hand already casted in a blue fibreglass cast. With his one free hand, Jacob slowly signed to her. _I love you_

Ziva smiled softly, wrapping her arms around the boy. When she pulled away, she placed a kiss on the boy's bruised forehead. _I love you_ she signed back.

_Daniela?_

_Other room._

He nodded.

"How is she?" Tony asked, his eyes still trained on the boy.

"Getting tests done...getting samples." Ziva replied softly. "She had an...attack."

"Attack?"

"Panicked." Her eyes were uncertain.

--

The young ones were always the hardest. Jeanne Benoit tore off her gloves and tossed them in the bin. The girl looked oddly familiar. Daniela Della Roevere. The woman, she looked even more familiar, but she brushed the idea away. She had to talk to the mother. The mother, she was easy to pick out. Dark hair pulled back in a braid, her lithe frame leaning against the wall, hands being wrung in worry, mouth moving in silent prayers.

"Excuse me?"

Ziva looked up and quickly made her way over to the doctor. "How is she?"

"She's going up for surgery now. Her ribs are broken and they punctured a lung. We also did a rape kit..." Jeanne said watching as the woman flinched at the word.

"And?"

Jeanne stared at the woman, at the way she stood, her face hard and carved in stone. "She was raped."

--

Daniela opened her eyes slowly, the room coming into focus.

"_You are awake." _Ziva said softly, brushing the girl's curls off of her face.

She nodded slowly. Her eyes filled with tears and struggled to sit up.

"_No, stay lying down. You just had surgery." _Ziva watched the girl lie back down, her eyes avoiding making eye contact. _"Daniela, we care _about_ you. You know that you can tell us anything."_

Daniela turned and looked at her for a second before lowering her gaze. _"I know."_

"_Is there anything you want?"_

"_A shower."_

Ziva sighed. _"That is the one thing you cannot have until you heal."_ She got up to move to get a glass of water from the other side of the room.

"_No! Please stay!"_ Daniela shot up out of bed, only to fall back writhing in pain. _"Don't leave me alone!" _Sobs wracked her body, empty sobs...

"_I'm not leaving." _Ziva said softly, comforting the girl. _"We will not leave you."_

"_They touched me."_ Her voice was soft, broken. _"I tried to get them to stop."_

For once, Ziva was glad Tony wasn't in the room. She sat on the bed and took the child into her arms, rocking her back and forth softly singing.

"Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby

Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby

And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love alone  
With love you'll find your way  
My love

The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby

Yes I will sing this lullaby  
Oooooohhh"

She stopped when she felt the girl go limp in her arms, her breathing calming.

"Ziva?"

Looking up she met Tony's gaze.

"Tony..." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. "They raped her Tony. They raped Daniela."

--

Jenny stood up as she saw Ziva and Tony storm out of Daniela's room with Gibbs close beside her.

"How is she?"

Tony glared, his jaw hard and his teeth clenched. "Jenny, they raped her. They beat her and raped her. Because of us. Because of us, an 8 year old girl was raped and almost beat to death." He clenched and unclenched his hands at his side. "They broke Jacob's hands so he can't communicate. God Jenny. WE did this to them."

Gibbs sighed and took the younger anger by his shoulder and led him away from Jenny and Ziva. "Come'on Tony, let's grab a coffee." He shot Jenny a look over his shoulder. She nodded and took Ziva in her arms.

"Ziva?"

"She is but a child Jenny. Just a child." She didn't say anything else, just let herself be held. Like she had held Daniela earlier.

--

**AN – The song Lullaby was done by Josh Groban. **

**So here's the deal. I get you all addicted to my story and now I have midterms, massive papers and projects due and a trip to Victoria for Team Canada Trials. I will do my best to update, but I can't guarantee anything at this moment in time, but we'll see how my time management skills are. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Tony." Gibbs looked at his agent and shook his head slightly. "Tony. DINOZZO!"

The senior agent's head snapped up, his eyes dark with fear and anger. "Boss, they raped Daniela. They RAPED her." His voice was strangled. He pounded his fist on the cheap plastic hospital table. "The raped her." He kept repeating it, like he couldn't actually believe it. "Boss, she's 8. She's only 8."

"The same age as Kelly..." Gibbs said quietly. He took a swallow of his coffee and ran his finger across the top of the cup. "Tony. I know what you're going through."

Tony took a deep breath, his jaw twitching. "Boss...give me thirty seconds with them. Thirty seconds."

"You know I can't do that."

"Thirty seconds boss. Thirty seconds...they...they raped my little girl." The poor Coke can never stood a chance. It was crushed, Coke still leaking out of it.

Gibbs sighed and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. He knew exactly what he was going through. The anger. The frustration. The helplessness. The pain. He knew it all and he knew exactly where it led. And in this case, it was no where good. Leaving Tony alone, or god forbid Ziva, with either of the two suspects would only lead to death. At least one, maybe more.

"Tony."

"Boss...I know."

"I'll handle the interrogation." Gibbs stood up.

A flicker of a smile crossed Tony's face "Thanks boss."

--

"Ziva?"

"I need to be with Daniela when she wakes up. She will be frightened." Ziva ran her hands through her hair that was getting wilder and wilder by the hour.

"Ziva, you need to calm down. She can't see you like this." Jenny said softly.

"SOMEONE needs to be there."

"Abby is." Like a mother comforting her child, Jenny took Ziva into her arms and held her soundly. "Abby's in Daniela's room and McGee is with Jacob."

"Jenny...who could do that to a child?"

"They're caught Ziva. We caught them. They can't hurt anyone else."

The Mossad assassin dropped onto the hard plastic chair, her face in her hands. "We should have caught them before Director."

"We did all we could." The redhead sat down, pulling the younger woman into her arms.

"No, we did not. We did not protect them." Ziva sighed, trying to shrug the older woman off. "We did not protect them..." Tears slipped from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks...

--

Jacob stared at McGee and sighed. He pushed forward a picture of Tony and tapped on it with the side of his cast.

"He isn't here." McGee said slowly.

A picture of Ziva and the same look.

"She's not here either."

_Game_. Jacob pushed the checker board towards McGee. The agent gave the boy a soft smile.

"Sure, let's play." They set up the game in silence, Jacob watching intently. "Who do you want to be?"

Jacob smiled and pulled the red pieces towards him.

"Okay I'll be black." McGee smiled as the game started, the boy working quickly. "I know you can't hear me, but there are a lot of people here that care about you guys...and we're really REALLY happy that you and your sister are safe." He moved the round wooden piece over. "You kids amaze me...being through everything..."

The red piece slid across the board in silence, Jacob smiling at McGee.

"You're a strong kid." Sighing McGee looked at Jacob who was trying to stick the checker pieces into his cast. "Though, buddy, just between you and me...you've got to stop hanging out with DiNozzo." He reached over and took the checker pieces away. "You're kind of strange."

Jacob stared at him with a blank stare and grabbed a pen, shoving it inside his cast.

"Really strange."

--

_He wouldn't stop staring at her...a look that made her skin crawl. He smiled, his eyes looking her up and down. _

"_You know you're really pretty."_

_She pulled away. "Leave me alone."_

"_Your brother is really pretty too." He smiled at Jacob who was staring up at them, his dark eyes barely visible between his thick lashes and his newly acquired black eye. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to him."_

_She made a decision. One that no 8 year old should ever make, but she made it. "No...do not hurt him. Do not touch him."_

_His hands ran through her hair, his breath on her neck. "You made the right choice." He licked her ear. "Do you know that Mary Magdalene was a prostitute? Just like your mom...and now just like you."_

_Pain. She saw white hot pain, her body ripping in two...She felt fluid between her legs...it hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. She wished she could just end the pain and humiliation..._

Daniela jerked up, her eyes wide in fear. Tear streamed down her face, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Daniela..." Abby sat at the side of her bed inching closer. "Daniela are you okay?"

The girl pulled the blanket over her head, curling up into a ball. "I want my papa." She whispered. "I want my mummy."

"They're...talking to Gibbs and the Director." The goth looked around nervously. "Is there anything I can do?"

The girl didn't answer.

"I'll go find one of them."

A head popped out from underneath the covers. "Abby?"

"Yes Daniela?"

"Thank you."

Abby smiled down and made her way out of the room, almost bumping into Jenny and Ziva. "Daniela is asking for you and Tony."

Ziva started to go into the room before Abby grabbed her arm. "Zee...she's...she's not right."

"I know Abby." Ziva took a deep breath before going into the room.

"Director...she's going to be okay...right?"

Jenny sighed and peered through the window. "I hope so. We should go find Tony and Gibbs..." She watched as Daniela ripped the blanket from her head and tried to crawl over to where Ziva was sitting...

"Hey Dani..."

Daniela shook her head. "They are watching me...They are going to hurt me again"

"No one will ever hurt you again Daniela. No one." Ziva stroked the girl's hair. "I promise you. Tony and I will not allow it."

"Never ever." Tony said, opening the door and coming to the other side of the bed.

Ziva smiled over the girl's head at Tony. He gave her a terse smile, wrapping his arms around the two of them. "I will never let anything happen to you and Jacob again. I promise."

"When can we go home?" Daniela whispered. "I just want to go home."

"Soon sweetie, soon." Tony whispered. "As soon as the doctors give us the okay...Are you feeling okay?" He pulled away and stared at the girl.

She withered under his gaze and began to pull the blankets up to her chin. "I feel better."

"Daniela, we cannot help you if you do not tell us how you feel. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Ziva said, perching on the side of the bed. "You can tell us anything."

"Anything?"

Tony nodded. "Anything."

Slowly Daniela lifted up the sheet that covered her legs...showing the gradually growing pool of blood on her robe. "Papa...I hurt."

Tony swallowed the vomit that rose in his throat. "Ziva, why don't you stay with Daniela, I'll go get the doctor."

Ziva nodded, closing her eyes briefly before turning back to the small girl. "How about I read a story to you? Gibbs brought a few along." She opened the book and read a few pages while the girl squirmed uncomfortably. "The little boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when grandma visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his mother wanted to sell him to the zoo! But at night time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that nine-year-old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

"You will love us forever?"

"Of course we will." Ziva smiled and stood up as Tony re-entered the room, the doctor on his tail. "Dani...We need to go out and talk for a couple of minutes while the doctor checks you over, okay?"

Daniela nodded stiffly, watching as Ziva and Tony left the room. Tony pulled the door tight behind them, automatically pulling Ziva into a tight embrace. "I know Zee...I know."

--

Gibbs stared at the man sitting across from him, his eyes hard.

"I guess you want to know why?" The man said with a cocky smile on his face. "She was going to grow up to be a whore anyway, so I just helped her along."

Staring at the man Gibbs shook his head slightly. "You better be glad that I didn't allow her mother or father to do this interrogation."

The man rolled his eyes. "Really? I'm soooo scared."

Gibbs stood up and left the room. McGee sat in the viewing room staring at the man. He looked so...so...normal. It was hard to believe he did such unfathomable things. Yet he did.

"If Ziva and Tony were here..." McGee stared when Gibbs entered the room.

"He'd be dead."

"He wouldn't even be that, McGee." Gibbs took a swallow of his coffee. "Death is too good."

McGee nodded slowly watching as Gibbs left the room.

He took the stairs two by two up to Jenny's office and opened the door without knocking. She was sitting at her desk, her glasses thrown aside, a glass of bourbon in her hand.

"Jethro..."

Walking over to her desk, he poured himself a glass and sat down on the couch. Jenny quickly followed suit. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to mould against his body.

"Sometimes this job sucks Jethro." Jenny whispered. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know Jenny."

"How is DiNozzo?"

Gibbs sighed and tightened his embrace. "As can be expected." He took a drink of the bourbon in his free hand.

"Good thing he doesn't own a sniper rifle." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Doesn't need one. He's got Ziva." Gibbs closed his eyes.

"True." Jenny took a sip of the gold liquid. "Do you still have a change of clothes here?"

"Mmm hmm. Abby and McGee are heading home."

A smile crossed the Director's face. "Good."

--

Jeanne pulled her gloves off and threw them in the bin. She shut the door behind her and stared at Tony. He had the woman on his lap, wiping tears away from her face.

"Tony..."

He looked up, recognition crossing his face. "Jeanne...You...Daniela..."

She nodded and gave Tony a forced smile. "I looked at Daniela."

At the sound of the girl's name, Ziva jumped up from his embrace and turned to the doctor. "How is she? She...she was bleeding..."

Looking around, Jeanne pulled the two of them to a more secluded corner of the waiting room. "She will be okay, in time. The bleeding it was from the rape. She has tearing on her vaginal wall. The swelling went down and that allowed the blood to seep out."

Ziva closed her eyes tightly, a pained look on her face. Tony took a sharp intake of breath, his face turning grey. He leaned over the closest garbage bin and vomited.

"She will be okay?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Physically." Jeanne thought back to the girl in the room. The way she covered her face, the way she tensed when she touched her, her cries. "She should heal, but...I would advise taking her to a therapist."

"When can they go home?" Tony interjected, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Jacob can go home anytime. Daniela...I would suggest staying another day or two."

Tony nodded. "We'll sign Jake out tonight and take him home. We'll say goodnight to Dani and we'll be back first thing tomorrow."

--

Tony held Ziva tight, inhaling her scent and memorizing the feeling of her body on his. Her defences were down making her appear almost innocent. He pulled the blanket up to cover her naked body and slipped out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts on his way out. Jacob's door was shut, but the light was on. He cracked it open and peered in. The little boy was sitting on his bed clutching his ragged bear. He looked up at Tony and yawned.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Me neither." Tony climbed onto the boy's bed, allowing Jacob to crawl into his arms. Slowly their breath calmed and both of them fell into a restless sleep.

--

**Sorry for the ultra depressing episode. I'm actually writing one of my major papers on the effect of rape on families for my family sociology paper so it kind of bled over into this. **


	14. Chapter 14

Ziva pulled on her clothes and slipped out of the bedroom. The sun had just set, the dark glow lighting up the room. She could hear Tony snoring from Jacob's room and she was thankful that the boy was deaf. She scribbled a note and left it on the table before quickly leaving.

The roads were quiet, it was to be expected seeing as it was late. She drove to the hospital in silence, alone with her thoughts. The parking lot had cleared out, but still held many vehicles. She threw the vehicle into park and quickly made her way to the fourth floor. The nurse gave her a short nod when she arrived at the desk.

"I can stay with my daughter, right?"

"Sure. Your mother and father in law are with her right now."

Ziva stopped in her tracks and frowned slightly, until she saw Jenny's telltale red hair. "Thanks."

"They've been here since you and your husband left." The nurse smiled sweetly. "I'll call for a cot."

"Thank you." Ziva said softly, walking towards the room. She stopped in the doorway and took in the scene. Jenny sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around the little girl. Gibbs sitting on the chair, reading glasses on, reading a book to Jenny and Daniela.

Daniela looked up when she heard Ziva enter the room and gave her a small smile. "Gibbs is reading a book to us." She whispered sleepily.

"What book is he reading?"

Gibbs looked over his shoulder and gave Ziva a sad smile. "We're reading the Boxcar Children." He showed her the cover. "It was one of Kelly's favourites."

Daniela shifted on the bed to make room for Ziva. "Mummy, please. Come lay here."

"Go." Jenny whispered softly, gently pushing Ziva towards the bed.

"That sounds great Dani." Ziva sat on the bed, pulling Daniela gently onto her lap. She ran her hands through the girl's soft hair, listening to Gibbs and Jenny trade off reading different chapters. Daniela quickly fell asleep her arms wrapped around a soft stuffed rabbit.

"Thank you." Ziva said quietly.

Jenny nodded. "Sometimes you need a break." She said quietly. "You can't be here 24/7 Zee. We know that. The nurses know that. She knows that."

Ziva gave a short nod, never taking her eyes off of the sleeping girl. The nurse rolled a cot into the room. "Here you go Mrs. Della Roevere." She placed some blankets and a pillow on top.

"Thanks." Jenny smiled at the nurse. "We should get going. We'll be back tomorrow." She walked over and gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll be okay Ziver." Gibbs whispered. "You all will be." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How's DiNozzo?"

"He and Jacob were sleeping when I left."

Gibbs nodded. "Try to get some sleep Ziver."

Ziva sighed. "I will try." She sat on the cot, and pulled her knees up to her chest, listening to the beeping of the machines and Daniela's steady breathing.

"Jenny?"

The redhead looked up and gave Gibbs a small smile.

"You okay?"

She shook her head slightly. "You know people are going to get hurt in this line of work Jethro, but...you never think it's going to be a kid."

Gibbs shrugged and poured two glasses of bourbon. "Have a drink."

Jenny looked down at the amber liquid and took a long swallow. "An innocent child."

"Collateral damage." Gibbs said softly. "I know I know, it's a horrible saying especially when relating to children, but that's what it is. People use kids, they die and it's just collateral damage." He sat down on the couch in her office and put his arm around her. "They were just collateral damage in their own little war."

"Jethro, do you think they'll be okay?"

"Kids are resilient."

"And their parents?" She gave him a look.

"It takes time." He admitted slowly. "Tony and Ziva have really taken to them, haven't they?"

"Can you blame them?" Jenny took a sip of the drink in her hands. "Tony needs to take care of someone, it's his greatest weakness, his ability to care. He becomes personally involved with people. Tony loves loving people."

Gibbs nodded and swirled the drink in his hand. "And Ziva?"

"Ziva is a whole other can of worms." Jenny put the glass down and stared at her hands. "She doesn't need anyone. Or at least she didn't. But she needs those kids as much as they need her."

Jacob opened his eyes and tried to look around. He felt warm and safe, still wrapped in Tony's arms. He squirmed until he was able to wiggle free.

He rolled off the bed and ran towards Tony and Ziva's room and threw the door open. It was empty, Ziva's clothes spread on the floor. He frowned and took off for the family room, she had to be there. It was empty, the only thing out of place Ziva's running shoes missing. He walked slowly back to his bedroom and shook Tony awake.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

Jacob's lower lip quivered as he pointed to a picture of Ziva.

"You want Ziva?"

The boy nodded.

"She's probably in the bedroom." Tony said with a yawn. "Why don't we go check?" He allowed himself to be pulled out of the bedroom by the boy. They opened the door to the master bedroom, Jacob pointing at the bed. "Hmmm...she's not here."

Shaking his head, Jacob tried to wipe his eyes with his casted hands.

"Wonder where she went..." Tony picked the boy up and carried him out of the room. His eye caught the note on the table and read it. "She went to see Daniela."

The boy's face lit up at the mention of his sister's name. _DANIELA!_ He signed happily.

"How about we go take a bath and then take Ziva and Daniela some breakfast? And maybe bring your sister some clothes?"

_No bath._

Tony shook his head and threw the small boy over his shoulder.

_The lid was opening, flooding her eyes with bright light. The air seemed to be sucked out of her lungs, forcing her to gasp for air. His rancid breath was hot on her face, his bloodshot eyes staring her up and down. She shivered, tensing, knowing what was coming next. She begged for Jacob to be taken away...and only let up once she saw the boy was moved..._

Daniela sat up with a start, feeling liquid warmth between her legs. Tears streamed down her face as she felt Ziva pull her into her arms.

"It's okay Daniela..."

"I had an accident..." The girl whispered, hiding her face in her shoulder.

"It's okay." Ziva repeated, pulling the girl tight in her arms. "I will call a nurse."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I did not mean to."

Ziva sighed and pressed the call button on the wall. A nurse came in and gave Ziva a soft smile. She gently pried the girl away and pushed her hair aside.

"Hey there girlie." The nurse gave Daniela a big grin. "My name is Anna."

Daniela gave her a fearful look. "I had an accident."

Anna nodded. "No worries girlie, it happens to the best of us." She pulled the girl out of the bed. "How about you go take a shower and we'll get your bed cleaned up."

"Okay."

Anna led Daniela to the washroom and turned on the shower. "You can hold onto the railing if you need to. There is soap here...and some kids shampoo and conditioner here."

"Thank you." The door shut locking Daniela inside.

"Don't worry, it does happen to a lot of children, especially after something traumatic." Anna stripped the bed and tossed the sheets out the door into a bin. "It is normal."

Ziva nodded and ran her hands through her thick and knotted curls.

"It may take some time...but she'll recover. They always do." Anna smiled. "Why don't you go get a tea or coffee from the cafeteria while she showers?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, I will wait until Tony comes. I do not want to leave her alone again."

Anna nodded. "It's not your fault you know."

"Pardon?"

"Parents always blame themselves, but it's not your fault." Anna sprayed the bed and then placed new sheets on it.

Nodding Ziva sat back down on cot and listened until the water stopped running.

"Two chocolate chip muffins, one blueberry and one fruit explosion...one large coffee two creams and five sugars. Yes, five sugars. One large black tea, one apple juice and one orange juice." Tony asked, going through the drive through. He gave the girl in the window some money and took the bag.

Jacob grinned and began rifling through the bag.

"Hey hey, slow down half pint. We want to eat with your sister and Ziva, okay?"

Looking up, Jacob sighed and put the bag on the floor.

They drove in silence, pulling up to the hotel parking lot. Jacob noticed Ziva's red Mini and started squealing happily. _ZIVA _he signed quickly.

"Right, we're going to see Ziva and Daniela." Tony put the car into park and helped the boy out of his booster seat. "Come on, let's go squirt." He grabbed the bag in one hand and the boy's hand in another and they made their way up to Daniela's room.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Daniela's room. Ziva was sitting on the bed braiding Daniela's hair. Jacob tore off towards Daniela and Jacob and tried to pull himself onto the bed.

"Hey there little man." Ziva said pulling him up on the bed.

The boy gave Ziva a hug, trying to wrap his casted hands around her body.

Tony placed the bag and drinks on the nearest table and sat on the edge of the bed. He learned over ad gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek and then pulled Daniela gingerly onto his lap. "How are my two favourite girls doing today?"

Ziva smiled. "We are good." She eyed the bag on the table. "What's in the bag?"

Tony grinned. "Breakfast...and something for my special little girl." He pulled out muffins and passed the tea to Ziva. Jacob grinned and passed the other bag to Daniela. It had a soft pair of black fleece pants and a soft green tshirt. It also held other necessities like pyjamas, underwear and socks.

"Thank you." Daniela said softly.

"I also packed your Ipod and some activity books." Tony said with a shrug.

"Thank you Papa." She pulled out the activity books and duly separated the box of crayons and passed them to Jacob. The two children started colouring, Daniela reverting to only signing with Jacob.

"Your Papa and I are going to go outside and talk, okay?" Ziva said standing up from the bed.

"Yes, that is okay." Daniela clucked her tongue at her brother's attempt to colour within the lines with his casted hands. "We will colour."

Tony gave each of the children a kiss on their heads before following Ziva out into the hallway. "Jacob was really worried when you were gone." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Sorry, I had to come here."

"I know." He leaned his chin on the top of her head and took a deep breath. "How is she?"

"As to be expected I suppose." Ziva inhaled and took in his scent. "What are we going to do, Tony?"

"Right now, we give both of them all the love they need. And we go on from there. Parenting doesn't come with a handbook."

They pulled apart slowly, Tony brushing her hair off her face. "I talked to Jeanne and she was going to call a child psychologist." He continued. "I also brought some clothes for you, they're out in the car."

"Thank you." She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

Just then a blonde woman came behind them and cleared her throat. They jumped away guiltily. The woman smiled. "Sorry, I'm Dr. Jordan Parker. Child psychologist."

Tony smiled and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Tony and this is Ziva. Della Roevere."

"Daniela is your daughter?" Dr. Parker asked flipping through a chart.

"Yes. She is 8. She is in the room with her brother, Jacob." Ziva said crossing her arms across her chest. "What are you going to do?" She hated therapists and was wary of the gentle looking woman.

"First, we're just going to talk. I have some toys, pictures, books if she isn't comfortable with just talking." Jordan gave Ziva a comforting smile. "We'll go as slow as she needs to. We usually ask that the parents aren't present, we find that most children are ashamed of what happened to them and they clam up around their parents."

Ziva stiffened visibly and frowned at the woman.

"I promise, we'll only do as much as she can handle."

Tony gave the doctor a smile and took Ziva by the hand. "Zee, why don't you go home and take a shower...I'll stay here with Jake and we'll wait."

Ziva gave him a sideways glance before nodding. "Okay, but I want to say goodbye to Jacob and Daniela."

Jordan nodded and followed Tony and Ziva into the room.

"Daniela, I am going home to shower." Ziva said leaning over and giving the girl a kiss on her forehead. "I will be back soon."

The girl nodded. "Okay."

"Is there anything you want me to bring back for you?"

She thought for a second before nodding. "Yes. Can you bring Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby, Palmer and Ducky?"

Ziva smiled. "I will see sweetheart."

Tony scooped Jacob off the bed and propped him on his hip. "Dani, this is Dr. Parker, she wants to talk to you. Jake and I are going to go to the playset outside."

Daniela looked at the woman with a critical eye before she nodded slowly. "Okay Papa." She watched as Tony left the room, shutting the door behind him. Her eyes met the blue ones of the doctor and she swallowed hard, watching as the woman sat down across from her.

**Here is the latest chapter. Yay! Finals are over! I should (hopefully) have more time to write.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Going to point out that I have never been in therapy so chances are it's not going to be what it's supposed to be like. Oh, and my **********ing computer crashed, and I fried my harddrive...so yeah. My wonderfully created chapter was totally erased. SIGH, back to square one.**

Dr. Jordan Parker had been a psychologist for 15 years, and she had seen everything, though it never got any easier. Especially when it came to children and their families. This was no exception. She watched the small girl on the bed with a trained eye, and flipped through what she knew about her and her family.

"How are you Daniela?"

Daniela shrugged and propped herself up on the pillows. "Okay."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Two bad men took me and my brother." She mumbled looking down at her lap. Her eyes never met those of the doctor, instead fluttering between her lap and the door. "They broke Jacob's hands...he's deaf...he needs to use his hands to talk. And they broke them."

"I'm sure you're a good big sister and you help your brother out a lot." Jordan wrote something down on her pad of paper. "Did they hurt you?"

"My brother needs his hands to talk." Daniela said quietly, never making eye contact. "He needs them."

"I know Daniela, but sweetheart, we need to talk." Jordan moved her chair closer to the bed. "Can you tell me what they did to you?"

She shook her head, her braid swishing back and forth. "They...they...hit me. And...kicked me...and..." A tear rolled down her face that she wiped away roughly.

Jordan watched as the girl bunched the sheets in her hands, chewing at her bottom lip. "They...touched me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Pulling three dolls out of her bag, Jordan placed them on the bed and waited for the girl to make eye contact, as brief as it was. "I have three dolls here. Can you show me with the dolls what happened to you?" She pointed to the smallest one. "This one is you, and these other two are the two men. Can you show me what happened?"

The girl ran her finger over the smaller doll, lingering on the long dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked at the other two dolls with a look of hatred, her face hard. With a look that was a cross of frustration and anger, she tore the pants off of the smaller doll and shoved the larger two on top of it. "That is what they did to me." She spat throwing the three dolls on the floor. "That is what they did to me!" The monitors she was attached to started to blink wildly as her blood pressure rose. Tears started streaming down her face. "They said they would hurt Jacob...and my Mummy and Papa...they said they would hurt them." She hiccupped, as nurses rushed into the room, Tony on their heels.

"What's wrong?" He rushed to Daniela's bedside.

Jordan shook her head. "She just got upset." She gave Tony a look of understanding. "It's okay Daniela, just take some deep breaths."

Daniela struggled for air, her blood pressure slowly dropping, Tony staying to the side with Jacob. "I...I am okay Papa." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

Tony stepped forward and wrapped Daniela up in a tight hug. "Okay sweetie. You know where I am if you need something."

The nurses gave a curt nod and adjusted the machines one last time before following Tony and Jacob out of the room.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Jordan pulled out a pad of paper and some crayons. "Do you draw?"

"Yes." The girl eyed the paper with greedy eyes.

"Can you draw me your family?"

Daniela nodded, a smile crossing her face. She grabbed some crayons and busily went to work. First a girl with long curly hair. Then a smaller boy with a crayon smile. Two adults, both wearing black suits and smiles. Other adults were added. A tall woman with black pigtails wearing all black clothing, a man beside her. An older man with a bow tie and glasses, a younger man wearing what resembled green pyjamas beside him. A man with silver hair with a frown and a woman with fire red hair standing beside him. And finally, above everyone else, three smaller figures, all in white. A boy, a man and a woman.

"Can you tell me about this picture?" Jordan asked examining the picture.

Shrugging, Daniela placed the crayons in the box and looked at the drawing. "It is my family." She pointed to the centre two. "That is me, and that is Jacob." Moving farther out, she started explaining each person. "That is my Mummy and Papa. That is Tim and Abby. This is Ducky and Jimmy. And this is Gibbs and Jenny."

"Gibbs doesn't look very happy." Jordan noted pointing to the frown.

"He is very nice. He reads to me. But he does not smile. I think that he is sad a lot." Daniela pointed to Jenny and nodded. "But he smiles when Jenny is around."

"She looks interesting."

Daniela nodded emphatically. "That is Abby. She is very fun. And that is her Tim."

"Her Tim?"

"He is very nice. He cares for lots of people."

"And who are they?" Jordan asked pointing to the three figures in white.

"Angels."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ziva! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Did something happen to Jacob or Daniela?"

Ziva frowned slightly and waited for the inevitable bone crushing hug from Abby. "They are fine Abby, do not worry. I went home to shower and change clothes, but Daniela had a request."

Gibbs walked over, coffee in hand and nodded her on. "Request?"

"Yes, request." Daniela looked up towards the railing where Jenny stood, leaning over and peering down at them. "She would like to see you all."

"All of us?" McGee said quietly from his computer.

"All of you, McGee." Ziva smiled. "She made a point of asking. Are you too busy to come?"

Gibbs took a sip of coffee and nodded. "Slow day."

"YAY!" Abby exclaimed, wrapping Gibbs in a hug. "I need to go get the presents I have! I bought both some gifts! Just give me a second!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How're you doing there buddy boy?" Tony smiled down at Jacob who was contentedly playing with a large truck in the sitting room. The boy smiled up at him and kept running the truck around. He picked up an old copy of _Sports Illustrated_ and flipped through it, his concentration not on the articles but everywhere else. Months ago he would have complained about being bored, about being stuck in a hospital with a four year old. He would have complained until Gibbs had slapped him. But here he was, worrying, sitting, pacing, thinking and loving.

"Excuse me, Mister Della Roevere?"

Tony stood up and faced the doctor. "How did she do?"

"Well Mister Della Roevere,"

"Tony, please."

"Tony." Jordan sat down across from him and sighed. "She's a strong little girl, but she's still a little girl. She's carrying a lot of pain, confusion, fear and guilt with her."

"But...she'll be okay...Right?"

Jordan sighed again. "Mist...Tony. I can't say one way or the other. She's going to need therapy and lots of support. Some days she'll appear fine, happy even. The next day she may be completely different. All you can do is support her." She glanced at Jacob with a soft smile.

Tony nodded and extended his hand to the doctor. "Thank you Doctor Parker."

The elevator door rang and Ziva, followed by Gibbs and Jenny came off. He spotted them and gave a short wave. Jordan smiled. "Your family?"

"Yeah."

"I recognize them from Daniela's drawing." She stood up and gave a nod to the small group. "I should get going. I have another client, but I will visit Daniela tomorrow. I know how much of a strain something like this can be on a family. A good friend of mine is a family counsellor...if you're interested."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for everything." Scooping Jacob up in his arms, Tony walked towards the group. "Thanks for coming."

"Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy are in the next elevator." Jenny said with a smile, taking Jacob from Tony. "We couldn't all fit in with Abby's stuff."

"And she convinced Jimmy and Tim to carry it for her." Ziva said, placing a kiss on Tony's cheek. "How is Daniela?"

"Had a bit of an incident earlier, but she seems okay." Tony said waiting for the elevator doors to open. He shrugged at Ziva's darkened expression. "The doctor said that it will happen, but she said that Daniela handled it well."

"ABBY! HOW MUCH STUFF DID YOU GET?" McGee stumbled out of the elevator, his arms full of gifts.

"Well I wanted to make sure that I was fair." Abby replied with a smile. "But I think I may have gone a bit overboard."

"A bit?" Jimmy gasped from behind a pile of boxes. "Abby..."

"If you complained less, we could get there faster." The goth said with a smile, following Tony down the hallway.

Daniela sat up when she saw the parade of people come to her room. Ziva sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl. _"How are you feeling?"_

"_I am okay. Thank you for bringing everyone here."_

"We brought presents!" Abby exclaimed dropping a pile on her bed. "Go ahead, open them. The ones wrapped in red are yours, the ones in blue are Jacob's."

Daniela's eyes grew wide and she looked around the room. Ducky smiled gently at her. Jimmy nodded towards the pile of presents and took a step back to allow everyone else to get a better view.

"Go on." Jenny urged giving the girl a wide smile.

"All...for me?" She whispered, taking in the sight before her.

"For you." Tony said, sitting down on the chair beside Ziva. He grabbed Jacob and placed him on the bed.

_Blue for you_

Jacob's eyes lit up and grabbed the largest blue wrapped present and tore into it. He let go an ear piercing squeal and pulled out a remote controlled car. Tony laughed as he crawled off the bed and started the car, zipping it around the small room.

"I guess that's all he's going to unwrap." McGee said with a small smile. "Daniela?"|

With shaking fingers, the girl began to slowly unwrap a flat present. Her eyes glassed over with unshed tears as the wrapping paper came off. In her hands sat picture frames, the one on the left, a picture of Daniela, Jacob, Isaac and their parents. The one on the right, a picture with the NCIS group. And the one in the centre, a picture with Ziva, Tony, Jacob and Daniela.

She stared at the picture in silence, the group gauging her reaction. Silent tears rolled down her face, dropping on the glass covering the pictures.

"_Where did you get this picture?"_ Daniela asked, wiping the glass with her fingers. _"Of my Aba and Ima."_

"_The Director. Do you like it?"_

Daniela nodded, and threw herself into Ziva's arms. The tears for her parents, her brother, her new family...they all flowed. Her small body wracked in silent sobs.

McGee and Palmer tried to blend into the background, unsure of what to do with a crying child.

"How about we take Jacob for a drink and he can show off his new car." Gibbs suggested, ushering the group out, allowing the small family to have some time by themselves.

"I miss them." Daniela whispered, recoiling slightly as Tony wrapped his arm around her and Ziva. "I do not mean to, but I miss them."

"It's okay Dani...you're allowed to miss them. That's why we got you the picture, so you'll never forget them." Tony said, giving Ziva a sad smile. "We know that we can't replace your family..."

"...Can I tell you something?" Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

"Anything." Tony exchanged a worried glance with Ziva.

"They...they said that they would kill you...all of you...they...they said that if I said no...they would kill you. I did not want to. But I had to. You know that, right? I had to..." Her blue-green eyes were filled with tears, looking for acceptance.

"We know Daniela, we know. You did nothing wrong." Ziva said, brushing the girl's hair back. "They were the ones who were wrong. They had no right to take you. They had no right to touch you the way they did."

"It's okay to cry Daniela. It's okay to be angry. We'll be here for you." Tony said quietly.

"But...the mission is over." Daniela said bluntly. "I was here for a mission."

Tony sighed and tightened his grip on the two females in his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Faster._

Abby laughed. "Just like a man." She turned to McGee. "He wants the car to go faster."

"It can." McGee smiled and picked the car up. A couple seconds later he put it down and watched as it spun around faster than before.

Jacob grinned and chased after it, remote in hand.

"He's a cute kid." McGee said, watching him run down the hall.

"He is." Abby looked up at him. "Have you ever thought about having kids, Timmy?"

"Iunno. I've always figured that I'll eventually find someone and settle down..." He watched the goth with a careful eye. "Why?"

"What happens if you've already met them, but you just don't know it?"

"I think I'd know Abby." He said quietly.

"Do you?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I will speak with her when I get a chance." Ducky said, sipping the hot tea. "But I know Dr. Parker and she is a very capable child psychologist. And I am not sure if she would open up to someone she knows. Rape, any type of rape, carries a heavy stigma, even with children that young."

Jenny nodded and swallowed the hospital coffee. "Thank you Ducky."

"So what's next?"

"Next?"

"Oh Director, you know, next. For the children. For Tony and Ziva." He allowed his voice to trail off. "You didn't think about that, did you?"

Her eyes gave away what she was unable to say...

**So here is the latest chapter of "One Voice." Hopefully my stupid computer won't crash anymore. I'm going to be away for the next two weeks, I had a team qualify for Nationals so we're heading out tomorrow. **

**EDIT – I changed the format...hopefully it works.**


	16. Chapter 16

"I will stay here again tonight." Ziva said looking over at Daniela who was quietly reading a book Jimmy bought for her.

"Are you sure? I can stay here if you want." Tony replied, running his thumb over the back of Ziva's hand. "You don't have to do this alone."

Ziva turned and gave him a soft smile. "I know, but you should go back with Jacob."

"Do you want me to bring you a change of clothes? Some pyjamas?"

"That would be nice." Ziva leaned her head against Tony's shoulder. "Tony, what's going to happen?"

"Zee...let's just take it a day at a time. We'll worry about tomorrow...and then the next day. And then the day after that. We have to take it one step at a time." Tony whispered into her thick hair. "I'll talk to the director, see what she can do."

"And if she can't do anything?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Tony brushed her hair to the side and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Tony, do you ever worry about not being fit to be a parent?" Ziva didn't lift her head, avoiding eye contact with Tony.

Tony gently pulled Ziva's head off his shoulder so he could look her in the eyes. "Ziva, are you questioning your ability to parent Daniela and Jacob?"

She nodded slowly. "Tony, I have not had the best role models when it comes to parenting. My father had children just to add to Mossad's ranks. We were tools, not children..."

"Ziva, that was your father, not you." He said running his hands through her hair. "You're a wonderful mother to Jacob and Daniela."

She sat silently, watching the young girl read. Memories of her own childhood with her mother and her sisters in a small apartment in Tel Aviv...Her sisters dying ...Her training in Mossad...

"Zee..."

Tony's voice broke her reverie and she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was...daythinking."

"Day dreaming." He corrected with a soft look. "What about?"

"Life." Ziva shook her head. "Tony, I am not sure I am mother material." She said softly. "I...I am not sure I can be a mother."

Tony pressed his lips against her temple. "Ziva, I'm not sure if you know this, but you're already a mother. It might not be your flesh and blood...but you're a mother to those kids. They love you and you love them."

"What if..."

"Ziva, no what if's. Like I said, we'll take it one day at a time. Just today. Then we'll focus on tomorrow..." He got up and ran his hand through her hair. "I'll swing by the house and pick up your pyjamas and some clothes for tomorrow. I'll throw in some shampoo and stuff."

"Okay." She smiled up at him. "I'll talk to the doctor and see if we can leave the hospital for a little bit, maybe go out to eat? Or see if they will let us eat outside."

"Sounds good." Tony walked over to Daniela and perched on the side of her bed. "I'm gonna head out for a bit sweetie. Is there anything you want from the house at all?"

Daniela shook her head. "No thank you." She went back to reading the book as Tony left the room.

.

"Abby, McGee, can you watch Jacob and Daniela for a moment?" Ziva pulled her hair back in a ponytail and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Sure!" Abby smiled at Jacob who was playing with some action figures. _Move to Daniela's room._

Jacob nodded and tore off for the hospital room. McGee sighed and picked up the now forgotten toys.

"Are you okay Ziva?" He asked watching her intently.

Ziva nodded. "I am McGee."

He draped his arm over her, giving her an awkward hug. "Good." He smiled gently. "Those kids owe everything to you and Tony."

She nodded absently as she made her way over to the desk. "Excuse me...."

A doctor, a young Asian man, looked up. "Yes?"

"My daughter is in room 8. Her father and I were wondering if it was possible to go out for dinner, or at least outside."

The doctor looked through the file. "Daniela Della Roevere? Hmmm...I will have to check her vitals, but I would think that she could go outside." He followed Ziva into the room where Abby, McGee, Jacob and Daniela sat. Abby was signing with Jacob, obviously reading the story that was laid out on the bed while McGee and Daniela worked on a crossword puzzle.

"Daniela...this doctor is going to check to make sure you are healing well. And if you are, perhaps we can all go and eat outside." Ziva said as she stepped around to the other side of the bed.

The girl's eyes went wide and she tensed, drawing herself to the side of the bed. Her eyes searched the room frantically, her fear evident. "Mummy..." She whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Please no. Don't let him touch me."

The doctor nodded towards Ziva. "I'll go get a nurse." He said sympathetically and quickly left the room. McGee looked over at Ziva, inching towards the door.

"Do you want me to leave Daniela?"

She shook her head. "No! Please stay with me McGee. Please stay. Please keep me safe from the bad men." She lunged for him. "You and Mummy carry guns...right?" She whispered.

He nodded mutely.

"Can you shoot the bad men?"

Tears were streaming down her face, her body shook with sobs of terror and pain.

McGee shot a look at Ziva who was standing silently beside the bed. Abby clutched Jacob to her chest, leaning her chin on the top of his head. Ziva sat down and gathered the girl in her arms. "We will keep you safe Daniela. That doctor, he was only here to help."

The girl buried her head in Ziva's shoulder until the nurse came in the room. Ziva pulled herself away from Daniela.

"I...am going to go outside for some air." She muttered. Jacob grabbed her leg, his dark eyes pleading with her. "Correction, Jacob and I are going to go out and grab some air. Daniela, will you be okay with Abby and McGee?" She didn't wait for an answer before leaving the room, the toddler close beside her. The plastic chair creaked menacingly as she threw herself down with Jacob right next to her. She buried her face in her arms, closing her eyes and trying to block out her surroundings. The sound of someone sitting next to her forced her head up.

"Is he yours?"

The Asian doctor gave her a smile as he pulled Jacob onto his lap.

"Yes." She said softly. "I am sorry, I never got your name."

"Dr. Keith Hsu." He shook her hand and moved Jacob to his other knee. "Was he born deaf?"

Ziva nodded.

"Have you thought of trying hearing aids?"

"They do not work. He is profoundly deaf." Ziva brushed the boy's hair off his face.

"Have you heard of cochlear implants?" Dr. Hsu asked tickling the little boy. "For someone his age, it could help greatly in having him achieve most, if not all hearing."

Ziva looked at Jacob who was grinning and wiggling on the doctor's lap. "We have not heard about it, but we will keep that in mind."

"Please do." Doctor Hsu said, moving the boy over to the empty chair beside him. "My wife is an otologist, Renée Hsu at County General. I will tell her about your case and if you decide to call her, she can tell you about the steps to take."

"Thanks doctor." Ziva gave him a smile and looked towards the door as the nurse stepped out and passed Daniela's charts to the Doctor.

" Anytime." He ruffled the boy's hair and passed him over to Ziva. He glanced at the charts. "I can't see how taking Daniela outside would hurt at all. In fact, I'm going to talk to Dr. Benoit about allowing her to go home tomorrow." He gave Ziva a pat on the arm. "She will be okay. Doctor Parker is one of the best child psychologists there are."

.

Tony threw in a pair of green satin pyjamas, a pair of khakis, a black button down shirt, some underwear, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and some deodorant into a backpack. He looked around the house and grabbed a change of clothes for Daniela, just in case. He stood in her room, a set of clothes still on the floor, her new basketball shoes in the corner...His little girl. Had you told him that six months ago he would he would be spending his days in the hospital with a little girl, he would have laughed. Had you told him that he was head over heels in love with three people, including Ziva, he would have hyperventilated with laughter. He was a different man. Girls no longer mattered to him, well only two of them, and they were in the hospital right now. Sitting down on her bed with the yellow comforter that she was so proud of, he closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He had told Ziva to just worry about today, but he was worried. He was worried about today, tomorrow, next week and the rest of their lives. He was worried that Jenny would say that the mission was over and pull them apart. He was worried that Ziva was going to leave him. He was worried what was going to happen to the kids...and them. He was worried. About everything.

Looking around the room, he sighed and grabbed the backpack. Pulling out of the driveway he turned on the radio, turning it up out of force of habit.

"Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away"

He reached over and shut off the music, swallowing the ever growing lump in his throat.

.

Jenny swirled the amber solace in her glass, staring at the wall in her darkened office. The door opened, and without looking up she knew who it was. She knew him better than anyone else, the sound of his walk, the sound of his breathing, the scent of sawdust, sweat and Old Spice. She knew him. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down next to her. They sat in comfortable silence until Gibbs sighed.

"Guess you've got some calls to make."

She glared at him but didn't argue.

"They're a family now."

"I know." She sighed and took another swallow of her drink. "Guess you've got some calls to make too."

He raised an eyebrow and took a long swallow. "Not calls. Just some talking."

"They really are a family, aren't they?"

"Yeah." He looked at his cellphone that was blinking madly at him. "It's Ziva."

"You should answer it."

Flipping it open, he grunted a greeting into the phone. A few monosyllabic grunts later, he closed the phone and looked back at Jenny.

"They're really a family."

.

_Jacob no running. _Ziva chastised as the small boy pushed the wheelchair at full speed. He looked up apologetically and slowed down to a walk abandoning the chair and clutching Ziva's hand. They walked to the courtyard in silence, Tony checking every corner, his arm attached to the wheelchair. Ziva's eyes flitting in every direction to ensure safety, permanently attached to the young boy. Jacob pulled on Ziva's arm, stretching and trying to get free. Daniela sat quietly in the wheelchair, just happy to be outside.

"What are we eating Papa?"

Tony smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Contraband."

"What is that?"

"It means we're eating something that you shouldn't have." He said with a smile.

Ziva lost her grip on Jacob who ran to face his sister. _PIZZA_

"Awesome." The girl breathed as they found a bench in the corner of the courtyard. She chewed on the piece of vegetarian pizza slowly, savouring the taste.

"Did you know that the doctor said that you can go home tomorrow?" Ziva said between mouthfuls.

"Home?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, back home." He looked at the girl who put her piece of pizza down. "Are you happy?"

"...are we a family?"

"Of course we are Dani. Why do you ask?" Ziva shot Tony a concerned look before looking back at Daniela.

"Just thinking." She gave a small smile. "I am happy we are going home. I cannot wait to sleep in my bed again."

"We can't wait to have you home either." Tony said kissing the girl on her cheek.

"Where are Jenny and Gibbs?" She asked looking around. "Did you not invite everyone?"

"Oh Daniela, they had to go back to work. Everyone did."

"Will YOU have to go back to work?" Daniela looked up at them sadly.

"Yes we will." Ziva replied, moving Jacob to her other knee.

"Who will protect me and Jacob at home?"

"You guys will be in school." Tony said swallowing his pizza.

A look of panic crossed the small girl's face. "No. No no no no no no no."

"Dani...you have to go to school."

"No...that is where they got me. They are going to be waiting! They are going to take me...take Jacob and kill you!" She spat out. "They said they were going to kill you. I do not want them to kill you."

Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Daniela and stole a look at Ziva from over her shoulder. She shook her head and pulled Jacob close to her. To any outsider they looked like a perfect family. They were perfectly imperfect.

.

There, the next chapter of "One voice." I got to write a bit more this weekend because HEY, I have bronchitis! Yay for sleeping sitting up! But on a good note, I'm beginning to feel better. YAYAYAYAYAYA! And we got back from Nationals, 10th place overall. They're eligible for the Junior AND Senior category next year and it's being held at home, so we're looking for a top finish.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek and buckled Jacob into his car seat. "You don't have to do this alone, you know."

She nodded. "I know. Thank you." She gave Jacob a kiss on the forehead. "But Daniela and I should get going inside…right?"

The girl nodded slowly. "I GUESS. I will see you tomorrow, Papa?"

"You will." He gave her a soft kiss and got into the car and watched as Ziva pushed their daughter into the hospital.

Ziva pushed Daniela out of the elevator and stopped, seeing the two familiar figures sitting in front of their room.

"Gibbs. Director." Ziva gave them a confused glance.

Gibbs waved the novel he held in his hand. "We still have to finish our book." He smiled at Daniela. "If you want to finish."

The girl nodded and scrambled onto the bed.

"Whoa...go change first." Ziva said, gently leading the girl to the washroom. "Jammies."

"Do not go anywhere." Daniela ordered to Gibbs waving her finger and shut the door.

"Cross my heart." He said with a smile. "Hope it's okay that we're here."

"Yes, fine." She nodded towards the Director. "Director, may I speak with you outside?"

"We'll be fine." Gibbs said as Daniela came out of the washroom, dressed in fuzzy pyjamas and crawled onto the bed. He smiled at the girl. "Now what chapter were we at?"

"Chapter four." She replied with a smile.

"Right, chapter four." He cleared his throat as the two women left the room.

.

"She looks like she's doing better." Jenny stated as the door closed.

"She is." Ziva leaned against the wall, bringing her foot up behind her. "They are going to be releasing her tomorrow."

"That's good." The redhead said quietly. "Do you have a question officer David?"

Ziva sighed. "Director, what is going on? With the kids I mean. "

Jenny sighed and avoided Ziva's eyes. "Ziva...I'm not sure. There are a bunch of legal loopholes we have to go through to keep the kids in the country."

"What about us?"

"Us?"

Waving her arms, Ziva motioned to the door that was shut and then back to herself. "Yes director, us. I mean me, Tony and the kids. It is no longer just me or Tony, it is all of us. What is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. Ziva, you know how it goes, you weren't supposed to get emotionally attached to them..." Jenny reached out to try to calm the younger agent. "You're not even an American citizen Ziva...you're a Mossad assassin for crying out loud!"

"Then I will quit Mossad!" Ziva cried slamming her fist against the wall. "I will take all the tests! I will destroy my Israeli citizenship!"

"It's not that easy Ziva."

The assassin's face went dark. "Nothing is ever easy director. It does not mean that it is impossible." She turned on her heel and stomped back into the room, slamming the door behind her.

Jenny pressed her hands against her eyes and sighed. The silence rang loudly in her ears. She waited outside until she pulled herself back together and pasted a fake smile on herself and walked into the room...

.

"Man time." Tony said with a smile. He turned on the TV and popped in the _Meet the Robinsons _and sat down beside Jacob.

The boy smiled up at him and pressed the button for closed caption button and snuggled up close to Tony. He propped the giant bowl of popcorn on his lap and put his feet up on the table. The screen lit up, and Tony smiled at Jacob who giggled when the cartoon showed up on screen. Even he laughed when Tyrannosaurs Rex got stuck in the corner. He looked over at Jacob, his thumb in his mouth, his eyes struggling to stay open. He was about to reach over and carry him to his room when his phone started ringing.

"'Lo?"

"Tony, it's Ziva."

He sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Daniela will not go to bed until she sees you."

"What else?" Tony leaned back against the cushion. He knew from the sound of Ziva's voice that something was wrong.

"Tony, can we discuss it when you get here?"

He looked down at Jacob who was sleeping soundly on the couch. "Jacob's sleeping."

"I spoke with the nurses. They will have another cot set up. You can sleep on the first one. Please come."

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes." He closed the phone and looked at the sleeping boy. Grabbing a change of clothes for himself and Jacob he scooped the boy up and carried him out to the car.

There were few cars on the road, thankfully as Tony drove faster than the speed limit trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible. He grabbed the overnight bag and propped Jacob on his hip. Ziva was sitting outside Daniela's room, her head in her arms.

"Zee?"

She looked up, her eyes rimmed with red. "Hi."

"Hi." He shifted the sleeping boy in his arms.

"She's still awake in the room. We'll put Jacob beside her." Ziva stood up and opened the door and smiled at Daniela who was sitting up listening to her Ipod. The girl's face lit up when she saw Tony and Jacob.

"Papa!"

"Hey baby." He gently put Jacob on her bed and wrapped the girl in a tight hug. "How're you doing?"

"I miss you." Daniela said into his shoulder. "The doctor says that I am doing very good."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you." He said kissing her forehead. "But you should go to sleep, it's late."

The girl yawned. "Okay." She snuggled under the covers and unceremoniously shoved her brother to the far side of the bed. "G'night Papa. I love you."

"Love you too, Daniella."

"G'night Mummy." She called to Ziva who was standing by the door. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ziva watched as Tony tucked the two children into the bed and turned off the light above them. He followed her out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. She sat down on the hard plastic chair and waited for Tony to follow suit.

"So..."

"Tony, I spoke with the Director."

"And?" He linked his hands behind his head and stared at her.

"Tony, it will not work. I am not a citizen...we are not married...hell, we are not even officially a couple. The children...they will go into foster care and get adopted and we will never see them again." Her voice cracked and she swallowed hard trying to keep her emotions at bay. "We put them in danger, and now we will lose them."

Tony stared at her, his eyes changing into a dead grey. "Ziva, we'll do everything we can..."

"There is nothing we can do!" She twisted her sleeves and wiped her eyes with them.

"Ziva, I don't know if you noticed, but we're a family." He inched closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Ziva, official or not, we're together. People are going to have to deal with it." He swallowed hard. "Gibbs knows."

Ziva's head jerked up, her eyes questioning. "He knows? And we are still alive?"

He shrugged and pulled Ziva onto his lap, running his hands through her hair. "We'll do everything we can. I mean everything."

They sat like that, in silence, until they heard footsteps behind them. They didn't bother separating, but Tony looked up and gave the nurse a soft smile. The nurse smiled back and walked down the hall.

"Tony, we should go into the room."

"Yeah." He agreed, allowing himself to be pulled into a standing position.

In silence, his arms still encircling her, they walked into the room.

"You take the bed." She said, trying to free herself from his embrace. "You need it more than I do."

"Ziva, you look like you haven't slept for a week."

She shrugged. "I like to make sure she's sleeping alright."

Tony sat on the bed and pulled her down with him. "Just relax." He said as she tried to resist, but he held tight. "Come on Ziva, we're all safe here."

She nodded slowly, leaning back against him. He felt her relax, and finally fall asleep. He held her tight, allowing himself to succumb to sleep as well. A nurse walked into the room to check Daniela's vitals and smiled. Daniela was curled up, her arm protectively over her brother. The mother was snoring softly, tucked in the arms of the father. He was leaning against the wall in a half sitting position, his arms wrapped tightly around the sleeping woman. She smiled to herself and took a blanket from the closet and placed it over the sleeping couple.

.

McGee frowned and read through the file on his desk. It was times like this he wished that he was more experienced in the legal aspects than the technological ones. Words like "wards of the state", "Hauge Conference" and "child laundering" swam in front of him. He ran his hands through his short hair and sighed. It was going to be harder than he thought to even wade through the logistics of international adoptions, let alone the logistics of two single federal agents, whom one of which isn't even an American citizen and a trained killer.

"Timmy..."

He looked up and gave Abby a soft smile. "You should go home." Glancing at the clock on his desk, he solidified his guess. "It's late."

"So should you." She sat down on the corner of his desk and looked at the files. "International adoption?"

"We all know it's going to happen Abs. It's just a matter of when."

"I know." She picked up a piece of the file and stared at it. "Is it even possible?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He rubbed his temples furiously. "But I think I've been at it too long. The words are swimming."

Abby smiled sympathetically. "It's time for you to go home."

"I can't."

She pulled at his hand. "Come on Timmy, I'll drive."

"My place is too far to go to back for a few hours of sleep." He reasoned closing his eyes. "I'll read a bit more and crash here."

"You won't." Abby pulled him to a standing position. "You're going to come back with me."

"…Abby…" He whined.

"Tim, we all want to help them as much as possible, but you can't do it if you're exhausted." She grabbed his jacket and tossed it to him. "Come on, I'm driving."

"Thanks Abby." He piled the files and carried them in his arms.

She smiled, her green eyes shining. "Come on Tim."

.

"Jethro…" Her voice trailed off and she put her reading glasses on her desk. "Jethro."

He opened his eyes with a start and glared at her. "Yeah?"

She stood up and walked over to where he was sitting on her couch. "How far would you go to save your child?"

He flinched slightly and looked up at her. "As far I had to Jen."

She didn't say anything about the tense, but gave him a curt nod. "How far do you think Tony and Ziva are going to go?"

Gibbs shrugged. "If I know Tony, he's going to go all the way."

"And Ziva?"

"Further than that." He crossed his hands behind his head. "What do we have to do?"

"Jethro…Ziva isn't a citizen. The kids aren't citizens. They aren't married. I don't know what we CAN do."

"So we bust through the red tape." He said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "We make Ziva a citizen. We make the kids citizens."

"It's not that easy."

"You're the director of a federal agency. You're the DIRECTOR."

Jenny frowned. "I just can't go breaking the rules."

"You're not JUST breaking the rules Jenny. Think about what those kids have been through the last 6 months. They lost their parents. They lost their brother. They were uprooted from their home. They were moved to a foreign country. They were given new identities, a new family. THEN, on top of it all, we used them as bait and they were abducted. If that wasn't bad enough, they were beaten and Daniela was raped. I'm pretty sure that those are mitigating circumstances." He stood up and shook his head. "You're not just breaking the rules for no reason. You're saving a family."

Tears sprung up in her eyes and spun around heading back to her desk. He stood in the middle of the office for a second before storming out.

.

"Every two days."

Tony nodded. "Every two days. We promise Dr. Parker. We'll be there." He held Daniela close to him, the girl wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection.

"I just want to go HOME, Papa." Daniela mumbled.

"I know you do, baby." He smiled at Dr. Parker who gave him a curt nod.

"I'll see you later Daniela." She knelt down to face the girl. "Remember what we talked about."

"That I am safe and no one will get me. My Mummy and Papa love me." She repeated.

"Good girl." Jordan stood up and shook Tony's hand and then Ziva's. "Good luck."

Ziva smiled, adjusting Jacob on her hip. "Thank you doctor. Thank you for everything."

Jordan smiled and watched as the four of them made their way towards the front door. She hoped that maybe they would be the family that made it.

.

**FINALLY it's done! I deeply apologize for the inconsistency in the updates, but I'm working a full time job and taking classes so my free time is kind of non-existant.**


	18. Chapter 18

"You know this is a party. You COULD be happy." Tony said sitting beside McGee.

McGee looked up from the file he was reading and gave Tony a small smile. "I am happy."

"Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you…party pooper!" Tony sang with a smile. He pulled the file away from McGee and tried to read it.

"Tony, no." McGee pleaded, stretching across the table, trying to reach the papers. He relented when he saw that Tony had already read the first page.

"International adoption protocols?" Tony read quietly, glancing back at McGee.

"Yeah. I was…just reading. And seeing if maybe…well…what the next steps were." McGee mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with Tony. "Maybe there was something we missed…something that might speed up the process."

"Tim…"

McGee shook his head. "Tony, it's fine. I want to do it."

"You shouldn't have to."

They stared at each other, each with a new found respect; Tony respecting McGee for his selflessness and work ethic, and McGee respecting Tony for his new family life and tenaciousness. The silence surrounded them until a small voice broke them out of their reverie.

"McGee?"

He looked down and smiled at the girl standing at his elbow.

"Hey Daniela. Happy to be home?"

"Yes." She pulled at the bottom of his shirt. "You promised to play Wii with me."

"Did I now?"

Nodding, the girl tugged harder. "Yes. And you cannot break a promise. Never ever. Right Papa?"

Tony grinned. "Right. You better go McGee. You can never ever break a promise." He clapped the younger agent on the shoulder. "Thanks Tim."

"Don't thank me yet." He said, following the girl towards the gaming system.

Shrugging, Tony stood up and watched as Daniela pulled McGee to the couch. "Thanks Tim." He repeated quietly.

.

Ziva glared at Jenny, and moved to the other side of the room to get a drink of water.

"She's still upset."

"Do ya blame her?" Gibbs retorted from his spot against the window. "Jen, you essentially told her that she has to give up the kids. Her kids. THEIR kids." He took a swallow of his drink before he continued. "Jen, you've never been a parent."

She glared at him and opened her mouth to chastise him.

"Let me finish Jen. You may never have been a parent, but you've been a child. How was it when your father died? How far did you go to find the truth? Now imagine being eight and four. Imagine that you saw your parents and your brother die...and you get uprooted from the life you've ever known. Then, after going through all this pain and suffering you find another family...and you're going to be taken away." He cocked his head to the side.

"Jethro, it's not like I don't WANT to help."

"But you can't." He finished.

She went silent and stared at the scene in front of her. Ducky watching McGee and Daniela battle in a video game on the TV, Jimmy and Abby helping Jacob quietly build something out of Lego in the corner, and Tony and Ziva. Tony and Ziva sat together on the loveseat, an eye on the kids and one on each other. They spoke in low tones, their fingers intertwined, their faces etched with confusion.

They had aged and matured in the past few months Jenny noted. The lines in Tony's face were more prevalent, his hair slightly lighter around the temples, smiles coming a lot slower, jokes and sarcasm almost nonexistent. Ziva had become more withdrawn, if that was possible, more internal and thoughtful. Her sentences were kept short, her emotions closer to the surface, always threatening to boil over. They moved together, finished each other's sentences more than they used to, and always seemed to be on the same train of thought. Silent looks they shared, the touches, it was all different, it was a sign of their grown affection, trust, love, and maturity. Tony pulled Ziva in close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She melted into his body without resistance, where even last year he would be missing limbs or worse. They sat like that, Ziva's head on Tony's shoulder, watching everyone mingle.

"We are being observed." Ziva noted quietly.

"Let them." Tony replied without bothering to look up.

He felt her heart beat, her soft breath on his neck, her warm body against his. It felt wonderful and perfect. It felt like nothing he had ever imagined, and everything he had ever hoped.

"Mummy! PAPA!" Daniela came tearing across the room and standing in front of them. "I kicked McGee's butt." She announced proudly.

Tony grinned and pulled her close to them and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good job! But, I think anyone can beat McGee."

The girl pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. "That is not what he said."

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, gently removing Ziva from his lap. "Them's fighting words McGee!"

"Go kick his butt, Papa!" Daniela called, chasing after him.

Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled watching Ducky sit down beside Daniela to watch what was being called "the bowling battle of epic proportions."

She walked over to where Jacob, Abby and Jimmy were sitting in only what could be called a mountain of Lego.

"Where on earth did all of this Lego come from?"

Jimmy smiled up with an embarrassed smile. "It's mine. Well, it used to be mine. My mom had it in our basement and I figured that Jacob could get more out of it than me." He shrugged.

"Thank you Jimmy." Ziva gave his a soft kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on the shoulder. "It means a lot."

Jacob grinned and his hands started flapping.

"Whoa...slow down." Ziva laughed.

"He was exclaiming about all of his new Lego and how he was going to build a castle so no bad men can come and get everyone..." Abby translated, her voice trailing off. "And we can all live safe because he will kill anyone who hurts his family."

Ziva swallowed hard and knelt down in front of the boy. "Abby, can you sign for me?" She asked, unsure of her own skills.

"Sure."

"Jacob, you will be safe with us. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you or Daniela ever again. I promise."

Slowly Abby signed to the little boy who watched intently. He nodded and instead of signing back threw himself into Ziva's arms. He pulled away and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. With a determined look on his face, he went back to the giant pile of Lego and started building with renewed vigour.

.

The party was long over, Daniela and Jacob were in their rooms sleeping, Daniela with the light on and her door wide open.

Ziva typed on her laptop and chewed on her thumbnail pensively.

"You should leave the googling to McGee." Tony said coming up from behind her. "What are you looking up anyway?" He read the title and frowned. "Cochlear implants? Are those related to breast implants?"

She hit him. Hard. "No, they are for hearing. They are for people who are born profoundly deaf."

He sat down beside her. "What do they do? Are they like hearing aids? I thought they couldn't work for a kid like Jacob."

"They are implanted. I am just reading up on it now." She moved over so the both of them could read the screen.

"It's for kids like Jacob."

"It can be."

He sighed. "Is it selfish for me to want this? To want to hear my son's voice?"

Ziva shook her head. "I do not think so. It is not just for us, but for him as well." She closed the laptop and closed her eyes briefly. "Tony, what are we doing?"

"Right now, we're sitting on the couch."

"No. Us. Them. Everyone. What are we doing?"

"Ziva, I wanted to have this talk a little bit later once everything had calmed down." He took her hands in his and stared into her dark eyes. "I want this Ziva. I want all of this. I want us to be a real family. I want Daniela, I want Jacob. I want to be a father. I want you. I need you. I'm in love with this Ziva. And I'm in love with you."

She resisted, trying to free herself. "Tony, you were also in love with Jeanne." She reminded kindly.

"No. I loved Jeanne, but I wasn't IN love with her. There's a difference. Ziva, I'm in love with you. I'm in love with the way you wake up in the morning and flip the clock over so the numbers don't face you. I'm in love with the way you sing in the shower. I'm in love with the way your bra and underwear always have to match. I'm in love with your chocolate chip pancakes. I'm in love with the way you love Jacob and Daniela. I'm in love with everything about you."

"Even the fact that I am a Mossad agent, trained to kill."

"Even that." He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "Give us a chance Ziva. Please, that's all I'm asking for."

She hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Okay Tony. We will give us a chance." Gently she placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss became more frantic, more needy...

.

Ziva awoke with a start and groped for the closest piece of clothing, a large oversized OSU tshirt and her discarded yoga pants. She tore out of the room, leaving Tony scrambling for a pair of shorts.

Daniela was sitting up in her bed, rocking, tears streaming down her face, her hands covering her ears.

"Daniela...it is alright. It was just a nightmare." Ziva said calmly, rubbing the girl's back and gently removing her hands from her ears. "It is alright...we are here."

"They...kidnapped everyone." Daniela hiccupped. "I did not tell them! But they found you anyway. They took you away and killed you and killed Jacob. They took McGee and Abby and Gibbs and Jenny. No one could kill them because they took your guns. They killed you. I saw it. I saw it!"

Ziva looked up at Tony helplessly as she rocked the girl in her arms. The girl buried her head in her shoulder, her hot tears soaking into the material of the shirt. Softly, in Hebrew, Ziva started to mumble to the girl, running her hands through her soft damp curls. It seemed to calm the girl down slightly, her breathing evening out, the energy from her body spent.

"Do you feel better?" Ziva whispered into the girl's ear.

The girl nodded, her eyelids heavy.

They sat in her room until she was asleep and quietly tip toed out.

"Guess we're going to have to get used to get used to that." Tony muttered.

Ziva nodded slowly. "Yes. It will be tough." She sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

"I'll make some tea." Tony put the kettle on the burner and waited for the telltale whistle. He poured the hot water into a red teapot and added two teabags and brought it to the table with two mugs. "Peppermint tea." He explained.

"Thank you." Ziva sipped it gratefully.

He smiled and sat beside her. "You're welcome. You're good with her."

"It is easy when you have been through it yourself." Ziva replied quietly. "I was older than she was...but I still get nightmares. I still smell the fire, I still smell the flesh burning."

"Oh Ziva..." Tony put his mug down and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Have you told anyone about it?"

"No use. In Mossad you are to be strong. Death and dying, it is part of the job." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So what changed?"

Putting her mug down beside Tony's, Ziva gave Tony a soft look. "Everything." She shook her head. "I did not realise how much has changed until earlier today."

"What do you mean?"

"Tony, last year, if you had told me that we were doing...this...I would have killed you."

"And now?"

Ziva shrugged. "Look at us Tony. I am wearing your shirt. We just woke up in the middle of the night to calm down an eight year old girl. We spent the night together..."

He watched as the realization hit her. Her eyes grew huge, her breath picked up quickly, panic washing over her.

"Tony, we're..."

He took her hands in his. "Ziva...we're taking it one day at a time. One moment at a time."

She nodded. "I am sorry, Tony."

"It's alright. It's new for both of us." He yawned and looked at his watch. "It's late. Or very early, depending on which way you want to look at it. We should go to bed if we want to be at the hospital in the morning."

"And you promised Jacob waffles."

He nodded. "I did." Giving her a sideways glance he kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

Standing up, he offered her a hand and pulled her off of the couch. "Let's go get a few hours of sleep before we have to get up again."

She followed him into the bedroom, allowing him to hold her until they fell asleep.

.

**Ta-da! Aren't you all so impressed? Two chapters within like...three days? I know I'm impressed. I apologize if it's all over the place. I cracked my ankle on the weekend playing fastball, which was tons of fun. I tore a bunch of the ligaments and cracked the top bone in my foot. The painkillers are awesome. **

**I broke through my mental block, so hopefully expect more chapters soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

"McGee, what are you doing?"

"Sorry boss. Just doing some research...nothing that I couldn't do at home though." He went to close the internet window on his computer quickly, before Gibbs grabbed his wrist.

"Research on what, Tim?"

McGee sighed. "Adoptions. Well, to be more specific, internet adoptions."

Gibbs pulled a chair close and gave his shoulder a clap. "For Tony and Ziva?"

"Yeah." McGee ran his hands through his hair. "There is so much red tape...Gibbs...I'm not sure if they'll be able to do it."

"How bad does it look?"

Shrugging, McGee pulled out a legal pad. "Ziva isn't a citizen. They're not married. They have no history of children. And children always go to blood relatives first. I've been doing some research on Marcus and Lisa Vancetti. Lisa was an only child, and her parents passed away three years ago. She has a great aunt that lives in Israel, but she's in a home with dementia, so she can't take care of the children. Marcus is a different story. He has a brother who I can't trace and a mother and father who live here in DC."

"And?"

"I have to call them boss. I have to let them know what's going on." McGee said quietly.

"I know."

"Tony and Ziva are going to hate me." McGee said quietly.

"They are not going to hate you McGee."

"Yes they are." He put his head in his hands. "If these kids get taken away...it's going to be my fault Gibbs. It's going to be my fault because I found out about this..."

"We would have found out about this anyway. At least now you can prepare them for it, and it's coming from a friend...not a lawyer." Gibbs gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and walked back to his desk. "DiNozzo and David are coming in after lunch. You should tell them."

"I know." He sighed. "I know, boss."

.

Tony swung Jacob over his shoulder as they walked into the building of NCIS. Daniela stuck close to Ziva's side, walking along quietly.

"Will Jenny be here?"

"Probably." Ziva replied quickly.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"McGee."

"Yes."

"You have your guns?"

Ziva stopped and knelt down in front of Daniela. "Daniela. You are safe. Nothing will hurt you. I promise. Guns or no guns, you are safe. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"Okay, let's go inside." They jogged along to catch up with Tony and Jacob who were holding the elevator .

"Going up." Tony grinned, giving Ziva's hand a squeeze. The doors opened and they walked out into the bullpen, and Jacob flew into Jimmy who was sitting by McGee's desk.

"What is he saying?" Jimmy laughed as he watched the boy's hands fly every which way.

"He wants to show you what he built out of Lego." Abby translated, scooping Daniela up in a hug. "He has it in his bag."

McGee cleared his throat and looked towards Gibbs and Jenny who were standing above them. "Palmer, Abby...would you be able to watch Daniela and Jacob for a few minutes?"

"Sure!" Abby exclaimed, sitting the girl on Ziva's chair.

Jimmy nodded as Jacob dumped out his backpack in the middle of the bullpen floor.

Ziva and Tony walked up the stairs and followed Gibbs and Jenny into her office.

"Director?"

She nodded towards the two chairs in front of her desk. "Please sit."

Obediently they say in front of her, stealing worried glances to one another. "What's going on Director?" Tony asked finally, the silence driving him insane.

"We found Daniela and Jacob's grandparents." Jenny said slowly.

"You found...who?" Tony started at Jenny and then Gibbs.

"McGee was doing some research on international adoptions and he learned that Daniela and Jacob's paternal grandparents are still living, here in DC actually." Jenny explained quietly.

Ziva felt her heart drop into her stomach and a wave of nausea washed over her. Her body broke out into a cold sweat, her heart racing. She didn't flinch when she felt Tony's hand grasp hers.

"What does this mean?" Tony asked, swallowing hard.

"Children must go with blood relatives first." McGee said slowly. "It's the law. If their family can't take them they go into custody of DCFS...and then adoptions go from there."

"But why would we not be able to adopt them?" Ziva asked, her mouth dry.

"Too many hurdles." Jenny said softly. "You two aren't married, you aren't an American citizen Ziva. You two would have to pass the psychological evaluations..."

"So?" Tony gripper her hand tighter. "You don't think we could pass it?"

"That's beside the point DiNozzo. They have family." Jenny said, looking to Gibbs for support.

"They have family here too." Ziva replied standing up. "Excuse me." She rushed out of the room.

She went into the washroom on the top floor to avoid prying eyes. Hot tears streamed down her face as she collapsed against the wall. Her body wracked with semi-silent sobs, the pain something she had never felt before. She had felt physical pain, sure. She had felt mental pain...but this. This was something new. It made her sick. It made her hurt. It made weak. It made her breathless. It made her see stars. She couldn't see, she couldn't feel, she couldn't breathe. A part of her was torn away, a part of her was missing. A part of her was dead. She didn't notice when Tony slid into the small bathroom, locking the door behind him. He slid to the floor and wrapped her up in his arms. She was vulnerable. She was hurting. And there was nothing he could do for her.

"We lost them." She whispered through the tears. "Tony, we lost them."

"We'll fight for them. We'll do everything we can."

"We can't do anything." Her voice was weak. Defeated.

She pressed her face into his chest, stifling her sobs. They sat there, for longer than each of them knew until they felt strong enough to leave.

.

"You look happy Daniela."

The girl looked up at Abby and smiled. "I am. I am happy here with Mummy and Papa and you guys."

"Do you miss Israel?" Abby's fingers moved nimbly through the girl's thick curly hair.

"No. I did. I miss Aba and Ima and Isaac. But I do not miss Israel anymore." She looked over towards Jacob. "I do not think Jacob ever missed Israel. He loves it here. He loves Mummy and Papa so much."

Abby smiled. "I can tell." She finished braiding the little girl's hair into pig tail braids and spun her around on the chair. "Do you want to go down and visit my lab?"

"Yes!" Daniela nodded. "Can we play with Major Mass-spec?"

"Course you can." Abby grinned and pushed the girl on Ziva's chair into the elevator.

.

"I look horrible."

"You look beautiful." Tony wiped a smear of mascara off of her cheek and placed a kiss on her nose. "You're always beautiful. Are you ready to go back to the Director's office?"

"No, but we have no choice, do we?"

He gave her a tight hug. "We'll get through it." He unlocked the door and held it open for her. They walked back silently to the office, where Jenny, Gibbs, McGee and Ducky sat quietly.

"What are our options?" Tony asked as they sat down in the chairs. "What can we do?"

"It will take some legal prowess and a good report with DCS." Jenny replied.

"I...don't have that kind of money to hire one of those fancy lawyers." Tony said quietly.

"Nor do I." Ziva said keeping her eyes downcast.

"But I do." Jenny smiled.

"As do I." Ducky added. "We will do whatever it takes dear Anthony and Ziva to help you along. Money is no barrier."

"And DCFS?" Ziva asked, giving an apologetic smile to Ducky.

"Department of Child Services. They need to conduct interviews and make assessments...but most of the time, children go with their biological families." Ducky said softly.

"Most of the time, they don't have a family like us." Tony said standing up.

"DCFS has been called, DiNozzo. But they can't come until tomorrow." Gibbs said sternly.

"My lawyer has also been called. She will contact you tonight at home." Jenny said. "She will go over things with you." She gave Tony and Ziva a soft smile. "We're not the enemy."

Tony shrugged. "Boss..."

"Go home." Gibbs said. "Take the kids and go home."

.

"Daniela, we have to speak to you."

The girl looked up from the book she was reading and nodded. "I did not do anything."

Tony and Ziva sat down on either side of her. "We know baby." Tony said smoothing her hair. "We have a great suprise for you." Even to him it sounded forced.

"I do not like suprises." She looked at their faces, both of them with fake smiles on their faces.

"You have grandparents that live in DC." Tony said slowly, forcing his voice to be energetic.

"No, they are dead. My Ima's family is dead and so is my Aba's." She argued.

"Daniela, your Aba's parents are still alive. They live here in DC." Ziva said quietly.

The girl shrugged. "So?"

"Daniela. Because you have family here..." Ziva started before her voice caught in her throat.

"There are laws Daniela...and one of them is that if there is family...children must go and live with them." Tony finished.

Her face went pale...her eyes narrowed and angry. "NO!"

"Daniela..."

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" She shook her head, her braids whipping from side to side. "No! You are our family! YOU! Not THEM! YOU!" Tears streamed down her face. "I am NOT GOING!"

"You have to. We're sorry...but the director got a lawyer and the Department of Child and Family services are going to come..." Tony took the girl in his arms as she struggled.

"NO! They cannot take us away! I will not go! I will run away with Jacob!" She was hysterical, her breath coming in short gasps. "I WILL NOT GO WITH THEM!"

"Daniela, you have not met them yet." Ziva said smoothing her hair.

The girl didn't answer, her eyes shut tight, trying to shut out the world.

.

There was a knock on the door. Daniela had calmed down and was sitting on the armchair, her eyes glaring at everyone and everything. Jacob was sitting on the floor, oblivious to the situation, continuing to build his giant contraption with Lego.

Tony answered it, a confused look on his face when he saw Jenny standing on the front step with two women in business suits. "Director?"

"Tony, this is Devin Thomas and Jessica Marshall. I believe you've already spoken with Devin."

He nodded.

"And Jessica is from DFCS. I figured that we should get this ball rolling."

Opening the door wider, he allowed them to enter, grabbing Ziva as she made her way across the foyer.

"I will have to speak to the children." Jessica started.

"Daniela. Jacob is profoundly deaf. We took him in for an evaluation for cochlear implants. Unless you can sign." Ziva said sharply.

"And where is Daniela?"

"In the other room. I will lead you to her." Ziva said, tossing Tony a look over her shoulder.

"Director, Miss Thomas, the study?" Tony asked, leading them to the other side of the house.

Daniela stared up at the woman who sat down beside her. "Daniela, can we speak for a few minutes?"

"'Bout what?" She pulled her feet underneath her.

"About your life here with Ziva and Tony."

The girl nodded. "Okay. I can tell you everything. I want to live with them."

"Do they treat you well?"

"Yes. They love me and my brother." Daniela said looking at Ziva with a small smile. "They take care of us."

"I see that." Jessica gave her a smile and tousled the girl's hair. "I'm going to go and speak with Ziva privately."

Daniela watched as Ziva gave her a small smile and followed the other woman out of the room.

"Please, Miss David, please sit."

"I'd rather stand." Ziva crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay then. It says here that you are an Israeli citizen."

"I am, yes."

"And you and Mister DiNozzo are not married?"

"We are not."

"And this house...it's owned by the agency. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And your apartment, it is a one bedroom?"

"That is correct." Ziva narrowed her eyes. "What is this all about?"

"You and Mister DiNozzo are not married, you are not a citizen, and you two do not have means to house two children...Is that everything?"

Ziva's face paled as the other woman left the room.

.

Tony frowned. "Director?"

"You'll have to go in front of a judge to plead your case to be guardian ad litem to the two children." Devin said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Though, I will warn you, biological family wins custody 90% of the time."

"Okay." Tony swallowed hard. "And up until then?"

"They will be put in DFCS's care. In a foster family until a court date can be held."

"How soon?"

"I will pull some strings Tony. As soon as possible." Jenny said, placing a hand on the obviously distraught man's shoulder. "As soon as possible."

Cries from the other room signalled his worst nightmare. Their kids were slowly being taken from them. He rushed out of the room, stopping Ziva from turning the DFCS worker into a pile of bloody pulp.

"Our kids Tony." She whispered, watching as the woman shifted Jacob on her hip.

"We'll get them back Ziva."

Daniela sat on the floor, determined that if they were going to take her, she was going to be as difficult as possible. Her eyes met Ziva and Tony's and she shook her head. "You promised." She cried, tears making paths down her cheeks. "YOU PROMISED THAT NO ONE WOULD HURT US! YOU PROMISED!"

Tony closed his eyes as the little girl was led out of the house. Her screams would haunt his dreams.

.

He poured another shot of tequila and stared at Ziva who was already on her fourth...or maybe fifth drink. He lost count a while ago and really couldn't care less. He was drunk. They both were actually. Stinking drunk.

"Want another one?" He slurred.

"Si. Claro. Uno mas." She replied slowly in Spanish. "I think I love you José."

"I'm Tony."

"I'm talking to the Tequila."

"First sign of insanity is when you talk to inanimate objects."

She waved her glass at him. "I do not care."

He shrugged.

"Tony I miss them." She took a swallow of the burning liquid.

"I know so do I." He stared at the tequila bottle as it swam in front of him. "So do I."

.

**I'm spoiling you guys with quick updates!**

**Now I don't claim to be an expert with child adoption or anything to do with DFCS, so if I get things wrong, I apologize.**

**Hopefully I should be able to update sooner rather than later for the next chapter, but my best friend is in town for two weeks, so I'll be doing some awesome relaxation and hanging out. **


	20. Chapter 20

Time heals all wounds. Or at least that's what people said. Apparently they had only had small wounds. Because to Tony and Ziva, time only made the wounds worse. The longer they were away, the harder it was to get up in the morning. The longer they were away, the harder it was for them to smile. The longer they were away, the harder it was for them to live. They rarely smiled anymore, they only spoke when spoken to, and even then they were short one word answers. They did their jobs, and did them well, but everyone could tell that they were running on autopilot.

Tony sat on the floor of Jacob's room and slowly folded the tiny clothes and placed them in a suitcase. The house was no longer theirs. It was going up for sale and they had to be out of it as soon as possible. Jacob's toys were already packed away in large Rubbermaid containers that McGee helped him put in the back of a small moving truck. Ziva and Abby tackled Daniela's room, the girl's clothes placed in a suitcase and her toys wrapped and labelled. And stored. For when they were coming back.

He essentially lived over at Ziva's now. Her place was larger, nicer and closer to work than his. They spent the evening reading the real estate websites and giving Ziva a crash course in America History. They even had two more houses to see after they finished packing.

"Are you almost done, Tony?"

Shrugging, he looked at the empty room. "I guess. I just wish...that they had a house to come back to."

"They will. And more. They will have a home." Ziva walked over and wrapped her arms around Tony and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Why are you so certain that we're going to get them back?" Tony mumbled softly, staring at the empty house that held so many memories, both good and bad.

"I just know." She stood up and brushed the front of her pants off. "I will see you at home Tony."

He nodded and watched her leave the house. With a sigh, he picked up a few boxes and placed them in the back of his car and started to drive. He drove until he pulled up in front of a large church. He stared at it, and shut off the engine. He couldn't remember the last time he stepped foot in a church, maybe for a wedding of a cousin five or six years ago. He picked up one of the hot bride's maids.

The front door was open and he walked in, sitting in a pew in the back he closed his eyes.

"Must be pretty important for you to come in here." A soft voice said, causing Tony to jerk and open his eyes.

"Pardon?"

The elderly priest sat down beside him. "You don't look particularly comfortable being here."

Tony fidgeted in the pew. "I'm not. I...should be going."

"Why are you here, son?"

He sighed, and looked skyward. "I'm really not sure...I just drove and this is where I ended up."

"What is troubling you?"

"We lost our kids." Tony said quietly, the words tumbling out. "We lost them and I don't know if we're going to get them back." He pulled a picture out of his wallet. It was taken their first week together at the zoo, Daniela clutching Ziva's leg and Jacob grinning in his arms. He stared at it before handing it over.

"Lovely family." The priest handed the photo back. "Do you mind me asking why they got taken away?"

"They weren't ours, really. Their parents...they were killed. We were just taking care of them. I guess we didn't do a very good job of it." He looked away, wiping his eyes with the collar of his shirt.

"You can't give up hope, son." The priest looked at the younger man beside him. "Have you and your wife, have you tried every avenue?"

"It just feels so hopeless."

"Nothing is ever hopeless unless you give up hope."

Tony laughed dryly. "There is no hope."

"The LORD is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge. He is my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold. I call to the LORD, who is worthy of praise, and I am saved from my enemies. The cords of death entangled me; the torrents of destruction overwhelmed me. The cords of the grave coiled around me; the snares of death confronted me. In my distress I called to the LORD; I cried to my God for help. From his temple he heard my voice; my cry came before him, into his ears."

Silence.

Tony could feel the emotion bubbling in his chest. He didn't go to church as a kid, he wasn't even sure he believed in God until he met Ziva. He wasn't sure if God would forgive him now, after everything he had done, and his years of womanizing and partying.

"Son, all we can do is hope and pray, and pray and hope."

Swallowing hard, Tony stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you, father."

"I will pray for you and your family. We're open whenever you need us. God doesn't have working hours." The older gentlemen said with a wry smile. "It was nice meeting you..."

"Anthony. Tony DiNozzo."

"It was nice meeting you Tony. I'm Father Patrick."

"Thank you Father Patrick." Tony turned to leave the church, slowing down only to cross himself at the door.

.

Dr. Parker frowned at the file she held in front of her. The young girl had been improving, though recently the regression had been significant. She had essentially shut down and closed herself off from the rest of the world. She came into the meeting with her parents until recently she had been attending alone.

"Daniela?"

The young girl, her hair pulled back in pigtails didn't look up at her, but turned her back and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Daniela, you have to look at me."

Slowly, the girl who seemed smaller and younger than ever before turned and faced the therapist. Her thumb didn't move from her mouth, her eyes stayed downcast.

"What's up, Daniela?"

Silence.

"Do you want to draw?"

The girl shrugged but grabbed the pad of paper off of her desk and a box of crayons and pulled out the black one. A few minutes later she shoved a picture across the desk and went back to staring out the window. The picture only held four people, all in black with sad faces and tears spilling from their eyes. The two smaller ones were on the left side of the page and the two larger on the right side with a line separating the two groups.

"Daniela?"

Swiftly the girl reached across the table and tore the picture up and threw it all over the small office.

"What happened?"

"My Mummy and Papa don't want us anymore!" She screeched knocking over the pencil holder on the desk. "They do not want us! They do not care!"

"What do you mean?" Jordan frowned and read the file.

"I mean we got taken away! We are living with other people." She kicked the desk and began walking around the office with an agitated gait.

"Taken away?"

"Yes. We were taken away." The girl pulled the pillows off of the sofa and threw them on the floor. She launched herself on them and hid her face, her fists pounding on the floor and kicking her feet.

Jordan walked around the side of the desk and squatted in front of her, waiting for the girl to calm down. "Daniela...if you sit on the chair and talk to me, I will see what I can do."

"You can do nothing." She mumbled, pulling herself to the chair. "No one wants us."

"That's not true Daniela. Now, can you start from the beginning..."

.

"Special agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony mumbled into his phone that was cradled underneath his chin. He yanked at his drawer, finally freeing the Snickers bar that was wedged inside of it.

"Sorry, I think I must have dialled the wrong number."

"Who're you looking for?" Tony asked, ripping the wrapping open with his teeth.

"Tony Della Rovere."

"...who's calling?"

"Dr. Jordan Parker."

Tony sat down and cleared his throat. "Dr. Parker...it's...Tony."

"But you just said your last name was..."

"I know...I know." Tony sighed. "It's a really long story, but I can assure you that I am Tony. What's wrong?"

"It's about Daniela. It's necessary that I speak with you and your wife." She flipped through her date book. "As soon as possible."

Tony stood up and shoved his keys in his pocket and waved at Ziva. "We'll be there as soon as we can." He shut the phone and turned to Gibbs. "Boss, we gotta go."

"DiNozzo!"

"It's about Daniela and Jacob, Boss. We've gotta go."

The senior special agent gave them a look before nodding. "Alright, but give us a call when you know something."

Tony nodded, grabbing Ziva by the elbow and pulling her into the elevator.

.

"She's digressed. I really don't know what to tell you." Jordan shook her head. "Her behaviours are getting worse, she's acting out..."

Ziva frowned. "We are trying Doctor..."

"I realise that, but you should also realise what this is doing to this girl. She went through hell and back...and she's reliving it now." She put the file down and sighed. "She's told me that she has nightmares that she and Jacob get blown up...that you two get kidnapped and shot...McGee and Abby die...Gibbs and Jenny die in a fire. She's carrying a lot of anxiety with her. She feels like it's her job to protect everyone...and now that she doesn't have you two..."

"She DOES have to protect herself and Jacob." Tony filled in, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes.

Ziva's eyes lit up. "Doctor Parker, in your opinion, would having Daniela and Jacob move again, to another upset her further?"

"Yes. Terribly. Her life is already thrown upside down, but changing her environment even more..." She gave a brief smile. "If this goes in front of a court, you will have my support."

"Thank you Doctor." Ziva smiled to Tony who returned the stiff smile.

"I think we have a phonecall to make..." Tony said standing up and shaking the doctor's hand. "We'll be in contact."

"You're very welcome. And, the sooner the better." She watched as Tony ushered Ziva out and shook her head slightly. "For everyone."

Tony opened up his phone once they got to the parking lot and dialled McGee's cell phone. "McGee, it's Tony. I need you to make a phone call. You know how you found Daniela and Jacob's grandparents? Yeah. Give them a call. It's time for us to talk." He closed the phone and pulled Ziva into his arms. "We're going to get our kids back Zee. We're going to get them back."

.

**Okay, here's the lastest chapter. Sorry for the delay. It's been a looooong past two weeks. I got bit today by a 10 year old. Can anyone beat that for an awesome day?  
I DIDN'T THINK SO!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Do I look okay?" Tony asked for the fiftieth time that morning as he tried to flatten his hair to no avail.

"You look fine." Ziva reassured him straightening his tie.

"I just want everything to be perfect." He replied with a frown. "It has to be perfect."

"Tony. It does not have to be perfect. It just has to be us." She leaned on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. "We just have to prove to them that we love the children."

"We do."

"Then we are fine." Leaning her head against his chest. "We love them, they will see."

He grunted non-committaly, but wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Thanks."

"For what?" She looked up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"For being you." He gazed into her eyes, and gave a half smile. "I'm not sure where I'd be if it wasn't for you Ziva, and I don't know where I'd be."

"Tony, you would be fine."

Shrugging, he tightened his grip on her, like she was the only thing that mattered to him in the world. They stood like that for a long time, until she pulled away slowly. "We have to go." She whispered.

"I know."

"Tony, we are doing this for our family." She placed a soft kiss on his lips before turning away.

"If we can be a family again." Sighing he reached over to grab his suit jacket.

"What do you mean, Tony?"

"What if Daniela and Jacob don't WANT to come back?" He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. "We betrayed them, we let them down...we promised. And we let them down."

Sitting down beside him, she watched as the range of emotions washed over him. "Tony..."

"I know, I know, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

.

They sat in the cold meeting room of their lawyer's large firm, Tony spinning a pen senselessly in his fingers while Ziva rubbed the palms of her hands together nervously. She spun around when she heard the door to the conference room open.

In walked an elderly couple, the woman clutching the man's elbow.

Ziva stood up and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Ziva David."

The man, who stood well over six feet gave a sharp look to his wife who sat down and stared at her hands. He gave Ziva a look over and went to shake Tony's hand.

"Roberto Vancetti." He shook Tony's hand. "This is my wife Maria-Louisa."

Tony shook his hand, giving a sideways glance to Ziva who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Tony DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo, good Italian name." The older man smiled and laughed heartily before glancing over at Ziva who was still standing with her arms crossed. "How'd you end up with this Jewlet?" He pointed towards Ziva with a frown. "Good Catholic boy like you, with a Jewbacca, just like my good for nothing son."

Tony's face went hard and stoic, his eyes narrowing. "That, is my girlfri...my fiancée, Ziva David."

"You're marrying that Jew? That's why we haven't spoken with my boy for years. He ran off and married a kike." The large man lowered himself into the small chair. "When we get them kids, we'll be able to beat the Jew right outta them. Turn them into good Christian kids."

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

Ziva clenched her fists at her side and glared, her face only softening when Tony gently rubbed the back of her hand.

The door opened again, allowing the two lawyers and a social worker to slip in.

"Where are the children?" Ziva asked quickly.

"They're just outside." Their lawyer replied sitting down. "We just want to talk now, then we'll let them in."

"They're okay though, right?" Tony's worry was evident.

"They're fine. We have a great daycare centre, and if I remember correctly, Daniela brought a book and Jacob brought some toys." She smiled and sat down beside them. "I'm assuming you guys met?"

Ziva cocked her eyebrow. "Yes we did."

"We'd like to meet the kids too." Roberto said with a smile plastered on his face. "We never did get to meet them."

"I wonder why." Tony muttered under his breath. "Can we just get this over with so we can see the children?"

"Sure, let's get started." The other lawyer laid out files and nodded. "My clients are the only family these children have left..."

"We ARE their family." Ziva retorted quickly.

"The law states..." The lawyer continued ignoring Ziva's outburst.

Tony sighed and listened to the legal speak shooting back and forth, waiting until it was time for them to see Jacob and Daniela...

.

Jacob looked up from the castle he was building and let out an ear piercing squeal and tore off, throwing himself into Tony's arms. He hugged Tony tight, refusing to let go.

"Hey buddy. Here, I'll pick you up." Tony said slowly, propping the boy on his hip.

Jacob signed quickly, but frowned when he realised that Tony wasn't following. The boy threw a piece of Lego he had in his hand at his sister who looked up and glared.

"He says he misses you." She said coldly before turning back to her book.

"Daniela, we miss you." Ziva said quietly, sitting down beside her.

Daniela rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"_We are sorry."_

The girl looked up, her blue-green eyes flashing with what could only be described as pain, hate, hurt and sadness.

"_You promised. You promised that we would always be a family. You promised that nothing bad would ever happen to us. I guess it is okay if you guys break promises."_ She pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her head.

"_Daniela, there are things that are out of our control. This is one of them. We love you very very much. Do you know why we are here?"_

The girl looked up and shook her head. _"To give our stuff to us?"_

"_No. We are here to try to get you and Jacob back."___Ziva brushed a stray curl off the girl's face. Her hair was long and hanging in her face. _"We will do everything we can."_ Her hand lingered on Daniela's face, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. _"Things will work out."_

Daniela stared at her before launching forward and burying her head in the collar of Ziva's jacket. _"I just want to come home."_

Ziva caught Tony's eye who was rubbing Jacob's back and rocking him back and forth in his arms. He shrugged and went back to consoling the boy.

"Excuse me..." The DFCS worker stuck her head in the door and gave an apologetic smile. "But the grandparents would like to see the children now."

Tony nodded and gently put Jacob on the floor. "We'll be back." He said slowly, making sure the boy could read his lips. "We will be back."

"_Daniela, we will be back for you."_ Ziva whispered into the girl's ear. _"We will be back for you."_

Daniela nodded and watched as Tony and Ziva left the room.

.

Maria-Louisa Vancetti was a quiet woman, one that was beaten into submission by her overbearing husband. She wasn't physically beaten, that would have shown scars, Roberto wasn't that stupid. He wasn't exactly a smart man, but he was smart enough not to get caught. It was his mouth that got him into trouble. They walked down the hall, passing Miss David and Mister DiNozzo on the way. They walked fast, Mister DiNozzo leading Miss David with his arm around her waist. She and Roberto, they were never like that really. He was rich, she wasn't. He made the money, she cleaned.

Marcus, he was the apple of her eye, her little boy. Even when he joined the Navy and converted, she still loved him. But Roberto, he hated the Navy and he hated Jews even more. He essentially disowned Marcus and wrote him out of their lives. Until they got a phonecall that he died. Roberto didn't do a wake for his own son, he just wrote him off like it was a car going to the junkyard. And now the children. Two children they didn't even know existed...Roberto wanted them. He wanted them to be everything Marcus wasn't for him, especially the boy. He wanted a heir to his monetary throne.

They entered the room, the two children sitting quietly. The girl looked up briefly, before staring down at her hands again.

Maria-Louisa sat down beside the girl and waited for her to look up.

"Hi."

The girl, her eyes full of apprehension, stared at her. "Hi."

"My name is Maria-Louisa, what's yours?"

With a heavy sigh, she looked up again. "Daniela." She bit her lower lip. "You are here to take us away, right?"

"Well, we're your Daddy's parents. We're your grandparents."

"No, Papa only has a Dad, and he says that he is a bit of a jerk." Daniela said colouring a truck in the colouring book.

"Why won't the boy answer me?" Roberto asked roughly, glaring at Jacob who was looking up at him with a small smile.

"He cannot." Daniela replied. "He is deaf."

"Whaddyou mean, deaf?" Roberto stared at the boy with a grimace on his face.

"I mean, he cannot hear. He was born like that."

Roberto glared at the girl and back to the boy. "So he's broken?"

"No." Daniela stood up and walked over to her brother. "He knows sign language."

"But he can't speak?"

"No." She shook her head. "Are you here to take us away?" She asked again, hugging her brother. "I really miss my Papa and Mummy." She whispered.

"But dear, they're dead." Maria-Louisa knelt down beside the girl.

"No they are not." She shook her head. "They were just here."

"Oh, the other couple?"

"Yes. Tony and Ziva." She hugged her knees to her chest. "I miss them. A lot."

Maria-Louisa sighed and looked up at her husband. He shook his head. "No way. They ain't going back to some traitor and his Jew wife."

Silent tears fell freely from Daniela's eyes, dripping onto her jeans.

"Do you really miss them?"

Daniela nodded. "Yes. I miss them so much. I miss Aba and Ima too, but Tony and Ziva...they helped my hurts. It hurt when Aba, Ima and Isaac, when they got blowed up. It hurt lots. But with Tony and Ziva...we were normal. We played games. We went to the zoo." Her voice trailed off and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "We really do miss them."

With a soft smile, Maria-Louisa stood up and for once in her life stood up for herself. She grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him out of the room. "Rob, I can't do it. I just can't. I'm going to talk to the lawyer. I can't take these kids away from their family again."

"But..."

"No buts. I've done everything for you, EVERYTHING. This is the one thing I'm asking you." Her dark eyes narrowed. "Look at them Roberto. Really look." She switched into Italian, their native tongue and spoke faster. _"Can you do it? Can you take them away from another family? Can you rip their hearts in two again? Really, Roberto? Can you? Because I can't and I will NOT stand by and watch you do it. I'm going to the lawyer and to Mister DiNozzo and Miss David and see if we can come to an understanding." _She held her hand up. _"No arguments."_ She stalked off towards the office of which they came.

They blew open the door and sat down beside their lawyer. "We have come to a decision. We will NOT be looking for custody of the children."

"Are you serious?" Tony sputtered.

Maria-Louisa nodded. "Yes. I saw how much they care for you. There is no way that I can take those kids away from what they have. We will sign whatever it is you want."

Ziva chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "We, appreciate the gesture, really. But...we were talking. We would like you to be a part of their lives. Would you consider, if we get custody, visiting the children? Getting to know them? They also need grandparents."

"You'd want us to?"

"Of course. Like you said, you are their family." She smiled softly at Maria-Louisa who smiled back. "Thank you so much."

"We'll do everything in our power to help you get full custody." The grandmother said reaching across and clutching Ziva's hand.

.

**Ta da!**

**Okay, so the background story about me being bit. I work with kids on the Autism spectrum during the summer and since apparently, I can deal with kids with behaviours, I get the kids with behaviours. Last week I had two kids, one without behaviours (who was awesome, by the way!) and another that did. This week, I just have one kid. He's a violent puncher/kicker/pincher/spitter/swearer. Yesterday was a great day. We have a new hole in the wall and I have a few new bruises. **

**Sigh.**

**I love my job.**

**Anyway, have fun with this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

"So that's good, right?" Abby took a long swallow of her beer and stared at the couple.

"It's good. It's not for certain, but we're closer than before." Tony gave Ziva's hand a small squeeze. "We still have to go through some social work stuff, mainly interviews, housing conditions and then get it legalized, but..." His voice trailed off and he flashed his million dollar smile "We no longer have to fight for custody."

"I can't believe the grandparents gave up so easily." McGee said reaching over and taking a nacho off of the plate. "But, its great news for you guys."

"They did not. The grandmother did not want to put the children through anymore pain and suffering." Ziva got a far off look on her face. "Like King Solomon with the child. She would rather give her child away than allow it to be injured. She may not know the children, but they are her son's flesh and blood. She would rather have someone else raise and love them than see them put through the pain." She picked a taco chip off the plate and chewed it thoughtfully. "I am just happy that it appears to be working out for the best. Though, the whole international aspect is still a...hurt...al?" She said slowly.

"Hurdle. And I was doing some research on that." McGee corrected with a smile. "I double checked their birth certificates. Only Isaac was born in Israel. Daniela and Jacob were both born in the US when they were stationed in Hawaii. They're US citizens."

Tony's jaw dropped. "How come no one realised that before, Tim?"

"I'm not sure." The younger agent shrugged. "Everything was destroyed in the explosion in Israel, and everyone assumed that since Isaac was born in Israel, Daniela and Jacob were too."

"That is great." Ziva smiled and took a sip of her drink. "That should make things much easier. Thank you Tim." She placed her hand on the younger agent's hand and gave him a smile. "You have done so much to help us."

He blushed. "Thanks guys, but it's nothing much."

"It's more than most people do." Ziva smiled and went back to sipping her mojito. "We have everyone at NCIS to thank. And to apologize to."

"Apologize to?"

"Everyone. For pulling the smack while we were going through this."

"Slack Ziva. Slack." Tony said with a grin. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Ziva's temple.

"Awwwwwwwwwww..." Abby cooed, receiving a grin from Tony and a blush from Ziva. "You two are too cute. You love birds."

McGee smiled and nodded. "As long as it stays out of the office."

"You should talk McSneaky." Tony gave him a grin. "And you too ABBY."

The raven haired forensic scientist rolled her eyes, but McGee had the good grace to blush and look down at his hands. "So you know?"

"You guys aren't exactly ninjas." Tony grinned. "You guys aren't even stealthy."

Abby shrugged. "Well Gibbs seems to have lightened up a bit on Rule 12 since you know..."

"Know what?" Ziva searched the faces of her boyfriend and colleges.

"You know, knocking boots with the director." McGee said with a slight blush.

"Knocking...boots?" She looked to Tony for translation. "What does knocking boots mean?"

"Doing the horizontal tango...bumping uglies...getting it on..." Tony started.

A confused look crossed her face.

"They're sleeping together Ziva. Why do you think boss man has been so happy all of a sudden?" Tony replied with a sly grin.

"Oh." Ziva shrugged. "I had just assumed that he had been eating better...and drinking less coffee."

"Zee...you don't get a personality change like that eating more fibre."

The dark haired assassin grinned. "Well, it certainly has done wonders for you."

"Ha ha ha." Tony wrinkled his nose and flicked Ziva on the nose. "You're a real comedian Ziva." He turned to his other two colleagues. "Hey, are you guys free tomorrow afternoon?"

McGee shrugged. "Think so, why?"

"We just put an offer down on a house...and we'd really appreciate it if you guys would come and take a look with us." Tony's ears went slightly pink and he rubbed his face sheepishly.

"We'd LOVE TO!" Abby squealed. "Which house did you pick? Oh my gosh, is it the one on Bakers Street? Or the one on Parkview Road?"

"Marquis Crescent." Tony replied with a smile.

"I haven't seen that one!" Abby accused.

"No, it just came on the market." Ziva explained. "I love it."

"Yes! Timmy! We have to go!"

"Abs...I already said that we were free." He rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Oh...right." She flashed a smile at McGee and then turned back to Ziva. "11am?"

.

Tony and Ziva pulled up in front of a house on a quiet crescent with Abby and McGee close behind. The house was brick, with a large wraparound porch and a double car garage. The lawn was perfectly manicured with two trees, a stepping stone path and a flower garden below a set of large bay windows.

"Whoa." Abby exclaimed. "I haven't even seen inside and I friggin love it!"

Ziva smiled. "It really is quite wonderful."

They walked up to the front door and Tony rang the doorbell. A boy, about 15 opened the door. "Oh, Hi Mister DiNozzo. Have you come to see the house again?"

"Hey Devin. Your mom and dad home?"

The boy shook his head, his long blond curls falling over his eyes. "Nah, they're out with Colin, checking out the Orioles at Camden. It's just me and Jess, but she's holed up in her room right now, writing some thesis application or something." He shrugged and opened the door wider. "Come on in. I'll just go outside and toss some balls around."

"Oh, you're a baseball player?" McGee asked with a smile.

"Nope. Lacrosse. Hoping to play for UVA in a couple of years." He gave a smile and walked further into the house. "I'll go get Jess and get out of your way."

"Thanks Dev."

Tony held the door open for the rest of the group to enter the house.

"Wow Tony." McGee looked around the entrance, taking in the dark hardwood floors and the contrasting colours on the walls.

"And this is just the entrance. Wait until you see the rest of the house!" Tony exclaimed with a grin. "Gerry's an architect and Leslie is an interior designer."

"Why are they moving? This is such an amazing house!" McGee asked kneeling down and feeling the hardwood.

"Mom and Dad have been building their 'dream house' for fifteen years now. It's finally done, and since we're all moving out or moved out ..." A tall girl in her early twenties stepped out of a room with an armful of books. "After we move out is when they get a pool." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Devin and I will head outside."

"Thank you." Ziva said sweetly. She watched as the two kids leave the house, shutting the door behind them.

"This is the living room." Tony started showing a room with deep mahogany floors and tan walls. "The best part is…" He walked over and opened the drapes. "Bay windows."

"I didn't know you knew anything about bay windows, Tony." Abby said with a smile.

He ignored her and kept going with the tour…

"Tony…, the house is amazing." McGee said at the end of the tour, sitting on the patio in the backyard. "It's a big step isn't it?"

Tony shrugged and leaned back on the patio chair. "I guess so." He looked over at Ziva who was showing the garden to Abby in the corner. "Or maybe not. I dunno, it just doesn't seem like a big issue anymore. It's like after going swimming in the ocean, you're not afraid of the shallow end of the pool anymore." He gave a small smile. "I'm not afraid. I just know that it's…"

"Meant to be?" McGee filled in with a matching smile.

"Yeah." He watched as Ziva and Abby disappeared around the corner…

.

"I'll call them downstairs." Marguerite Taylor said with a smile. "It's great to see you guys, I'm so happy that you guys got extended custody hours. Daniela has been asking about you."

Tony smiled. "We're happy too." He wrapped his arm around Ziva and waited for Daniela and Jacob. The kids thundered down the stairs, Jacob leaping off the second last step and flying into Tony's arms. Daniela hopped down, throwing her backpack over her shoulders. "Bye Marg!" She yelled pulling Ziva's arm.

"Whoa whoa…Daniela…slow down. We have all weekend." Ziva said with a smile.

The girl rolled her eyes dramatically. "We are wasting our time." She waved at Mrs. Taylor again and tugged at Ziva's arm. "Let's go."

Ziva gave an apologetic wave and allowed herself to be pulled out the door. Tony smiled at the woman and adjusted Jacob on his shoulders. "We'll have them back on Sunday night."

Marguerite smiled. "Take your time."

Tony turned and jogged with the boy on his shoulders and swung him down when they reached the car. The boy scrambled inside and slammed the door.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Tony asked as he climbed inside.

"Nothing." Daniela replied leaning against the back of the seat.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Tony looked back at the girl in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing. I want to do nothing." She smiled. "I want to spend all weekend together."

Ziva smiled, and buckled her seat belt. "That is a good idea Daniela, but, we asked everyone at NCIS to join us for supper. I hope that is okay."

The girl almost jumped free of her vehicle restraint. "Yes!" Her blue-green eyes flashed. "You know exactly what I want!" She giggled. "I want so much to see everyone." Leaning back against the seat she started to sign to Jacob. The boy let loose an ear piercing squeal and kicked the back of Tony's seat.

Tony winced and gave a pained smile to Ziva who grinned and patted his leg. He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back and held it as he began to back out of the driveway.

Daniela snickered quietly in her seat and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Daniela?" Tony asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

"You kissed Mummy." She said with a giggle.

With a grin, Tony stopped the car and grabbed Ziva's face with both of his hands and placed a soul scorching kiss on her lips. He pulled away with Ziva blinking fiercely trying to clear the dazed look on her face. "Now THAT was kissing Mummy." He said with a smug smile.

Daniela scrunched her face and hid her eyes. "PAPA!"

He smiled and put the car back in drive…

.

_AGAIN_ Jacob stared up at McGee and waved his arms. McGee smiled and lifted the boy on his back spinning around quickly.

"Who's going to puke first, McGee or Jacob?" Tony whispered to Ziva. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"They are very good with kids." She said watching Abby push Daniela on the swing.

"Surprisingly." Tony gripped her hand. "I'm just glad that we get them, for even a short while."

"Tony, do not think like that." Ziva turned to him and ran her thumbs over his temples. "Tony we have to think positive. We are going to get the kids. We are going to be a family."

Gibbs took a swallow of his coffee and caught, out of the corner of his eye, his two senior agents speaking quietly to each other. He knew the look that Tony had in his eyes, his next move was written all over his face.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jenny joined him on the picnic table.

"Tony's gonna propose." He said bluntly, watching the two on the neighbouring picnic table.

"How do you know?"

"Four wives, remember?" Turning to her, he gave her a chaste smile. "Probably should tell them 'bout us, hunh?"

Jenny laughed, giggled really. "They know Jethro."

"You told them?"

"You taught them to be investigators Jethro." Jenny gave his knee a short squeeze. "How do you know that Tony is going to propose to Ziva?"

"He has that look. So does Ziva."

Jenny didn't bother arguing with Jethro, but watched as Daniela came tearing around the table, and take a flying leap over and hit the tree behind them.

"I BEAT YOU ABBY!" The girl grinned and ran back to the Goth forensic scientist who was still standing across the playground.

Gibbs shook his head and a smile settled on his face watching the kids, his kids and their kids, play in the park.

.

**Okay, so here's the dealio. **

**First of all. Thank you to everyone who gave me such kind words of support with my job. I love it, I really do, but I usually go home and take a 2 hour nap after work. Anyway, here is the latest chapter. I'm going to be heading on a five day roadtrip come Thursday (Not like we're excited at all, except for the whiner in the car. If you hear about a random 20 something left on the side of the road in…oh…one of the Dakotas…it was me) so this will be the last update for a while. Unless I'm in jail…then it's the last update forever. So, for your sakes, I'll try not to murder her on the trip.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Pyjama party!" Daniela yelled throwing herself over the back of Ziva's couch and landing on Tony with a heavy thud. Tony grabbed the girl and pinned her to the couch. He began tickling her with a huge grin on his face.

"Sneak attack thwartd!" He cried.

The girl's giggles filled the small apartment. Ziva rolled her eyes and helped Jacob get dressed into his Spiderman pyjamas. "Your sister and your Papa are very silly."

_Me too!_ He screwed his face into a silly pose, wriggled into his shirt and tore off for the human dogpile.

Ziva smiled as she watched the three arguably most important people in her life roll around on the floor. The buzzer in her apartment alerted her to the pizza they had ordered. Knowing that Tony wasn't going to be able to free himself anytime soon she headed over and opened the door and brought the meal in.

"Pizza is here!"

Tony stood up and began walking towards the table. "I'd love to come over…but I think I have a couple of growths that I need removed. He trudged forward with Daniela hanging on his back and Jacob gripping to his front like a kwola bear.

"Should we…chop them off?" Ziva asked with a grin.

"How about I…shake them off?" Tony said, shaking from side to side, dislodging Daniela onto the couch. Jacob held tight until Ziva came and lifted him off.

_Pizza_ she signed.

The boy's eyes lit up and grabbed Ziva's hand, leading her to the table. Daniela rolled off the couch and followed suit.

They sat at the table, the four of them, for one more night, pretending to be the family they all desperately wanted to be.

.

Her cellphone vibrated deep in the front pocket of her light robe. She shifted slightly and pulled her phone out. The number was all too familiar. Freeing herself from Jacob's grip, Ziva closed the door to her bedroom and opened her phone.

"_Hello father."_

"_Ziva." _His voice was level, controlled and completely final. _"Having a good weekend I assume?" _

"_Yes Father." _She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her feet underneath her. Her heart beat wildly, echoing in her ears and her chest. _"May I ask why you are calling?"_

Eli David glared at his daughter through the phone. _"I know Ziva."_

"_Know what?"_

He slammed his fist on his cherry wood desk. _"About EVERYTHING Zivaleh." _His voice was harsh, strained from holding in the anger. _"Everything. I know about the fact that you are with a gentile. With Anthony DiNozzo. I know that he now spends more time at your apartment than he does his own."_

Ziva's eyes narrowed. _"Father, I am in America. Did you not think that I may meet someone?"_

Eli pressed his fingers to his temple. _"You are Mossad."_

"_I am NCIS!" _She countered, catching herself before she began to scream.

"No you are not. You are Mossad liaison to NCIS. Which means that you are still Mossad, and I can recall you when you are needed."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. She knew exactly what was coming.

"_You will be on the next flight to Tel Aviv."_

"_Father…"_

"_Ziva, this is not a debate. You will no longer be with NCIS. As of tomorrow, you will be officially back with Mossad."_ With a click, Ziva stared at the phone listening to the empty ringtone. She rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. Her own thoughts blocked the sound of her bedroom door opening.

"Zee…who was that?" Tony asked quietly.

She looked up at him, her dark eyes threatening to spill the enclosed tears.

"Oh." He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It was your Father, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

For the first time Tony noticed how young Ziva actually was, how much younger she was than him. He ran a hand through his hair, hair that now had grey around the temples. Looking back at Ziva, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Ziva…he wants you back doesn't he?"

"He does not want me back, he has ordered me back." She brushed her hair out of her face. "If I do not…Tony, we are all at risk."

"Damn it Ziva, we're a family."

"Tony, that is the issue. We are a family, Mossad is THE family." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight.

"Ziva, you're…Ziva. You're a crazy Ninja. You're an Assassin. You can do anything."

She shook her head until Tony gently reached over and cupped her face in his hands. "Tony…"

"Shh…just look at me Zee." He took a deep breath. "Ziva, whether your father likes it or not, we're a family. You and I…we're…us." He closed his eyes for a second before shaking his head furiously. "You know what, screw it." Standing up he quickly left the room, but returned just as quickly. "I wanted to do this a different way…" He kneeled down in front of her. "Ziva…I wanted this to be different. Better. Not rushed. Not like this…Ziva David…will you marry me?"

Ziva blinked, her brown eyes open in shock. "Tony…are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack." He took her hands in his and slipped a slight gold band on her finger with a large princess cut diamond in the middle. "I love you Ziva. I'm so helplessly in love with you it makes me sick. I wake up in the morning thinking about you, I go to sleep at night thinking about you. I dream about you. You're everywhere I look. When you're not with me, I smell you. I daydream about us and OUR kids. Daniela. Jacob. And more. A house full of kids…and our house. With Abs and Tim living beside us…and Gibbs and Jenny close enough to visit. Oh and Ducky…"

With a soft smile, Ziva pressed her finger to his lips. "Tony…just shut up." She whispered slipping her arms around him. "I love you too Tony…but are you sure this is the right time?"

"Are you saying no?"

"No. I just do not want you to do anything that you do not want to do."

His face softened. "Ziva, I want this more than I want my next breath. I want us to be a real family. All four of us."

She slipped the ring on her finger and pressed a soul-burning kiss on his lips. "Yes Tony, I will marry you." Her face fell. "But that does not address my problem with Mossad. I must go back to Israel."

"WE must go back to Israel. I won't allow my fiancée to do this alone."

"I like the sound of that. Fiancée." Ziva said allowing the word to roll off her tongue. She wrapped her arms around Tony's abdomen and laid her head on her chest. "We should go back to the other room. If Daniela wakes up and we are not there…"

"Right." Tony kissed the top of her head. "Our celebration can wait. Tonight is about them."

"And us." Ziva kissed him one last time before pulling him the family room…

.

"For how long?" Daniela took another bite of her waffles.

"We're not sure." Tony gave Ziva a soft smile. "There are a few things that we have to take care of."

"But you're coming back, right?"

"Of course." Ziva looked from Gibbs, to Jenny, to Abby, to McGee, to Ducky and then back to Daniela. "Everyone will come and visit.

The girl chewed slowly. "You pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." Tony replied, linking his little finger with hers. "We'll be back."

Ziva closed her eyes and sighed, hoping, praying, that they wouldn't let the kids down. Again.

.

So here it is, the latest chapter, albeit it short.

We made it back from our trip alive, though many many stories. I would never again drive 13 hours there and 13 hours back for three days. We left Thursday evening and returned Monday.

**So here's the long and short of the trip. **

**Thursday – I arrive at my friends's place, early, even though I had to drop my laptop off at the hospital. (It's still there, so I'm using a computer with Windows XP. Yep. Ghetto. Anyways.) I get there, and apparently our supper was on fire. That was lovely. So we remake the supper, throw our crap in the car and we're off…right? Well no. Two of us wait in the car…and the third…she's inside watching youtube. FINALLY we're off, about 2 hours behind schedule…at about 9 pm. So we go…and I'm driving and my friend is the navigator and we accomplish to make a wrong turn. We get across the border…in Montana. Somehow. We were trying to hit North Dakota…**

**Hopefully I don't insult anyone when I say this, but Montana? Boondocks. Seriously. We pull into this little motel parking lot to check Miss GPS (which my friend doesn't believe in, so we were using her map…and we ended up in the boondocks. See the dilemma?) and punch in the city…but holy crap. There's this guy, sitting in the front of the motel in a dirty beater, with greasy hair and drinking out of a brown paper bag.**

**So my friend is yelling "TAKE HIGHWAY FIVE!" and I'm screaming back "THERE IS NO ****ing HIGHWAY FIVE!" and the other in the back is going "WE'RE GOING TO GET RAPED IN THE BOONDOCKS!" Finally Miss GPS tells us where to go and we get out of there. Until we're about 40 miles out of Bowbells, North Dakota with no gas. Thank god Bowbells has a pay at the pump at 1am.**

**That's when I went to sleep. And apparently slept through the biggest storm in the world, hitting two racoons and almost hitting a deer. We got to St Cloud and dug into IHOPs and made our way to Minneapolis and the Mall of America. We were there for a few hours before two of us headed to the Twins game. We got loaded drunk off of 2 beer (I'm a lightweight) and had a great night. The next day we hit up ValleyFair (giant amusement park) and then Sunday did some touristy stuff.**

**The trip back was far less eventful. Though we HAD to go to the Outlet malls. I hate shopping. So I "brooded" in the car, read my book (400 pages of my 934 page book), listened to music and whined until I got to go to Caribou Coffee. **

**We made it back (at 2am on Monday, I got to work at 8am) with no other major problems. Except when I woke up at the border crossing (in the front seat with my hood pulled over my face) and I apparently poked my head out and went "I HAVE 12 BEER IN THE BACK OF MY CAR AND AM CLAIMING $200 WORTH OF STUFF. I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP!"**

**And like I said, my computer is in the hospital, so hopefully it will be fixed ASAP. Ghetto computer makes me sad.**


	24. Chapter 24

Jacob stood in the airport, hugging Tony's legs, tears streaming down his face. _Don't go_ He signed slowly, his breath coming in short gasps. _Don't go._

Tony looked helplessly at the boy, and picked him up, cradling him to his chest. "Oh buddy, I have to." The boy's hot tears soaked through his shirt. He carried him over to where Abby was standing with McGee. "Abs, can you translate for me?" He asked, trying to separate the boy from his shirt. Jacob clung tight, his little fists balling up the expensive material of Tony's button down shirt. Abby grabbed the boy and pulled him away, looking him in the eyes.

_Jacob, Listen._

The boy shook his head wildly and reached towards Tony, his breaths coming in shorter more desperate gasps, his screams becoming more high pitched and louder.

Abby kneeled in front of Jacob and began to sign slowly. His eyes followed her fingers and he looked at Tony, his eyes filled with tears.

_Do you understand? _Abby signed slowly.

Jacob shook his head, throwing himself on the ground, his tiny fists slamming against the tile of the airport floor. He screamed, the pitch hitting an alltime high. His unintelligible words portrayed the anger and frustration he felt. Tony sighed and went to comfort the boy. Jacob thrashed wildly until Tony stepped back and watched.

Daniela watched her brother throw his tantrum and sighed.

"You know why we have to go, right?" Ziva asked for the fiftieth time that day.

Shrugging, Daniela took a sip of her berry mango madness and lowered her eyes. "Yes. I understand."

"You know that we would not do this if we did not have to." Cupping the girl's chin, Ziva pulled the girl's eyes up so they met hers.

"I know." The girl shook her head. "I just wish you did not have to go."

"We wish we did not have to go either." Ziva grabbed her hands. "Daniela, we have to do this so we can be a family. I promise you that we will come back and we will be a family."

"If you come back." Daniela took a sip from her drink, her azure eyes challenging Ziva to say anything different.

"We will be fine."

With a resigned sigh, Daniela stood up to throw out her empty cup. "That's what Aba and Ima told us before we left. 'Go to school, we'll be fine.'" She took a few steps before turning back to Ziva. "That is the last thing Ima said to me."

Ziva swallowed hard and watched the girl with sad eyes.

.

They stood at the gate, everyone holding something. Tony and Ziva holding their boarding passes, passports and carry on bags. Abby holding Jacob on her hip, McGee holding Daniela's hand, Gibbs holding a cup of steaming coffee and Jenny holding everyone together.

Jacob frowned and squirmed in Abby's arms trying to free himself. She put the boy down, and he ran towards Tony, wrapping his arms around his legs and sitting on his foot.

"Jake, I have to go." He shook his leg lightly trying to dislodge the boy. Tony gave a pleading look to Abby, who knelt down and gently pulled the boy off of Tony's leg. Jacob glared at her and then back at Tony. Tears welled in his brown eyes and his lower lip started to twitch when Tony and Ziva placed kisses on his forehead.

"Bye Daniela. We love you." Ziva whispered, hugging the girl tight and kissing her on the cheek. Tony kissed the girl on her forehead. "We'll call you guys as soon as we get in."

Abby hugged the two tight. "We'll keep them safe."

"You keep yourselves safe." Gibbs said sternly, kissing Ziva on the head and wrapping Tony in a strong man hug.

Tony nodded stoically and reached out to shake McGee's hand. "Tim, don't turn my kids into geeks while we're gone."

McGee smiled. "Just worry about yourself DiNozzo." He turned and wrapped Ziva in a light hug. "You too Ziva."

Jenny stood to the side until Ziva came to her and place air kisses on her cheeks. "Be safe Ziva." The Mossad agent nodded and went to pass through security. Grabbing Tony's arm as he walked by, Jenny left him with some parting advice. "Don't let Eli David bully you Tony. Fight for what you believe in."

Tony nodded and held out his boarding pass at security. "We'll call you as soon as we land."

Daniela ran forward and wrapped her arms around both Ziva and Tony. "Please come back alive." She whispered.

.

Tony shifted in his seat and stared out of the window. Nothing but a dark sky. He sighed and shifted again, looking towards Ziva. Concern and pain etched her beautiful face.

"You okay?" He whispered in the darkened plane.

Ziva shrugged. "I guess."

Taking her and kissing the ring on her finger, he held it tight in his. "We're going to be fine Ziva. You know that, right?"

"Tony." She sighed. "You do not know my father. When he wants something, or someone, he gets it."

"This is different."

"How?"

"You're not alone." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We're in it together, Ziva."

"My father can hurt people…" Ziva said swallowing hard. "He can really hurt people. Tony, I do not want you to get hurt. I could not live with myself if you got hurt trying to protect me."

Gently, Tony brushed a lock of her curly hair off her face. "Could you live with yourself any more leaving Daniela and Jacob alone?"

Ziva slowly shook her head. "No."

"Then we do this together."

"Tony…" She began reasoning with him.

He shook his head. "Ziva, I know you're used to doing things on your own. I know you're used to BEING on your own, but you're not anymore. You're part of something bigger, a family. Our family. You, me, Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Daniela, Jacob, and hell, even Palmer. You don't have to face things alone anymore. All you have to do is ask…"

"But is it not irresponsible for both of us to leave…especially if…" Her voice trailed off.

"No. Ziva, I'm not leaving you handle this by yourself…and besides, nothing will happen. Daniela and Jacob are fine. They're going to have everyone at NCIS. And we have each other." He kissed her hand again. "Let's try to get some sleep."

"I will never sleep." Ziva admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, even with these amazing reclining seat beds?" Tony joked.

"Even with those."

He pulled her onto his seat, and wrapped his arms around her. "Just close your eyes Ziva. Even if you can't sleep, we can at least rest."

Ziva obliged, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat, slowly lulling her to sleep.

.

Jacob frowned and hugged his small backpack to his chest. He looked pleadingly at Daniela, his lower lip quivering with an oncoming tantrum.

_Do we have to?_

_Yes._ Daniela shrugged. _McGee and Abby will pick us up next weekend._

_Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer?_

_Yes. Them too._ She brushed her brother's hair out of his eyes.

"We're almost here." McGee called, pulling onto a quiet cul-de-sac.

"I know." Daniela sighed. "You are sure that you will pick us up on Friday?"

"Positive." Abby answered with a smile. "We'll be here at 3pm and we can do whatever you want."

"Are Mummy and Papa in Israel yet?" The girl asked for the 15th time that hour.

McGee looked at his watch. "Probably not yet, but, once we get to Taylor's how about I let you send them a video message?"

"But if their phones are not on…"

"Once they turn them on they'll get it." McGee explained.

Daniela nodded excitedly and signed to Jacob who grinned.

"You'd be a good dad, McGee." Abby whispered softly. "A really good dad."

The junior agent's face grew red, the blush rising from his neck. "Thanks Abs."

They pulled into the driveway and Daniela hopped out and ran over to the driver's side, waiting for McGee. "Can we do the video message now?"

McGee smiled. "Sure. Just let me set it up. Do you know what you want to say?"

"Yes." She looked over at Jacob who trundled over, his backpack weighing him down. Jacob frowned and signed something quickly to his sister. "Yes yes, I'll translate your message."

Holding his phone, McGee nodded. "Okay, you guys can start anytime."

Daniela cleared her throat and waved at the small camera phone. "Hi Mummy and Papa! Hope you guys got to Israel okay! McGee is letting us send messages with his phone! We miss you so much. Be quick so you can come home. Oh, and McGee is going to take me and Jake to the Star Wars Exhibit next weekend." She said with a mischievous smile. "Jake says he wants to be Luke Skywalker. Oh, and me and Abby, we are going to go to a concert on Saturday. Okay, bye Mummy and Papa! We love you!" She and Jacob waved at the phone until McGee closed it.

"And now I'll send it to Ziva and Tony's phones." McGee showed the kids what he was doing and let Jacob press SEND. "And there we go, message sent."

Daniela stared at the house and sighed deeply. "You promise you will pick us up on Friday?"

"We promise Daniela." Abby leaned over and gave the girl a tight hug. "We'll be here."

Marguerite walked out of the house and stood by the garage, watching the two kids with the young couple. McGee walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Tim McGee, we've cleared having weekend custody of Daniela and Jacob with Ziva and Tony, as well as the courts."

She extended her hand and smiled. "I know, Tony called me earlier. How're they doing?"

"They're scared…and worried. But they're tough kids, they'll be okay."

"They are tough kids. Especially Daniela. She's fiercely protective of Jacob."

"That she is." McGee smiled as Daniela adjusted Jacob's backpack and they walked up the driveway. "We'll see you, Friday at three?"

"They'll be ready." Marguerite promised ushering the children into the house.

.

The plane had barely landed and Tony knew that he already hated Israel. He hated the weather in Arizona, and he sure as hell hated the weather in Israel. It was hot, too hot, and it made him sick. Other things were making him sick, but at the moment, he was perfectly happy to blame the weather for his pounding headache, his upset stomach, and his sweating palms. It was the weather, not his nerves. Out of habit, he turned on his phone and stared at is as it started blinking.

"I have a video message." He nudged Ziva. "From McGeek."

They huddled around it, tears pricking in the corners of their eyes as they watched the message from Daniela and Jacob.

"That was sweet." Ziva said quietly, brushing her now extremely curly hair out of her face.

Tony nodded and shoved the phone in his pocket. "Remember Zee, I love you."

"I love you too." She said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as a tall dark man approached them.

"_Ziva_." He placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. _"It has been far too long."_

She nodded stiffly. _"Moshe."_ She turned to Tony. "Tony, this is Moshe Biram, my father's…"

"Right hand man." Moshe finished for her with a wry smile. He extended his hand to Tony. "And you are?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm Ziva's fiancée."

The smile faded from the older man's face. "Fiancée?" He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "As in marriage?"

"One and the same." Tony smiled and pulled Ziva closed to him. "What, no congratulations Moshe?"

The older man frowned and led them to a dark vehicle. "Please, get in. We are to go visit Director David as soon as possible."

"_Moshe, can't we at least head to the hotel so we can clean up?"_ Ziva lamented, running her fingers through her hair. _"We have been on a flight for more than twelve hours. A shower would be nice."_

Moshe shrugged. _"I am sorry Ziva, but your father gave me direct instructions. You are to come directly from the airport to his office."_

Ziva glared. _"And you always do what my father tells you to. Like a good Mossad Agent."_

Tony tracked the conversation, like he was watching a game of tennis. "Ziva?"

"We are going to my father's office. Moshe will not take us to our hotel just yet." She said bitterly, climbing into the vehicle.

Tony took a deep breath of the hot dry desert air and climbed into the air-conditioned vehicle. He was right, it was the weather in Israel that made him sick, because he felt more nauseated that ever before….

.

**Yay! Next chapter done! I have the next week off (though I'm going home to visit my family for a few days on the weekend) so I may have some more time to write. Everyone now; YAY! Though that also may be dependant on the number of reviews that I get. ;) I love reviews!**

**I also love the fact that everyone found my author's note so funny. There are quite a few other stories in there, though that is not my most epic roadtrip. That one would be the one where we got pulled over in IOWA (we were on our way to a tournament in Chicago) and our car got searched by state troopers, because apparently three Canadians and one American driving at 3am doing 45 in a 35 zone means that we're obviously smuggling something and get searched by a K9 unit. I'm still scarred from it, seeing as we were using MY vehicle so I got to go sit in the car with Killer Fido (thank God my ex was driving who was the only American, granted he was living in Canada at the time). He was barking at me and I was NOT going to say "Good dog" seeing as that might be code word for "eat the hapless girl who looks like she's going to cry."**

**All of my roadtrips end up like this. Including being stuck at the border for six hours with my coaches (and three other girls) because apparently they were looking for two Eastern European men who were abducting young girls. Our coaches were Polish.**


	25. Chapter 25

Tony glowered in the SUV, his eyes darting back and forth from the scenes outside of the tinted window and from the forced Hebrew conversation in the front of the car. Ziva was answering Moshe's questions with one word answers, every once in a while glancing back at him or looking out the window. The air in the vehicle was icy, and not just from the blasting air conditioner.

From the front seat Ziva gave an exasperated sigh and turned and looked at him. "Moshe still will not drive us to the hotel first."

"It's okay." Tony gave her a soft smile. "Really Ziva, it's okay. Do what you have to do."

She went back to learning against the cold window, watching as Tel Aviv grew closer in the window. She could feel the beginning of panic attack starting. She felt like that all too often around her father, it's all she could remember being constant in her life. An overwhelming feeling of dread. A feeling of disappointment. A feeling of unworthiness. A feeling of abuse. It was something that clung to her, something that followed her her whole life. She was unworthy of being loved.

The unassuming headquarters of Mossad came into view and Ziva swallowed whatever feelings she had. Moshe threw the car into park and turned off the engine. Ziva stared at the building and exited into the dry desert heat.

"_Your father will be waiting for you Ziva."_ Moshe said over his shoulder, heading into the white building.

"_I know."_ She snapped, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. _"I will be RIGHT there._"

Tony stepped outside and walked up to her. "Are you going to be okay?" He whispered in her ear, gently pulling her close to him.

"Fine." She looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to do this Tony? This is my father, Director David."

"I work for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, remember? I'm not dead yet from him, and nothing can be worse than an angry Gibbs." He gave her a tight squeeze and a soft kiss on her temple. "I can handle your father."

They walked into the building, their hands linked, Tony acutely aware of the band around Ziva's finger. Again, they were met with the cold blast of the air conditioner, bringing chills to both of them, though the chills weren't just from the cold recycled air. They stood silently in the elevator, one knowing what to expect, the other only imagining what could happen. The elevator opened with a cheerful ding and they walked out onto a tiled floor. Director Eli David sat behind a deep mahogany desk, his face etched with lines of concentration. He glanced up and looked at his daughter. With a sharp order he put the call he was on on hold and stood up.

"Ziva."

"Father."

They stood there in a silent stalemate. Slowly, robotically, Ziva stepped forward and placed a kiss on her father's cheek. Tony stood, watching the painful exchange, rubbing his sweaty palms against his cargo pants.

"And this is…?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. My…my…" She swallowed hard. "My fiancée."

The air, if possible, got colder. The two men eyed each other, like two gladiators preparing for hand to hand combat, both knowing that only one, if that, would walk out alive. Finally, Eli relented and reached out. "Director David."

Tony shook his hand, both squeezing more than necessary.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Eli said with a forced smile.

"It is customary." Tony said with a wary glance.

"_It is also customary to contact your father if something like this happens, Ziva. To a gentile? Really Ziva. You know your place. Your place is not in America. Your place is not in NCIS. Your place is not…not with HIM. Your place is here, in Israel, in Mossad."_ Eli said, switching easily to Hebrew and stomping into his office. _"You know better than this Ziva. I raised you better than this."_

Tony stood to the side, watching with wide eyes.

"_You didn't raise me at ALL!"_ Ziva's voice rose to a quiet roar. _"I was never your daughter, I was just a means to an ends. I was your little warrior. I was primed to be a Mossad agent. You never loved me, you never cared for me."_

"_I clothed you. I gave you an education. I fed you."_

"_So could an orphanage." _She spat back.

"_Speaking of orphans, how are yours? The deaf boy and the girl? Daniela and Jacob?"_

Her eyes went wide, her pulse racing. _"How did you know?"_

"_Ziva, you do not think I know what goes on in my country?"_ He clucked his tongue. _"You have forgotten what your father does. Their father, Captain Marcus Vancetti. He was US Naval intelligence, yes? Well sometimes they can get too smart."_

Her blood ran cold. Colder than the air that was blowing from the overhead vent. Despite the chilly air and even chillier reception. _"You…you knew that?"_

"_Of course I knew that the family had died, but I did not know that NCIS had any involvement in it. And I did not know that you want to adopt the little orphans."_

"_STOP CALLING THEM THAT! THEY HAVE NAMES! THEIR NAMES ARE DANIELA AND JACOB!" _She took a glance at Tony. "I am thirsty. Could you go get me a bottle of water?"

Taking the not so subtle hint Tony nodded and walked away from the scene of his fiancée and his soon to be father in law in a verbal battle.

Ziva turned back to her father. _"Do not tell me that you killed their family."_

"_I did not, but I knew about it. It was Hamas, they took responsibility for the bombing. But we had Captain Vancetti under surveillance. When did you get the motherly touch?"_

Her eyes were black. _"I always had it, you know that."_

"_You never wanted children."_

Bile rose from the pit of her stomach. Sweat rolled down her forehead. Anger and pain filled her mind. _"You took away that option, didn't you?"_

"_I do not know of what you speak Ziva." _Eli said calmly sitting behind his desk.

"_You know damn well what happened. Asher."_

With one word, the bomb had been dropped. With one word, she gained the upper hand. With one word, Eli David, the director of Mossad, lost his grip. Ziva stepped forward, slamming her hands on his desk. _"You know what I am talking about."_

"_Ziva, you were 17."_

"_I was in love."_

"_You were too young. And in love with a MUSLIM."_ He spat the word at her like it burned his mouth. _"You were going…"_

"_To be Mossad, whether I liked it or not. You killed my baby." _She whispered, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. _"You did not just kill my baby, but you took it from me. Can you hear my screams from the night you took it? How much did you pay the doctor to do the procedure? Did you enjoy seeing me, drugged, helpless? Did you enjoy seeing my baby…HIS baby, be thrown out like garbage?"_

"_I did what was best for you. It is a father's job after all. Just like I am doing now. You will not ruin your life by marrying that gentile. I know more about him than you do…and those children. They are not even yours Ziva."_

"_I am not wrecking my life being with Tony. He has changed mine. He has made me a better person just knowing him. And those children, while I may not have given birth to them, they are much more mine than I ever was yours."_ Without a look back, Ziva slammed her Mossad credentials on his desk. _"I quit."_

"_You cannot quit Mossad."_

"_I just did. And the joke's on you, father. You wanted to keep your bloodline going? You wanted to keep the David bloodline going? Tali is dead. Ari is dead. And me…ha. You made sure that I cannot have children."_

"_What?"_

"_That's right father. Good luck trying to have more little Mossad agents. Your doctor? He rendered me infertile."_ Ziva hissed, turned heel and leaving the room.

.

Tony leaned against the wall and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He rewatched the video message that McGee sent, rolling his eyes at the Star Wars comment.

**Don't wreck my kids. I can do that myself. We're in Israel. Tell the kids we're safe.** Tony typed sending the long distance and expensive text. He saw Ziva storm out of her father's office, her body shaking.

"Ziva." he rushed towards her. "Are you okay?"

Tears flowed from her brown eyes, soaking his shirt. He held her tightly, her body tiny against his, shaking with rage, sadness and pain. "It's going to be okay baby. It's going to be okay." He muttered into her hair. "We're going to be okay."

She shook her head. "You do not understand Tony. You do not quit Mossad. You are done when you die." She whispered.

"Gibbs'll never let that happen. Neither will I. You know that." He held her tight. "Come on, let's go to the hotel. You have enough firepower to protect the President."

Shrugging, she allowed herself to be pulled into the elevator and into a cab. "Tony, I have something to tell you."

"Shh…it can wait Ziva. It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you get you to the hotel." He hugged her tight.

"Tony, you are going to hate me…" More tears soaked his shirt.

"Ziva, I will never ever hate you. Ever. There is nothing that you can do that would make me hate you." He whispered, ushering her into the hotel. "Nothing."

She collapsed on the bed as soon as they got into the room, clutching the pillow to her chest. "Tony…"

"Tomorrow I'M going to talk to your father."

"Tony…no." Her voice was weak. Defeated. "Not tomorrow. I…I cannot take tomorrow."

He nodded, sitting down beside her. "Whenever you are ready Ziva. Whenever you're ready."

She hugged the pillow tighter. "Please Tony, just hold me. Please?"

Her wall was down, her defenses lowered. Lower than he had ever seen them. He held her. And she held him. Held him like a drowning victim would hold a life preserver. Tony held tight, not uttering a word, allowing the strong Mossad agent to become what she really was. A woman in pain..

.

Marguerite Taylor had a Masters in child psychology, which made her the perfect foster parent for Jacob and Daniela. Her husband, Derick, was a counsellor at the local high school. They had had foster children before, they usually got along with their three biological children, David, Bennett and Ashley. But these kids were different. They weren't any trouble, but they were hiding something. Or more like internalizing it.

Daniela sat at the kitchen table, a pad of paper in front of her and a pile of markers. The girl was drawing madly, an intense look on her face.

"What're you doing there Daniela?" Marguerite asked, sitting down across from the girl.

"Drawin'." She replied, replacing the cap on a marker. "A picture of Mummy and Papa when they get back…one for Jenny 'n' Gibbs and one for Abby 'n' McGee." She smiled.

"That's great. Can I see the pictures?"

Daniela nodded. "Okay." She passed the pictures to Marguerite. "That one is Gibbs and Jenny. They are sitting and laughing in Jenny's office. They do that a lot. And this is McGee and Abby. They are playing computer! On the same computer!" Her face was relaxed and happy. "And this is one for Mummy and Papa." That picture was simple. It was Tony, Ziva, Jacob and Daniela.

"Those are great pictures Daniela."

"I know." The girl smiled. "Mummy and Papa are going to come back, right?"

"They are. Why wouldn't they when they have two awesome kids sitting here?" Marguerite placed a kiss on the top of the girl's head. "I'm going to check on your brother and Ben, okay?"

"Okay." The girl went back to colouring. "They are coming back okay." She repeated, a soft mantra to calm herself. "They are coming back and we shall be a family."

.

Timothy McGee was not much of a people watcher. He wasn't very observant, and honestly he would rather be staring at a computer screen, but even he could tell that Gibbs was on edge.

"Boss?"

"Coffee." Gibbs grunted and left the bullpen.

The phone on McGee's desk vibrated and blinked. Text message. He read the message that Tony sent him with a smile. He made a mental note to give the Taylor's a call with the message, but that was the least of his concerns. Gibbs's sudden departure made him uneasy. Like Gibbs knew something that he didn't and it was something to do with Ziva and Tony.

"Director?"

Jenny looked down from her perch and shrugged. "He went to get coffee."

"Should I be worried?"

"With Eli David…we should all be worried."

.

**SURPRISE! Aren't you all excited! A new chapters so quickly! The real story is the fact that I drank 2 extra large soy no foam no whip extra shot of espresso lattes. And then I can't sleep. At all. Ever. Never ever again.**

**But to answer a few questions I got via PM and in the reviews:**

**1) No we're not obsessed with curling. I like curling, I like to watch it, but we're not obsessed. Though my high school had curling teams the way you guys have basketball teams. We had those too by the way.**

**2) Am I making my author's notes up? Heck no. Why would I do that when my life is entertaining enough!**

**3) I am actually a magnet for trouble/injury/illness. I have a really crappy immune system from being 12 weeks premature and don't know the word stop. So when I play a sport like hockey, I go until I physically can't go anymore. Oh, and I work with kids. They're incubators of diseases. Little pests.**

**4) I got the idea for this story from dealing with some children in the system up here. They go to the school I work at and my friends and I, if there are no one night homes, will take in a child or two. And that's how the story came about. There's a story behind the title, but that will be revealed later on in the story.**

**5) Is English my native tongue? Nope. My father is an immigrant from Algeria (Whoo! Algeria!) who (obviously) speaks French and Arabic. He married my mother who is Canadian (but speaks French) so we spoke French at home. I lived in Mexico for school (hence the Spanish) and am dating an Italian (hence the Italian.) I also speak Arabic at times. **

**If you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask. I may not be as hilarious as I normally am, but that's life, right?**

**Random thought for the day. My room is so messy I have a teabag…in the wrapper…in my bed. Oh my boyfriend is going to FLIP if he sees this. That's what closets were invented for. ****J**


	26. Chapter 26

Tony watched Ziva sleep. Well, more like succumb to a drug assisted coma. He silently thanked the makers of no taste gravol and how quickly it dissolved in a can of coke. Even in her drugged stage, her face was still wrought with pain, exhaustion, frustration and defeat. He sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. Instead of seeing a strong, and somewhat scary, Mossad agent, he saw a woman far too young to be dealing with the issues she had internalized. Her face was pale, her cheeks tears stained, her hair was messy, but to him she was beautiful. He placed a parting kiss on her forehead and quietly left the room, shutting the door to the bedroom quietly.

He was tired, nothing like Ziva, but he was tired none the less, but his mind wouldn't wind down. The look on Ziva's face haunted him. He closed his eyes and he could see it. The look in her eyes, the pain, the anger, the emptiness. Ziva's eyes always told something of her mood. The glint in her eyes when she was planning something, the light in them when she was happy, the dark shadow that went over them when she was upset. But now. Nothing. It disturbed him more than her ninja skills. It down right scared him. With a sigh he opened his laptop and logged into Instant Messenger. It was 2:45 pm in Israel, meaning it was early in the morning in DC. Nevertheless Abby logged on with one emphatic message **WEBCAM!**

With a tired smile, he turned on the webcam. "Hi Abby."

"TONY!" The forensic scientist's voice was loud through the speakers. "How are you? How is Ziva? How is Israel? Is it hot? I bet it is, because it's a desert. Did you see Ziva's dad?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "One question at a time Abby. We just got back to the hotel…Ziva…she's sleeping right now." He sighed. "We met with her dad. I'm not sure what went on because I couldn't understand most of it…but…" He looked back towards the shut door. "It didn't look good."

"Oh." Abby frowned. "What did she say?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" The Goth's eyebrows disappeared behind her dark bangs. "Ziva never says nothing."

"Well she said nothing." Tony yawned.

"Jetlagged?"

"Yeah. But if I sleep it'll just get worse." He forced a smile when he heard some movement in the bedroom. "It sounds like Ziva is awake. I'll catch you later Abs. Say hi to McGeek for me."

She nodded as he closed the computer and walked back to the bedroom. Ziva was sitting up on the king sized bed, her dark eyes void of all emotion.

"How're you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Shrugging, she looked around. "What time is it?"

"About three."

"Oh." She brushed her hair off of her face.

"Ziva, do you want to tell me what happened in there, with your father?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Her eyes went dark. "Tony…"

"Ziva, I don't want to push, but if I don't know what happened, I can't help you." He reached over and gently brushed her hair off her shoulder. She flinched and hung her head.

"I know how much you want to be a father Tony…"

His eyes darkened, confused by her comment. "With Jacob and Daniela, I am a father. I don't understand what you're getting at."

Ziva's face paled further, if possible. "I know that, but…you. Your child. You want to have a child of your own?"

"A little DiNozzo? Yeah, sure. Why? You offering?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She bit her lip, her body tensing. "Tony, that is what I am talking about."

"I still don't follow."

"Tony, how much do you know of Mossad?" She pulled herself up and sat cross legged on the bed.

"Um…essentially what you've told me…and a bit from Gibbs and Jenny. Why? Is there a blood oath you take to become Mossad?"

She shook her head. "No. I am talking about the goals of Mossad. An intelligence agency, yes, but we work to keep Israel a haven for Jewish people." She looked down at her lap. "And that my father is the head of. He does not take to "dirtying" the bloodline too lightly."

Tony held up a hand. "Wait wait wait, back up. Didn't your father have a child with a Palestinian doctor?"

"It is okay for him, he is the director, but not for his sub servants. Especially for his daughter."

"So you're saying that you can't have kids with me because I'm not Jewish?" He scooted closer to her. "Well that's easily solved. There are classes at the synagogue I can take to convert. I've actually looked into them, and we can do them as a family. Especially if Jake gets those Cochlear thingies you were researching…"

She placed a finger on his lips. "That is not what I am talking about." Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "I was 17. He was 17. We lived in the same building…we grew up together, but we knew that our paths would never cross. He was Muslim, his family a holdover from Palestine, and my father was one of the top officials in Mossad." She looked at Tony. "It was not supposed to happen. Asher and I were not supposed to know each other, let alone be together…"

"Did you love him?"

"I was 17. What did I know about love? All I know is that he made me feel special and it went on from there… Tony I did not have a father, well in the literal sense I did, but not in the physical sense. Asher, he made me feel beautiful…confident."

Tony brushed a lock of her curly hair off her face gingerly. "Zee, you are beautiful, and you're one of the most confident women I've ever met."

"Woman yes, but a teenager? I was far from confident." She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "And then it happened."

"Your father found out?"

"Worse. I found out I was pregnant."

.

"Timothy McGee." McGee answered into his phone cradled under his chin. He was typing madly on his keyboard, keeping an eye out on the two probies that were assigned to their team in the absence of Tony and Ziva. One, James Wick, a former Marine officer with a big time attitude and the other, Megan Jones, a probie in every sense of word sat working on their reports.

"Hi Tim, it's Marguerite Taylor."

McGee sat up straighter. "Hi Marguerite. Is there something wrong with Daniela and Jacob? What is it? Where do I need to be?" He started speaking faster, pulling up an IM box with Abby, prepared to update her with any information he got.

The voice on the other end laughed. "No no nothing like that. It's just that today is Daniela's first basketball game back, and I know that she really wanted Tony and Ziva to come, but she mentioned having you, Abby, Jenny, Gabbs, Jimmy and…Ducky come?"

"That would be Gibbs and yes Ducky." McGee smiled and relaxed at his desk. "I'll ask everyone, but we're not too busy today so I can't see it being a problem."

"Great. It's at the North West Rec-Plex, gym three at 6:30. They're the Hawks."

"Thanks Marguerite." McGee hung up the phone and looked over at Gibbs who was drinking his coffee and glaring in the direction of the two probies. McGee was starting to think that he did it, just to make the probies feel uncomfortable. Shrugging he walked over to Gibbs's desk.

"Who was that on the phone?" Gibbs asked, continuing to glare at Wick over his coffee cup.

"Marguerite Taylor." McGee started.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs stood up ready to throw his empty cup into the trash bin and undoubtedly drive really really fast and really unsafely to go and save the day.

"Nothing. She just wanted to let us know that Daniela has a basketball game tonight and wanted to know if we could all make it."

Gibbs sat down. "Oh. Yeah, we don't have anything pending. The probies have some paperwork that has to be done."

McGee smiled internally. At least one good thing came out of Tony and Ziva leaving to Israel.

"I'll go ask the Director, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy." McGee said with a smile, heading down towards Abby's lab.

"I'll go talk to the director, you talk to the other three." Gibbs said taking the stairs two at a time.

.

Daniela wiped the soles of her basketball shoes on her knee high socks and took the pass from Amy on her team. She dribbled around and shot it at the hoop, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. She caught Abby first, the tall dark haired scientist waved and sat down.

With a happy sigh Daniela turned back to her team and got in line for warmups. Everyone she cared about was here, except for Tony and Ziva. She pushed that thought out of her mind and took the basketball in her hands. The whistle went and she crowded around the coach.

"Okay, starting line up. Sarah, you play centre."

A tall girl with short blond hair nodded.

"Kari, you play power forward."

A girl, who looked like she could eat Daniela for breakfast rubbed her hands together and grinned. "Got it coach."

"Ashley, you play shooting guard."

The coach looked around at the rest of the players. Daniela tightened the tie around the end of her braid and prepared to sit on the bench. She was the youngest on the team by two years and a good inch shorter than anyone. That, and she missed a good month of practice.

"Daniela. You take point guard."

"Me?" She pointed to herself. "Coach, I think you mean Danielle." She said quickly, pointing to the taller Asian girl across from her.

"No, I said Daniela. You. You take point guard. You're our best ball handler on the team. Go play the way you practice and we'll be fine. We really need to beat this team if we want to make playoffs. Got it?"

Daniela grinned and nodded. "Got it coach." She took a deep breath and walked out onto the court, taking her position for tipoff. Sarah won the ball back and she grabbed it, dribbling confidently with one hand, putting up two fingers with the other. She made her way up the court, eyeing the possibilities. Quickly she passed the ball, watching as it made it's way back to her and finally to Ashley on the other side and into the hoop.

"Nice passing Dan!" The coach yelled from the sidelines as the girls ran to get into the defensive position.

"You know, I never quite understood basketball." Abby said taking a sip of her Caf-Pow in a travel mug. "But Daniela's good."

Gibbs nodded. "Mmmm hmm. She's a good little athlete." He said, watching as Daniela stole the ball away from a much bigger girl and went in for an easy lay up. "Have you heard from DiNozzo or David?"

Abby nodded and took another sip. "Yep. Tony."

They all looked at her expectedly. "Oh. You want to know what he said?" She smiled. "Just that they were jetlagged and they went and talked to Daddy Director David."

"How did it go?" Jenny interjected, stealing a worried glance at Gibbs.

"Tony said that he wasn't sure since he doesn't understand Hebrew. But he said that Ziva was really drained after the meeting and didn't want to talk about it."

Gibbs fingered his cellphone in his pocket, resisting the urge to call his two officers. He would do that later, he thought, right now it's Daniela's moment. He smiled as he watched Daniela slide across the floor on her behind after being knocked down by a larger girl. She got up quickly and brushed her shorts off with both hands and shot a disgusted glare at the girl.

"Charging, number 8 blue. Number 13, red, two free throws."

Daniela grabbed the ball and went to the line. She bounced the orange ball a few times, spinning it in her hands. The ball made an arc as soon as it left her hands, deftly falling into the hoop. The next shot was the same.

Tonight was all about Daniela. Tomorrow Gibbs would worry about his two agents.

.

**Okay, so the next few chapters are going to be pretty Ziva/Tony centric, but I'll do my best to inject some of the team/kids in it.**

**Next week I go back to school! I'm finishing another degree, as well as working so I won't have as much time to write, but I won't forget you all! Next week I also start work again. Big sigh.**

**Anyway, here are a few more answers from PM questions I've been getting. Feel free to contribute. It's as much your story as it is mine.**

**1) What ethnicity am I? Awesome question, and it's one that I asked when I was growing up. My mom is German. 100% German. She grew up in a French speaking area of Canada (no, not Quebec) but she's 100% German. My grandparents came to Canada during WII. My father on the other hand is Persian and Irish. Strange mix I know. His grandfather worked for the British Oil Company in Iran and married an Iranian. They moved to Algeria after the whole uprising with the Shah and what not. Good piece of random ethnic trivia. Apparently if you have an Irish/Persian mix with someone who is 100% German, ALL of your kids will be freakishly tall. I'm nearly 5'10 and my brothers are close to 6'5. **

**2) How do I keep all of my languages straight? I don't. My boyfriend Giacomo (pronounced Jack-o-mo, but we just call him Jack) makes fun of me because when I get really animated (so 90% of the time) I just talk gibberish. A lot.**

**3) Is this story ever going to end? The way it's looking, no. Well not anytime soon, but there will be an option for a sequel. Or more like a series. If it ever ends.**


	27. Chapter 27

Tony swallowed hard and stared at Ziva. "Did you miscarry?"

"N-no." She looked down at her hands. "My father, he found out that I was pregnant. Probably from one of his spies. He told me that I could not have a baby, especially a baby of a Muslim boy. He had plans for me, plans that did not include a baby."

His hazel eyes darkened. "And?"

"I refused. But no one says no to my father." She took a deep shuddering breath. "He carried me, kicking and screaming, to his doctor's. I suppose the rest is, how you say it, history." Her dark eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Something happened. Maybe I do not take the medicine as well as most people, maybe the doctor did not give me the correct amount. Whatever it was, I awoke during the procedure. I tried to escape…" She shrugged her slight shoulders. "Something went wrong. There was so much blood. It was all my fault…"

Tony ran his hands through his hair, sweat beading up on his forehead. Sure, he had thought about having a family with Ziva. A boy with her looks and his brains. Or a girl with his looks and her brains. Either way it didn't matter. And now this. It hit him like a bucket of cold water. There never would be a little boy with dark eyes that shone when he was happy and watched OSU football. There never would be a little girl with a killer smile and could throw a knife like a champion. The DiNozzo bloodline ended with him.

"Tony?" Her voice wavered.

"I…I think I need some air." He said lamely, standing up. "I…I…" He headed towards the door. "…you'll…be o…okay here?"

Ziva nodded, blinking away the tears. 

The hot dry air stung his face, but he didn't care. He walked faster and faster, soon breaking into a run. He shoved past people out on their daily shopping trips. He pushed past kids who were on their way home from school. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Unshed tears stung his eyes, the dry desert air burned his lungs. Looking around, he realised that he had no idea where he was, and less of an idea how to get back. He pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes and released all of the pent up emotions. Tears streamed through his fingers hitting the road creating little balls of dirt. He cried for Ziva and all of the pain she had been put through. He cried for the babies she'd never carry. He cried until he felt like he couldn't cry anymore. Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked around. Now to find his way back to the hotel. He walked down the unfamiliar streets, hearing unfamiliar languages, smelling unfamiliar smells. He was really screwed. He had no idea which direction he was facing, let alone which way he was supposed to go.

A small boy walked up to him and pulled on his sleeve. 

Tony gave him a small smile. "Shalom."

The boy shook his head. "Asalaam Alaikum. You lost?"

"Yeah. I…kind of got turned around."

"Where you stay?" The boy grinned.

"King David hotel."

The tiny boy shook his head. "You far away. Follow this street…six blocks. Then turn…right. Go 8 blocks. It should be on left."

Tony nodded. "Thanks." He took off running down the street. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Mohammed." 

"Thanks Mohammed. And Asalaam Alaikum to you too."

His feet hit the pavement quickly as he rushed back to the hotel. True to Mohammed's word, the hotel was on his left. He fished in his pockets for the key card and rushed to the room. 

Ziva was where he left her, curled in a ball on the king sized bed. He approached her slowly, sitting on the edge of bed, gently reaching out and running his fingers through her hair. "Zee…"

"…You came back." She said softly and amazed. 

"Of course I came back. I said I just needed some air." He crawled closer and pulled her onto his lap. "I just had to think."

"About us?" She sounded small, frightened, and hurt. 

He sighed. "About everything. I…I don't want to lose you. Especially over this. Over something YOU didn't do. You have to remember that."

"But I DID do it…I was stupid."

"You weren't stupid. You were a kid." He wrapped his arms around her. "Speaking of kids, do you want to give McGee a call and see if we can get an update about Daniela and Jacob?"

She nodded. "You are sure you are not mad? I know that you want to have children of your own…"

"I'd rather have you in my life." He kissed her forehead softly. "Come on, let's fire up the computer and see what McGeek can tell us."

She smiled and pressed her lips softly against his. "I love you Tony."

He smiled. "I love you too, Zee."

.

"MCGEE….MCGEEEEEEE…EARTH TO TIM!" 

McGee looked up at his computer and jerked back slightly at the sight of Tony's face pressed closed to the camera. 

"Geez Tony, take a step back will you. Looks like you're trying to eat me." McGee frowned until Tony moved back from the camera.

"You wish McGiggle. Checking up on the kids. Have you talked to them at all?" He pulled Ziva into the picture.

"Actually we saw them last night. Daniela had a basketball game and Marguerite invited all of us to come and watch." McGee smiled. "It was a good game. They asked about you guys."

Ziva gave a soft smile. "I am glad that you got to go, even if we did not."

"We went out for ice cream after that."

Tony smiled and gave Ziva's hand a tight squeeze.

"So how is everything going in Israel?" 

"Hot." Tony shrugged and gave Ziva a worried glance.

"Great answer DiNozzo." McGee rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take Daniela and Jacob to Star wars in concert on the weekend. I know that Jacob can't really appreciate it because he's deaf, but they have lots of displays and stuff for kids."

"Star Wars in concert? Damn it McGee, you're going to geekify my kids before we come back. I'm going to find them putting together computers and playing that online game. If my kid is an elf lord when I get back…"

"Calm down. Only Daniela plays the game…but she's an ice princess. Not an elf lord." He smiled innocently. "Oops, sorry, Gibbs is coming. I'll talk to you later." He closed the IM box and grinned to himself. That should be enough to send Tony for a loop until he got back.

.

Tony stared at the computer, closing it slowly. "Well…they're okay…if being stuck with McGee constitutes being okay." He said with a tight smile.

Ziva nodded mutely. 

"Ziva…when we get back to the US, we're going to the doctor's. They have made advances in infertility treatments. And even if they can't do anything…we can always adopt more kids. It doesn't matter if they're mine, as long as we raise them with you…they'll be ours."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure? I mean…"

"I'm not going to lie and say that I never wanted kids that looked like me…or hell, for that matter kids that look like you. They'd be the most beautiful kids in the world if they looked like you. But I can't imagine not having you in my life. That's more important. Ziva, when I proposed to you, it wasn't just because you're hot. And you are hot. It wasn't because you're a scary ninja. It's because I love you. Honestly love you. I love everything about you, everything you can do, and the stuff you can't do. And if that means that you'll never be able to have my babies, then so be it. I didn't marry you because I wanted you to carry my babies. I married you because you're Ziva David. Because you're the most amazing, the scariest, the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I can't imagine a day that I'm not with you. I've tried and I shake myself out of it before it gets too far. I don't ever want to think about us being apart." He took a deep breath. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

Ziva smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, but I like it." She pulled him down onto the bed, and wrapped herself in his arms. "Keep talking. I like the sound."

He obeyed, talking about nothing and everything until both of them fell asleep, emotionally drained.

.

Tony woke up twice during the night. The first was to take a pee, and the second was just to make sure Ziva was okay. She was sleeping in an albeit fitful sleep, but she was sleeping none the less. He brushed a lock of her curly hair out of her face. He missed her curly hair, the way it was when they first met. It was wild and untamed, like her. She had relaxed in the years that passed, her fire while not extinguished was more controlled. And the addition of Daniela and Jacob only added to that control. She was perfect. She was Yang and he was Ying. She was fire, he was water. They were in this together, whatever this meant.

.

1) How many languages do I speak fluently? I speak 5 fluently; English, French, Spanish, Italian and Arabic. I understand Portuguese and Farsi (Persian) and can hold conversations in it, but they're far choppier than the others. I can also understand some local middle East dialects, but I can't speak them.

2) What is my second degree? Education. That's right, I'm going to be teaching your kids. Scary, right? My first degree is in linguistics. (Big surprise there)

3) How long have Jack and I been dating? (I had to check with him because according to him, I'm a horrible person.) It will be 4 years come November.

4) And yes, I'm really 5'10. And I'm FINALLY taller than my mother. Who is shrinking. She was 5'11. My dad was 5'11 ½.. And my brothers are behemoths. 

Sorry it's a) shorter than normal and b) late. I went on a four day camping trip with my friends on the weekend. You KNOW it's going to be an epic camping trip when you're packing things in the middle of a superwalmart parking lot and you realise you can't fit half the stuff in so you get your friend who is sitting in the back to sit so you can "tetris pack" the rest. Poor girl. We got there and thankfully our tent was already set up with our air mattresses. (we were leeching off of my friend's grandparent's seasonal site)

Saturday was sadly uneventful, but Saturday night and Sunday…torrential rainstorm. We were smart enough to create a "tarp village" the night before, but when you wake up and your tent is floating…oh man. But we're hardcores and we weren't going to leave so we made this massive fire and huddled around it in the rain, taking turns sitting under the tarps and drying ourselves by the fire. I have an awesome picture of my best friend chopping wood in a dress, flip flops and a flowery sun hat. We really ARE that awesome.

.com/albums/v389/kariyafan/?action=view¤t;=

That is the epic packing job. Poor Mortimer (that's right, my car is named Mortimer) couldn't get up to speed with all of that stuff…and no chance of seeing out of the back window. Ever.


	28. Chapter 28

It was 3am, Israel time. Tony rolled over and stared out the window. They were still in their clothes from yesterday. He felt sticky, probably from his impromptu run and the stifling heat in their room. He silently rolled out of the bed. Ziva stirred for a second, but her snoring resumed so Tony knew she had fallen back asleep. He opened the window, only to be greeted by a wave of hot air. Sighing, he left it open thinking that some air movement, albeit hot, was better than no air movement at all. He stared out the window, watching the lights, until he caved and went and turned on the shower. The hot water beat down on him, washing the dirt, sweat, tears and pain away. He watched the grey tinged water swirl down the drain. The water ran longer than he normally would, but he figured that no one else in Israel would be showering at 3am, at least no one in their hotel. Finally, he shut off the water and wrapped himself in a big fluffy white towel that smelled mildly of bleach. Ziva was still sleeping restlessly on the bed, her body twisting and turning. He pulled on a clean pair of shorts and opened his arms to her, allowing her to press her body against his, her murmers quieting, her almost silent tears drying.

"You left me." She accused quietly.

"I went to shower, I stunk."

A small smile crossed her lips. "I noticed. You smell better." She whispered, her eyes opening a sliver.

"Go back to sleep. It's still early." He whispered, pressing his lips on her forehead.

She nodded mutely and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be held tightly. They succumbed to sleep until the sounds of the Tel Aviv traffic woke them later in the morning…

.

"Is Mummy's Aba nice?" Daniela asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Swallow, then talk." Gibbs said, shaking his head.

The girl rolled her eyes and washed her peanut butter and jam sandwich down with a large swallow of milk. "Is. Mummy's. Aba. Nice?" She repeated slowly.

Gibbs frowned. The girl was a hell of a lot more perceptive than people gave her credit for. She peered at him, her blue eyes demanding an answer.

"Well…he is nice to Ziva."

"That means no." Daniela finished rolling her eyes. "I AM eight. I know what that means." She sighed and looked around the hospital waiting cafeteria. "I hate this place."

"I know, me too." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was scared when I was here." Daniela admitted softly.

"But you were also really brave."

"I cried. A lot." The girl hung her head. "Brave people do not do that."

"Sure they do. Do you know what being brave is?"

"Being not scared."

"No, it's being scared, but following through." He slid his chair closer to Daniela. "Are you scared now?"

She nodded. "I am scared for Mummy and Papa…I am scared that they will not come back. And I am scared for Jacob. I know this surgery is 'posed to help him hear, but I am still scared. That something' is going to go wrong…" Her face dropped. "I know it is stupid."

"Hey, that's not stupid. Everyone gets scared."

"Do you get scared Gibbs?"

He pulled the girl closer. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I get scared all the time. I get scared when we go get the bad guy, I get scared that someone is going to get hurt."

"Like Jenny?" The girl asked slyly, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Like Jenny, and McGee, and Abby, and Tony, and Ziva." He said, fighting back a smile. "Even they get scared sometimes."

Daniela gasped. "No way. Mummy is not scared of NOTHING."

"I know she was scared when you guys were gone, and I know she was scared leaving you and Jacob." Gibbs countered.

"I think Papa was afraid too."

"I know he is." Gibbs ruffled the girl's hair. "But they're being brave. And so are you."

She thought about that statement for a second before smiling. "Do brave girls get ice-cream?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Yep, she was far more perceptive than people gave her credit for. She knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger. He sighed and dug out some money out of his pocket.

"I guess they do." She flashed him a smile and skipped to the counter.

.

Jacob frowned and narrowed his eyes at the doctor. She was talking too fast for him to understand anything and Abby had stopped translating for him. He was bored. Four year old bored. Four year old stuck in a doctor's office bored. He spied a pad of paper and a pen on the doctor's desk and reached out for it. Firmly in his hand he started to draw, but the pen wouldn't work. With a sigh he turned and pressed harder, this time on the wall. It worked. With a smile he entertained himself, drawing people on the wall. He drew a tall one with hair sticking up everywhere and started on a shorter one before he felt the pen being forcefully removed from his hand. A very upset and embarrassed Abby glared at him.

_Jacob. NO._

He shrugged and looked at the doctor who was giving him a funny look, something between a laugh and a frown.

"It's okay Miss Scuito, I should have known. I have three kids myself." She smiled at Jacob. _I need to look at your ears._

The boy leaned over and pulled his ears out to the side.

McGee smiled and pulled out his camera phone, and took a picture. _Monkey_ He signed slowly.

Jacob grinned and crossed his eyes.

"Well he's a little ham, isn't he?"

"Yes." Abby signed to the boy and he tilted his head to the side.

"So where are Ziva and Tony?" She looked up and smiled. "That is their names, right?"

"Yeah." McGee gave Abby a concerned look. "Family emergency."

"Well Jacob is a perfect candidate for cochlear implants. When Ziva and Tony get back, get them to give me a call and we'll set something up."

"Thanks." McGee held out his hands to the boy. "Sorry about your wall."

"No problem, I've had worse at my house." She knelt down and gave Jacob a sucker.

He grinned and ripped the wrapper off, sticking the purple sucker in his mouth.

"Great, more sugar." McGee mumbled, grabbing Jacob's hand.

Jacob grinned his dark eyes flashing. He wasn't bored anymore.

.

"What was that noise?" Tony asked rolling over and looking at Ziva.

"My stomach. It has been too long since I have eaten." She admitted.

"Did you eat yesterday?"

She shook her head. "No. I was…otherwise occupied."

He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her still damp head. "Well, we'll go out and get food."

"Tony, are you sure you are okay?" She pulled him down so that they were eye to eye. "You seem…"

"Ziva, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm jetlagged and I'm pretty sure that I pulled a muscle on my run yesterday." He gave her a soft smile. "I'm not angry with you. I wish that you would have told me sooner. I wish that there was something that I could do for you. I wish that I could have been there for you. I wish that things ended up differently, but I'm not angry. I'm a little disappointed, I'm not going to lie, but any kids that we have, biological or not, they will be our kids. They will have our last names. We will be able to raise them together." He rubbed his temples. "Do they make good coffee here in Israel?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"And pancakes?"

"Yes Tony. But no bacon."

His face fell.

"It's not kosher."

"As long as they have pancakes." He said finally, pulling on his shoes. "What kind of place doesn't have bacon?"

"Pretty much any country in the middle east. Israel because it isn't kosher, the others because it is not halal." She rolled her eyes when a confused look crossed his face. "Same thing as kosher, but in Arabic."

"Oh." He said standing up. "It still doesn't make any sense, but I'm too hungry to care."

She smiled as they linked arms and left the room.

The hot air hit them as soon as they got outside.

"Is it always this hot?"

"We're in Israel Tony. It is to be expected." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "You do get used to it."

"I feel like I'm in an oven." He whined as they walked further down the street. "Aaaaaaaaand I'm huuuuuuuuungry."

Ziva rolled her eyes and pulled him into a restaurant. "Here, it's air conditioned and they have food."

He smiled contently as they sat down. "I want pancakes."

The waiter came by and Ziva spoke in quick Hebrew.

"Do you want to talk…about…you know?" He fished an ice cube out of his glass with a spoon.

She shook her head. "T-Tony…I do not think I am ready. You are the first person, besides my father, that knows about this. It feels like every day I relive it. When I see Daniela, I see my baby. When I see Jacob, I see my baby." She dropped her eyes. "Do you know that I did not even know if my baby was a boy or a girl?"

Tony sighed, watching helplessly as Ziva swallowed her emotions. Somehow, the pancakes didn't taste nearly as good as he had hoped.

After eating and Tony paying for the breakfast, they sat at the table watching the people hurry to their destinations. He leaned forward and placed his hands on top of hers, running his finger over the diamond ring that adorned her hand.

"We still have to go back and speak with your father."

"I know." She said slowly, avoiding his eyes. "I do know that we have to."

"And this time, I'm going to be there, whether your father likes it or not."

.

Eli David sat in his office staring out of the window. Perhaps, he thought, he should be happy about the fact that Ziva was engaged, even if it was to a Christian. It could be worse, it could be a Muslim. He rolled his eyes. But engaged to Anthony DiNozzo…he would not be his first choice for a husband. Or even for pool boy. The man, he lacked social skills in every sense of the word and had the maturity of a squirrel. And a family? He shook his head, those children were not HIS grandchildren. They were American. Sure, they had lived in Israel, but their father was a convert, and that was not good enough. If you were Jewish, you were born Jewish and you died Jewish. Those kids, Danielle and Jake, or something like that, they were nothing more than toys that Tony and Ziva could play with. They were not really theirs and Eli knew that eventually they would get bored of the children and return them to wherever they got them from. Especially Tony. He was slightly impressed that he wasn't bored of them already.

With a look of disdain Eli looked at Ziva's Mossad credentials that sat on his desk. Quitting was not acceptable for a Mossad agent, let alone a David. There was no quitting. He would make sure of that.

.

**Okay, so here's the deal. It's labour day weekend…if you're not from Saskatchewan you probably don't understand what that means. It means football (against our arch rivals, the Bombers.) It also means my huge and dysfunctional extended family is in town. So, as of tomorrow my one bedroom apartment will be home to me, my boyfriend, my parents and my brother's girlfriend. Yes. That WOULD be five of us in my one bedroom apartment. FML. Anyway…it's a yearly event that encompasses a shitton of booze, a lot of really loud people and massive stupidity. Two years ago my dad broke his elbow playing football, last year my cousin broke his face running into my brother's arm. (Seriously. It was sort of epic.) Too bad I'm generally quiet in large groups and I hate most of my extended family. I might punch out my 16 year old cousin. She dislikes clothes and likes booze. She usually ends up half naked and hitting on anyone who will look at her. I also might punch my other cousin. He has no social skills and last year lit my hat on fire. It was on my head. I punched him in the nards and threw his cowboy hat in the fire. **

**If I don't update in about a week…expect the worst.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tony and Ziva huddled around the webcam, both waving like idiots, neither caring. Daniela and Jacob waved on the screen, both sitting in Abby's lab.**

"**How have you been for the Taylor's and McGee and Abby?" Ziva asked, elbowing Tony in the ribs so that he moved out of the way.**

"**Good." Daniela replied nodding off screen at McGee and Abby. "Abby took me shopping!"**

"**Really? What did you get?"**

**The girl lifted up her sweatshirt and revealed a black tank top. A skull with pink ribbons and pigtails smiled back at them. **

"**It is so cool." Daniela breathed.**

**Tony made a face off screen at Ziva, who plastered a smile on her face and turned back to the camera. "It is very nice Daniela!"**

"**Oh, and Jacob got a new shirt too. McGee buyed it for him." Daniela shoved her brother closer to the camera and the boy lifted up his long sleeved shirt and beamed at his new shirt.**

"**Star wars!" Tony exclaimed. "MCGEE!"**

**Jacob giggled at the look on Tony's face, laughing so hard he almost slid off his chair. **

"**It's an Ewok." Daniela said with a straight face.**

**Tony grabbed the laptop. "McGeek, you're dead when I get back."**

"**It's just a shirt Tony." McGee reasoned. "And I didn't pick it out, he did."**

"**Put Mummy back on Papa. Your head is too big." Daniela whined. **

**Ziva looked at Tony with a grin on her face and this time it was Ziva who was laughing. She clutched her stomach, lying on the bed, tears rolling down her face.**

"**Did Mummy die?" Daniela asked peering into the webcam. **

"**No, she's laughing at me." Tony replied, picking up the laptop and showing Ziva.**

**Daniela watched before shaking her head. "Can we get a puppy? Can we name it Ewok? Papa…have you seen Star Wars? Papa…Mummy is not laughing, no sounds are coming out. She looks like a seal."**

**Tony put the laptop down, tears streaming down his face. Maybe it was because they were still slightly jetlagged, or dehydrated, or just missing Daniela and Jacob, Tony and Ziva laughed. They laughed until McGee pulled the kids away from the camera and shut off their connection. They laughed until their stomachs ached. They laughed until they couldn't breathe. They laughed until they were crying. And then they cried. They cried until their eyes hurt and their lungs burned.**

"**Tony, tomorrow…tomorrow I would like to go see the Vancetti's gravestones." Ziva said through her tears.**

"**I think that's a great idea." Tony said with a hiccup. "Do you know where they're buried?"**

"**We can go speak to the families in their apartment. I am sure that they know." Ziva said laying her head on Tony's chest. "I want to go and apologize…"**

"**Apologize for what?"**

"**They should not be dead. Maybe had I been here, in Mossad, they would not be dead."**

**Tony shook his head, and ran his hands through her hair. "I think we should thank them."**

"**For?"**

"**Their kids, and an opportunity for us to take care of them. I'm not sure if you've notice Zee-vah, but I've changed since we've had Dani and Jake. And I'd like to think from the better. And it's all because of them. It's because of them I think about other people before myself. It's because of them I know how to make something besides frozen pizza. It's because of them I LIKE getting up for breakfast. It's because of them…I learned that there's more in life than just sex. And love isn't a substitute for sex." Tony sighed. "For all of that, I thank them."**

**Ziva crawled up his body, so they were face to face and placed a feather-soft kiss on his lips. "Anthony DiNozzo, you are a good man."**

**He grinned. "I'm glad you think so."**

**.**

**The apartment block was quiet, unassuming. Children played in the front, parents sitting on the steps watching. Ziva walked over to them, speaking quickly in Hebrew. **

"**You know Daniela and Jacob?" A young girl, probably Daniela's age, asked Tony.**

**He nodded. "Yes."**

**The girl gave him a small smile. "My name is Carmel. Are she and Jacob alright?"**

"**They're in the United States. They're safe."**

**Carmel smoothed the front of her school uniform. "Good. Can you say that Carmel said hi?"**

"**Sure." He smiled at he girl. **

"**I am glad that they are safe. Are they happy?"**

**Tony pulled a picture out of his wallet, and handed it to Carmel. It had Daniela hugging Ziva and Jacob perched on top of Tony's shoulders with all four of them smiling at the camera. "I'd like to think they are."**

"**They look happy." Carmel passed the picture back and Tony tucked it safely back in his wallet. "Are you their new Aba and Ima?"**

**Shaking his head, Tony squatted before the girl. "We're not going to replace Daniela and Jacob's Aba and Ima. No one can ever do that, but we want them to be a part of our family."**

**Carmel nodded. "That makes me happy."**

"**It makes us happy too." He ruffled her hair and stood up as Ziva walked by.**

"**I have the address for the cemetery."**

**Tony nodded. "Okay, let's go. Bye Carmel."**

"**Bye." **

"**Flirting with girls, are we Tony?" Ziva asked with a smile as they got back into the rented car. **

"**You know, girls of all ages just can't resist me." He flashed her a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.**

"**Yeah yeah." She pulled away and they drove in relative silence towards the cemetery. **

**Ziva put the car in park and opened the door. "We are here."**

**They walked through the cemetery, hand in hand, until they were standing in front of three, still new, headstones. **

"**Marcus Vancetti." Ziva read slowly. "Beloved father and son. 1974-2010."**

"**Lisa Vancetti." Tony started. "Beloved mother and daughter. 1979-2010."**

**They stared at the headstones, and read the smaller one in silence. Ziva pulled smooth rocks out of her pocket and placed them on the headstones. She passed some to Tony. "We do not leave flowers at gravesites, we leave stones. They represent permanence." She placed her hands inside the pockets on her khakis. "I shall leave you alone with Marcus." She said with a smile, placing a hand on his arm.**

**Tony took a deep breath and stood in front of the grave. Thoughts ran through his mind, what to say, how to explain…but nothing came out. He though of Daniela and Jacob when they first met. Jacob's willingness to try anything and everything, his desire to have a family. And Daniela. Her apprehension, her combativeness, her anger and her eventual change to the girl she was today. "I know this is strange. Heck, I mean I'm talking to a tombstone. I…just wanted to…say thanks. I know that I wouldn't be anyone's first choice to be a father. I know that I** wouldn't be my own first choice, but thanks for letting me have a chance. I promise, I'll be the best father that I can be. I know that I won't replace you, that I could never replace you…and I don't want to. You're their father, and you always will be, but what I can be is the one they cry to when they scrape their knees. I'll tell them stories about how much you loved them. I'll be the one that tucks them in at night. I'll be the one that keeps them safe until it's their time to see you again." He stiffly wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. "Thank you for your amazing kids."

Standing to the side, Ziva juggled stones in her pocket, staring at the Hebrew engraving on the headstones. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and knelt down in front of the headstones. Saying a prayer in Hebrew, Ziva ran her finger over the engraving. _"Lisa, your children they are in good hands. Tony and I, we may not be who you would have first picked to raise your children, but we will do the best we can. We have great people back in the United States that will help us. They'll grow into the children you wanted them to be."_ She kissed fingers and placed them on the headstone before taking a step back.

"You ready to go?" Tony came from behind her and snaked his arm around her back. 

Ziva placed her hands back on her pockets. "Yeah. I think so."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We leave tomorrow."

"We do."

"Ziva, you still have to go see your father."

She sighed. "I know." 

They walked back to the car in silence, their footsteps heavy on the gravel. "I'll be right beside you the whole way."

"I know." She unlocked the doors and sat in the front seat. "Tony, it is just…"

"Ziva, everyone has the right to be afraid. Even you." He sat down beside her and gently pulled her face so that he was looking into her eyes. "And trust me, your dad is scary as hell."

A smile played on her lips. "Thank you for everything, Tony."

He shrugged. "What're fiancées for?"

She glanced at the diamond ring on her finger. "You are right Tony." Putting the car into drive and almost stepping on the gas pedal they tore off towards Mossad's headquarters.

.

Eli David could hear her footsteps thundering down the hallway far before he saw her. He also heard a set of footsteps, struggling to keep up. He knew instinctively that Agent DiNozzo was jogging alongside her. His office door flew open and Ziva stormed in, her eyes narrowed and cold.

"Ziva."

She slammed her hands down on the dark wood of his desk. "Do NOT Ziva me father."

He flinched, her face coming within millimetres of his. "Father, I am quitting Mossad. I am leaving Israel. I am getting married to Tony. We are adopting Daniela and Jacob. You have no say in the matter." She shook her head. "I may not have stood up to you when I was a child, Father. I may not have stood up to you when I was a teenager. I may not have stood up to you until now, but Father, you cannot stop me." She turned and started walking out. "Father, you are welcome in my life, but on my terms. NOT yours. It will never again be on your terms."

Tony stared at Eli for a second before turning around.

"Agent DiNozzo…"

Tony clenched his jaw and refused to look back. Never look back.

He caught up with Ziva, wrapping his arms around her shaking figure. "Ziva…Ziva, it's done."

She nodded, looking up at him her eyes clear. "I know Tony. Tomorrow we are going home."

"Back to America. Back to everyone. Back to the kids."

"Our kids."

.

**So there it is. The next chapter. Yes, I survived labour day, but only barely. Only one hospital trip, for someone to get their stomach pumped and a lot of family fighting. So friggin glad that is over. Though, I had a stagette this weekend. I was the DD. We had a girl lose her pants and another lose her shoes. Seriously. I had ALL 12 of them in the van and one of them goes "Where are my pants?"**

**She totally had them on when she got in the car. So we pull everyone else out and check. Sure enough they're sitting on the seat. So we get her pants on and one of them wanders off. I go and get her and lo and behold she's missing her shoes! Like how can drunk people lose clothing so fast? I finally find her shoes, grab her and toss her in the car. One girl is licking the windows, another is blowing bubbles (yes bubbles) and singing and another girl is trying to take off her bra. **

**Seriously.**

**I'm not having a stagette. I'm just going to hide in a bunker and watch my friends spazz out.**


	30. Chapter 30

Tony reached out and grabbed Ziva's hand. Part of it was to reassure her, part of it was to stop her nervous tapping. She smiled softly, looking out the window. Neither of them believed how easily they were able to leave Israel, no problems at all, almost like they were a normal couple on a normal vacation heading home to their normal kids and family. But they knew that they were anything but normal. Her eyes looked around the first class cabin, searching for a face. A face of Mossad. The face of her father. But she got none.

"Zee, no one is here."

She took a deep breath. "For now. My father would not let me get away that easily."

"Maybe he realised that what we have can't be broken up…you know, he had a family too." Tony his thumb over the back of her hand.

Smiling she nodded. "Maybe you are right." Leaning against the seat she knew that he was wrong, very very wrong.

"McGee and Abby are going to have the kids when we arrive at the airport." He gave her a smile. "You should try to get some sleep." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Ziva closed her eyes, but she knew that no sleep would come. And probably not for a while.

.

"Daniela…I'm going to count to THREE." Marguerite warned as the girl tore through her closet. "If you don't find something dressy on the count of three I will find something…"

A slammed door was her response. She sighed and picked up Jacob. "You're looking handsome today."

The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"What are we going to do about your sister? Timothy and Abby are coming to pick you guys up right away and she isn't dressed yet?" She opened up the door to Daniela's room and found her sitting on her bed surrounded by clothes. "Daniela, you have to find something to wear."

The girl's chin quivered and her eyes pooled with tears.

"What's up Daniela?" Marguerite sat down on the edge of the girl's bed. "What's wrong?"

"…What if Mummy and Papa decide that they do not want us anymore?" She wiped her face with her hands. "There are many children in Israel that do not have a Mummy or a Papa." She reasoned. "They went away because they don't want us anymore. They went to find new kids."

"Who told you that?" Marguerite was a tiny woman, but was a force of nature when upset.

"David." Daniela sniffled. "He said that no one wants us."

"Dan, how about you find something to wear. I'M going to go have a talk with David."

Daniela nodded. "Okay."

Marguerite shut the door and placed Jacob on the ground. She marched towards her oldest son's room and threw the door open.

"What the hell Mom?" He shut his laptop, glaring at her over his glasses. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"I'm going to knock you one." She grabbed the teen by the back of his shirt. "How dare you? How DARE you tell Daniela that Tony and Ziva were going to Israel to find other children. How DARE you make her believe that they're not wanted. Do you KNOW what she's been through? Do you?"

"Mom…"

"Shut up." She glared at her son. "I don't want to hear from you." She reached over and grabbed his laptop and his Ipod. "You're grounded."

"Mooom."

"Forever." She roared. "Your father will hear about this." She slammed the door with such force it knocked over a handful of pictures that hung on the wall.

"Mom, you okay?" Her youngest son Bennett, stuck his head out of his room where he had been playing with Jacob.

"Did you know about what David did to Daniela?"

He shook his head. "No, but it musta been bad."

A knock at the door interrupted. "Ash, can you grab the door. I'll grab Daniela and Jacob."

The girl nodded. "Kay." She skipped down the stairs and opened the door. "Hi Mr. McGee, Miss. Scuito. Mom said to come in. She's getting Daniela and Jacob and yelling at David."

"Thanks Ashley." McGee stepped inside and waited until he saw Jacob thunder down the stairs. The boy was wearing tiny jeans, the black ewok shirt that McGee had purchased him and a grey zip up sweatshirt.

_MCGEE! ABBY!_ He ran into McGee's arms and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. _Lets go._

_Your sister?_ Abby signed, ruffling the boy's hair.

He sighed and looked expectantly at the stairs until Daniela came down. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, and a teal hooded sweatshirt.

"I am ready." She said, her eyes still red and puffy.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Abby wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Fine."

Marguerite sighed and grabbed the kids's overnight bags. "I'll be speaking with my son. He told Daniela that Ziva and Tony were on their way to Israel to find other children."

"Oh Daniela." Abby cooed, hugging tighter. "They're coming back because they love you guys."

The girl pulled away. "Can we just go? I really want to see them."

.

"Where are they?" Tony looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. "They're late. Do you think something happened? I should call McGee again. He didn't answer his phone last time. Maybe they're in an accident. I'll call Abby. Abby always picks up her phone." He rambled searching his pockets for his phone. "I lost my phone." He said pitifully.

"The one in your hand?" Ziva cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"…Yeah. That one." He blushed and typed the number in again. "McGee…where ARE you guys?"|

"Jacob had to pee again." McGee lamented. "It's the fourth time. I think this child has a bladder the size of a shot glass."

"What do you know about shot glasses McStuffy?" Tony sighed.

"Okay, we're on our way. Give us 10 minutes, at most."

"Well hurry up." Tony shut the phone and shoved it in his pocket. "They're on their way. Apparently they had to make some unscheduled pitstops."

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Stop worrying. We've waited for over a week, we can wait a few minutes longer." Her eyes drifted over towards a family, a small infant being passed from person to person. She sighed, and held him tight.

Tony followed her gaze and kissed the top of her head. "Zee, once everything gets figured out…the legal issues, the wedding…I PROMISE you…we'll go to a fertility specialist."

She smiled weakly and leaned her head against his chest.

.

Daniela took off running, her shoes hitting the tile airport floor. Tears streamed down her face blurring her vision. She ran into Ziva's open arms, almost knocking the Israeli to the floor. Jacob was quick behind, wriggling free from Abby's hand and ran to Tony, hiding his face in the collar of Tony's shirt.

"You are back." Daniela hiccupped, her hands linked around Ziva's neck. "You came back."

"_We told you we would." _Ziva comforted the girl, running her hands through her dark curls. _"We'd never leave you. Never."_

Tony picked Jacob up and held him close, feeling the boy's tears soak into his shirt. He rubbed the boy's head, waiting for him to look at him.

"They must have been away for a really long time." An elderly lady commented to Abby and McGee who were standing awkwardly off to the side.

"A week." Abby said quietly, her hand finding McGee's. "They were gone a week."

"That must have been hard." The lady gave them a soft smile. "I haven't ever seen a reunion quite like that for a week."

"…it was a long week." McGee said meekly squeezing Abby's hand.

"I bet." The woman wandered away leaving the two NCIS employees staring at their co-workers.

"Now can we be a family?" Daniela whispered tearfully. "Please?"

Ziva sat down in the middle of the airport, not caring what anyone else thought and held Daniela tight. "We are going to do everything we can."

Tony sat down beside the two of them, pulling Jacob on his lap. "We love you guys, you know that, right?"

Daniela nodded. "Yes, but…"

"No buts. There are no buts in love. Now that everything is figured out in Israel, we're going to work hard to be together." Tony said slowly. "Do you understand?"

Sniffling, Daniela nodded. "Yes."

Jacob nodded solemnly before a grin crossed his face. He slowly lifted up his grey sweatshirt and revealed the Ewok shirt. _E-W-O-K_ He signed with a grin. Tony sighed and looked up at McGee who blushed.

"Really McGeek? Star Wars? Could you not have picked something more manly?"

"You're not going to like what he has in his backpack." Abby said with a giggle. "It's a light sabre."

Ziva laughed and pulled Daniela up into a standing position. "Okay, enough tears." She wiped Daniela's eyes with the corner of her shirt. "Everything will be fine." Walking over to McGee and Abby, she happily accepted the bone crushing hug.

"We missed you." Abby whispered.

"We missed you too."

.

"Can you keep the lights on?" Daniela asked, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"Sure." Tony sat down on her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"You sure?"

The girl sighed deeply. "Yes. I love you, Papa."

He smiled and got up off the bed. "I love you too. " He gently closed her door and sat down on the couch beside Ziva.

"I have a stack load of messages." McGee said, taking a swallow from his beer and wrapping his arm around Abby. "Your realtor, child and youth services…"

"We will get back to them tomorrow." Ziva said, leaning against Tony's chest. "Why is Daniela's light still on?"

"She wanted it on." Tony shrugged.

Ziva sighed, she knew that the light kept away the demons. She had slept with her light on until she was thirteen.

"Oh, and Jacob's doctor called." Abby said with a smile.

"We were only gone a week." Tony complained. "And all this happened. I feel like…"

"We missed a lot." Ziva finished with a sigh. "It seemed like a lifetime."

Abby smiled softly. "I guess things change when you have kids."

Ziva ran her hands through her hair, the light catching her ring.

"Oh my God ZIVA! What is that?" The forensic scientist jumped up and ran over to her, grabbing her hand. "Is that an engagement ring?"

Ziva looked at her hand. "Oh, yeah. That."

"THAT?" Abby tried to rip her hand out of it's socket. "That, Ziva David is an engagement ring. And a giant one at that!" She glared at Tony. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"We forgot?" He looked from Abby to McGee to Ziva. "It happened…and then we had to leave. I didn't think…"

Abby shook her head. "You know you guys are meant for each other when you continue living your lives and you forget you're engaged." She sighed. "You two are made for each other."

McGee gave Tony a smile. "So, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't really thought about it." Tony looked at Ziva and shrugged. "The sooner the better."

"Have you told Gibbs?"

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances. "No." Their faces fell.

"Shit." Tony mumbled.

"Crap." Ziva exclaimed.

"This I've got to see." McGee said with a smirk, taking another swallow of his beer.

.

**Yay! New chapter! Sorry for the delay, I'm working 20 hours a week teaching ESL and advanced critical thinking and taking full time classes.**

**I might go insane. Hopefully it's wear a chicken suit insane, not rifle insane.**

**Oh, and I'm not sure WTF is up with the formatting. I think it's 's way of saying it hates my story.**


	31. Chapter 31

"So…how did it happen?" Abby asked propping herself on the counter. "Was it super romantic? I'm sure it was super romantic being Tony. Did he have roses? Champagne?"

Ziva chuckled and opened the bottle of wine. "Actually, it was very romantic, but not like that romantic. He said that he wanted to marry me, grow old with me, raise Daniela and Jacob, have more kids…" She sighed. "It was very Tony."

"And very you." Abby commented with a smile.

"Very me." Ziva gave a small smile and looked down at the ring on her finger.

"That ring is AH-MAZ-ING." Abby cooed, grabbing her hand and staring at the ring. "I can't believe TONY picked that out."

Shrugging, Ziva smiled. "He is actually better at things like that then he lets on." She poured the wine into four glasses. "He can braid hair…but do not let Tony let you know that I told you."

"TONY can braid?" Abby giggled.

"Very well actually." Ziva handed two glasses to Abby. "He will not tell me where he learned how to do it, but he has braided Daniela's hair many times."

"Good to know." Abby grinned and carried the glasses into the living room.

"What were you girls laughing about in there?" Tony asked, placing a kiss on Ziva's cheek before he grabbed a glass from her hand.

McGee smiled silently at Abby and opened his arm for her to settle into. "I think a toast is in order." He raised his wine glass. "To new beginnings." McGee said with a smile.

"To new beginnings." They echoed.

.

"We should head home." McGee mumbled, looking t his watch.

"You should, but you aren't." Tony shook his head. "I'll pull out the sofa bed and get some bedding."

"But we didn't bring any clothes…" Abby argued.

"You two drank too much." Tony replied. "I'm sure we have SOMETHING here that you guys can wear." He yanked the bottom of the couch and it folded out into a bed. "I'll be right back."

Ziva replaced Tony with an armful of bedding and pillows. "Here you go."

Abby smiled. "Thanks Ziva, you don't have to."

"Yes we do. I do not want to set an example of allowing our friends to drink and drive. Plus, I am sure that Daniela and Jacob would love for you to come out for breakfast with us and then to the science centre." Ziva smiled and pulled the fitted sheet on the bed, followed by the other sheet and then the blankets. Tony returned with some clothes.

"These should fit you guys." He tossed them on the bed. "See you in the morning." Taking Ziva's hand he led her to the bedroom and shut the door. A few seconds later he opened it back up. "Hey, if either Jake or Dani get up in the middle of the night, shoo them into our room."

McGee nodded numbly. Tony gave him a smile and shut the door to the bedroom again.

"The joy of having kids…you don't get to have any ever again." Abby said with a laugh as she folded up her clothes and slipped into the clothes that Tony had leant her. The shorts were too short, obviously Ziva's and the shirt was obviously Tony's. McGee slid into the bed beside her. "But I think that I could handle having kids…with the right man."

McGee blushed. "Good night Abby."

.

_Crying. Everyone was crying. She pressed her face up against the window, watching as they got smaller and smaller, until she finally couldn't see them anymore. They were gone. Again. She had no family, no nothing. They wanted Jacob, they wanted someone small and young. They didn't want her. No one wanted her. They were taking her away, away to somewhere else. An orphanage is what David called it. It's where kids who weren't wanted were sent to. That's where she was going. A tear flowed down her cheek._

Daniela jerked awake, tears running down her face. She looked at the clock that was on the nightstand separating her bed and Jacob's. 5:27. She knew it was too early for anyone to be awake, but she couldn't shake the nightmare. Taking her ipod and book out of her backpack and wrapping herself in a blanket she padded out into the main room. She saw McGee and Abby on the pullout couch and went towards the patio door. The cool morning air stung her face where the tears still remained. She leaned forward on the railing, watching the morning commuters leave their buildings. Her music pounded in her ears, fitting her mood. She leaned back on the patio chair and closed her eyes…

.

Ziva opened her eyes and pried her arm free from Tony's grip. 6:55am. She knew that Daniela and Jacob would be waking up soon and ready for breakfast. She decided to forgo her morning run and dragged herself out of bed.

She shut the door quietly and walked around the sofa bed where McGee was still sleeping. Abby was standing, her back to Ziva, wearing her jeans from last night and the shirt that Tony had leant her.

"Abby?"

Abby spun around and placed a finger to her lips and pointed to the patio door. A small bundle sat on the patio, a familiar blue blanket wrapped around.

"How long has she been out there?"

"Since I've been awake." Abby looked at Ziva. "Her foster brother…he was saying that you guys don't want them anymore. She was talking about how they don't want older kids…just younger kids like Jacob."

Ziva pulled her hair into a haphazard ponytail and opened the door. The girl didn't flinch. Slowly Ziva placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Daniela looked up sleepily, her eyes swollen and red.

"Morning." Ziva said quietly, squatting down beside the chair.

Daniela pulled her earbuds out and stared at Ziva. "Morning." She mumbled quietly.

"What are you doing out here? It is very cold."

Daniela shrugged. "Thinking." She pulled the blanket over her head so that only her eyes were visible. "How much money do you make for taking care of us?"

"We do not get any money." Ziva sat on the arm of the chair. "Who told you that?"

"David said that people get paid to take care of kids with no families. So you must get paid. Why else would you do it?"

Ziva sighed and pulled Daniela close. "We do not get paid anything. We are doing this because we love you." She kissed the top of her head. "Do not believe anyone if they say otherwise."

Daniela nodded slowly.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Well you are in luck. Abby and I are going to make strawberry puff pancakes…" Ziva grinned. "And you can help!"

"Okay." Daniela followed Ziva inside and sat at the counter, watching intently as Abby cracked eggs into a bowl. "Can I help?"

Abby passed the bowl to Daniela. "Sure thing. If you want you can mix this for me."

Ziva gave Abby a smile of relief and thanks as the girl frowned and started her job. Soon they were surrounded by a cloud of flour and laughter. McGee opened his eyes and yawned.

"What're you guys doing?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Makin' breakfast." Daniela replied ducking a fistful of flour from Ziva.

"It LOOKS like you're making a mess in the kitchen." Tony said, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Daniela smiled, her hands full of flour. "No. Cooking."

Tony ran his hands through his dishevelled hair and stared at the three females in the kitchen and then at McGee. "Couldn't keep down the fort McGee?"

"I just woke up too." He sat up and looked at the mess. "That's actually kind of incredible. It looks like a tornado stormed through here."

Ziva shrugged. "We are having fun, right ladies?"

Abby grinned, her hands covered in flour. She sat down on the bed and placed her hands on McGee's chest, leaving floury handprints.

"Hey!" McGee squealed before Abby pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Child in the room!" Tony coughed, walking over and slapping McGee on the back of the head.

Daniela shrugged. "I do not mind. I like it."

Walking over to Ziva, Tony gave her a kiss. "Do you mind that?"

The small girl smiled. "No. That's what Mummy's and Daddy's are supposed to do."

A high pitched squeal announced Jacob's presence. He ran into the room and made a flying leap onto McGee and Abby.

"And there ends our Hallmark moment." Tony said with a sigh. He waited for Abby to get off the bed before he flopped on and tackled McGee and Jacob.

"Good to know that they NEVER grow out of it." Abby said rolling her eyes.

.

"So how was Israel?" Abby asked taking a swallow of her Caf-Pow, watching McGee push Jacob on the swing.

Ziva shrugged. "It was what it was." She sat down on the empty bench and watched as Tony helped Daniela up onto the play structure.

"That bad?"

"Well I am back here, so that is good." She took a sip of her tea. "I just want to move on with my life. I want the American dream."

"The white picket fence, the kids, the dog in the backyard?" Abby fought back a smile.

"It all."

"Do you know what that makes you, Ziva David?"

The former Mossad assassin shook her head, bracing herself for the admission of weakness.

"Just like the rest of us."

Ziva smiled. "So this is what it feels like to be…normal."

"As normal as we can ever get." Abby grinned as Jacob jumped off the swing, arms flailing, landing deftly in the sand. "He's going to break an arm."

"Probably. But I would like to point out that it is your boyfriend that is supposed to be looking after him."

"Your fiancée is supposed to be looking after Daniela and I see that she is hanging upside down on the play structure." Abby retorted. "So…how do you think Gibbs is going to take the news?"

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Hey, Gibbs wants us to be happy, and I'm sure he love the idea. He loves the kids too you know." Abby sighed. "He's great with kids."

"He is."

"Better than those two." Abby said, draping her arm over the shoulder of her best friend. "Should we go and rescue them?"

Ziva cocked an eyebrow as she watched Daniela squirt free from Tony and climb higher on the play structure before sliding down the fireman's pole and running around. "Probably." She glanced at her watch. "We also have to tell Gibbs…Jenny…and the kids about…"

"Tell us what?" Daniela asked, throwing herself onto the bench between them. "Are we trading Jacob for a pony? Can I name it CandyCane?"

"You're all sweaty." Abby commented, opening a bottle of water for the girl.

"I was running away from Papa, but he is pretty slow." She said with a grin, climbing onto the back of the bench as Tony approached. "It is because he is too BIG!"

"Are you calling me fat, little girl?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Fluffy." Daniela replied giggling. "What did you want to tell us?"

McGee jogged up with a sand covered Jacob on his shoulder. "Tony, your kid was eating sand."

Tony shrugged. "Won't kill him…will it?"

"What were you going to TELL US?" Daniela demanded standing on the back of the bench. "You are IGNORANTING ME!"

"Ignoring you." McGee corrected.

"Whatever." She looked back at Tony and Ziva. "What IS it?"

"Well…Tony and I…we are going to get married. We are engaged."

Daniela frowned. "You are not already married?"

"Nope." Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head. "But we're going to change that…"

"Isn't engorged a bad thing?" Daniela asked, sitting down on the back of the bench.

Tony scooped her up in his arms. "Engaged is a fancy way to say we're planning on getting married. And we want you and Jacob to be in the wedding."

"I am NOT marrying my brother." Daniela said, pushing Jacob off the bench and taking his place.

Ziva laughed. "Hopefully it will not take this long to explain it to Gibbs."

Shrugging, Tony grinned. "You never know. I don't think he understands it. I mean, he was married four times…"

.

**Awww…complete fluff chapter. Hope it meets expectations. I'm sorry that the chapters are coming slower and slower…I'm in school full time, plus I'm teaching 25 hours a week. Yeah, no free time. Because I wasn't crazy enough to begin with…**


	32. Chapter 32

"Why would DiNozzo want to meet at a fancy restaurant? Pretty sure they don't sell bacon cheeseburgers or pepperoni pizzas here." Gibbs grumbled straightening his tie and jacket.

Jenny grinned and straightened his jacket for him. "They have probably a VERY good reason."

He shrugged. "They don't need a big dinner to announce it."

"Jethro, it is a big deal." She pushed a lock of her red hair off of her face as they walked towards the restaurant.

"I didn't make a big deal of it when I got engaged." He grunted, holding the door open.

"First, second, third or fourth time?" She grinned. "Just act surprised and supportive. AND happy."

He wrinkled his nose slightly, but didn't reply. They walked into the restaurant, and waved at the already full table. McGee and Abby sat next to each other, McGee in a black suit with a red tie, Abby matching with a black dress with red accents. Ducky was next, looking pristine in his suit, suspenders and bowtie. Palmer looked oddly comfortable in his pinstriped suit. They sat down, smiling at the group.

"Where are DiNozzo and David?" Gibbs asked, pulling out the chair out for Jenny and then sitting down.

"They called, it seems like they were having problems with young Master Jacob." Ducky said with a smile. "Appears the boy did not appreciate having to get dressed and stripped naked in car and tried to throw his clothes out the window."

"We're here, we're here, just a bit late." Tony said, rushing in holding Jacob firmly by the hand. The boy scowled and pulled pitifully at the tie that he wore. "Ziva and Daniela will be right in." He sat down , pulled a booster seat on the chair and plopped the child onto the seat beside him. "Sorry we're late." Tony tightened his tie

"Ducky explained the whole thing." Jenny said with a smile, waving at Jacob.

Ziva and Daniela walked in, Ziva wearing a black dress with heels and Daniela wearing a plaid jumper and with a white shirt underneath. "Sorry, we had a much needed bathroom break." She sat down beside Tony and put Daniela on the other side of her, beside Abby. "Thank you for coming."

"So what's this all about?" Gibbs asked gruffly, watching the eyes of his agents.

"Well…" Tony cleared his throat and stood up, motioning for Ziva to stand up next to him. "We're…getting married." He said softly, blushing hard. Gently he lifted up Ziva's hand and showed the engagement ring. The group at the table was silent, with Gibbs fishing out his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out a few bills and passed them over to Ducky who was collecting money from around the table.

"Sorry Anthony, Ziva, but we had laid bets." Ducky said pocketing the money. "Congratulations." He said with a grin, standing up and hugging the couple. "It is long past due, but it does not tarnish the act itself." He kissed Ziva on the cheek and shook Tony's hand.

Jimmy grinned and smiled at Tony and Ziva. "Congrats guys! This is great!"

"We already knew." Abby said with a smirk. "Gibbs?"

The silver haired man cracked a soft smile, after giving Tony a hug, whispering in his ear. "Learn from me Tony, don't screw it up. Cherish her, cherish it, cherish them."

Tony swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "I will."

Gibbs nodded and gave Ziva a tight hug, whispering something in her ear. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Gibbs."

Jenny smiled at both of them, waiting her turn to congratulate her two senior agents.

.

"So, now what am I going to call you guys? DiNozzo one and DiNozzo two?" Gibbs asked, taking a bite of his meal.

"I will be keeping my last name, at least at work." Ziva said with a smile.

"Good, because it'd get confusing yelling 'DINOZZO!' and having both of you two come running." He said with a smirk.

"I NEVER run." Tony lamented.

"Nope, you're too fat." Daniela said with a grin.

Tony waved his fork at her. "You be quiet."

Daniela grinned but kept eating her pasta.

Jenny smiled and turned to Ziva. "So, when is the wedding?"

"We are not sure yet. We have…other things that must be dealt with."

Across the table a high pitched giggle broke up the conversations. Jimmy had shoved his breadsticks under his top lip making a sad excuse for a walrus. Jacob laughed, clapping his hands together. Ducky rolled his eyes, going back to his conversation with Abby and McGee. Tony grinned, reaching for breadsticks before Ziva glared at him. Daniela shook her head stabbed a piece of penne. Gibbs didn't even bother to look.

.

"That is great." Ziva said into her cellphone. "Okay, we will contact the legal authorities and schedule an appointment then."

"Awesome! Yeah, we were out of the country. Okay, great. We'll swing by and sign all of the papers." Tony said walking into the room, talking on his own cellphone. "That's awesome. Okay, whenever it works for them. Two months? Yeah, that should be okay. Let me check with my fiancée." He covered the mouthpiece. "Zee, two months for a move in date? Does that work?"

Ziva shrugged.

"Yeah, two or thee months. Whichever."

"Okay, so no food or water for 12 hours before?" Ziva continued. "He's four. Yes, profoundly deaf since birth." She wrote something down on a pad of paper. "Okay, great. Thank you." She hung up the phone and threw herself down on the couch. "We have to take Jake in to get checked out one last time and get forms signed."

"We have to go to the bank and get the mortgage figured out." Tony answered, sitting down beside her.

"We also have to meet with the lawyers about custody arraignments." Ziva continued. "And then the school board to transfer Daniela and Jacob to a school in the district. We need to see which schools they want to go to, which schools have the advanced programming for Daniela, has athletic programs…" She was quieted by his lips on hers.

"We'll figure something out." He said softly. "Tomorrow."

"We have to stop procrastinating." She replied, running her hands through her dark curls. "We also have to go into work."

"Tomorrow." He mumbled into her hair. "I'm still jet lagged. Need sleepy." He wrapped her up in his arms. Need sleepy."

"How old are you Tony? Twelve?"

"Sleepy." He replied closing his eyes. "Tomorrow."

Ziva shook her head. "We need to get some of this stuff done today."

Tony sighed and released his grip on her. "FINE…but then…"

"Then we can come home and you can have your sleepy."

"That's not exactly what I want." Tony replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"You have a one toned mind." Ziva said with a giggle.

"One track mind, Zee-vah."

.

"I'm really sorry." Dr. Michelle Hsu said ushering Tony, Ziva and Jacob into the exam room. "PD day at school and our sitter is sick."

Tony smiled. "No problem, it's fine. It looks like your daughter is about the same age as Daniela."

"Thank God for small miracles." The doctor smiled, her dark eyes laughing. "I'm sure Lucy and Daniela will get along fine. And it makes my life so much easier…it's only entertaining ONE extra child." She looked down at her son Tyler who was sticking to her side. "Go play."

"No, girls are gross." He mumbled, playing with his gameboy.

Laughing Tony looked down at the boy. "Only for about…ten years or so."

Tyler shrugged and went back to playing his gameboy.

"How about after I check out Jacob, you and he go play?" Michelle offered.

"'Kay." Tyler mumbled his eyes on his electronic game.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Just ignore him. He's on the autism spectrum and is in a foul mood today." She turned to Jacob who was smiling serenely on the bench. "Like I told your brother, Tim, Jacob seems like a perfect candidate. He has fully functioning auditory nerves, he's still very young and it seems like you guys are willing to do therapy with him."

"We are." Ziva said, brushing Jacob's flyaway hair off his face.

"I can't see any problem then." Michelle said, checking off a few boxes on the chart. "Okay Ty, can you take Jacob to the other room while I talk to Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"'Kay." Tyler muttered, taking the smaller boy by the hand and led him out of the room.

"Don't worry, both my kids can sign so he'll be fine." Michelle sat down across from them and pulled her feet underneath her. "Okay, so let's sit down and figure out some dates…"

.

"I like your hair."

Daniela looked up at the girl and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"No, it's wicked. I wish my hair was like that." Lucy said. "Can I braid it?"

"I guess." Daniela shrugged. "My papa braids my hair all the time."

"Your DAD braids? My dad can't even boil water." Lucy sighed brushing Daniela's hair.

"My Papa can't cook. At all. Well he can make pizza, but he has to call for them to bring it." Daniela giggled. "My Mummy does all the cooking."

"So does mine. Or my grandmamma. She does a lot too." The girl turned and rolled her eyes as the two younger boys entered the room. "Hey Tyler. Put down your gameboy and play with your new friend."

"His name is Jacob. And lemme finish this level." Tyler mumbled sitting down on the nearest chair.

"He's just like that. Ignore him." Lucy's hands nimbly worked through the girl's hair. "Man, I wish I had curly hair like yours. I got screwed. Black mom, Chinese dad. Your hair is just like your mom's. I saw you guys as you walked in." She kept nattering. "Hey, do you want to be friends?"

"I do not have a lot of friends. 'Cept my brother." Daniela admitted. "I had one friend here, but he turned out to be mean."

"Oh, I'm a great friend. We can have sleepovers, at my place, and make cookies. Oh, and we have a tramamapoline in our backyard. And your brother can come. See, Tyler likes him."

Daniela stole a glance where Jacob and Tyler were sitting, playing with remote control cars, signing quickly to each other.

"That would be nice."

Lucy finished her braids and smiled. "I'm gonna go tell my Mom that we're friends. Maybe you can come for supper today! We can have pizza and watch movies! Do you like Disney movies? I do. My favourite is the Little Mermaid. Do you watch the Family Channel? I love Wizards of Waverly Place. It's wicked awesome. I have seasons 1 and 2 on DVD. We can watch that and eat popcorn. Do you like popcorn? We've got lotsa flavouring. It's wicked good." She stood up. "I'll be back."

Daniela blinked a few times and watched as Lucy skipped out of the room.

.

**Sorry it's so short. I've been slammed with homework and I caught the bug that's going around the school. All I've done in the past 4 days…is sleep and take showers. And sleep. And go to class stoned. And sleep.**

**OH, and I almost died coming home from class. Seriously. By a couch! It flew off of the back of a pickup and I had to swerve to miss it. But I was stoned from my cold pills, so I was like "Hey, a flying couch. Cool… Hmm…that couch came close to hitting me… HOLY CRAP! I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A COUCH!"**

**Anyway, happy Thanksgiving to all my Canadian friends! Eat lotsa turkey, cuz I know I will be. That, and pumpkin pie. Nom nom. **


	33. Chapter 33

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom." Lucy banged on the door of her mom's office. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Michelle opened the door and stared at her daughter. "Lucy, what have I told you about interrupting during my appointments."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Only if it's important." She chewed on her thumbnail. "But it's super important Mom." She burst into the room, squirting between her Mom and the doorframe. "Can Daniela come over and have a sleepover?" She looked at her Mom expectantly. "Like tonight?"

Sighing, Michelle pulled her daughter to the side. "Luce, first of all that is not an emergency. And secondly, you'd have to ask Daniela's mom and dad."

Lucky shrugged. "'Kay." She poked her head around her Mom and smiled at Tony and Ziva. "Daniela's Mom and Dad, can she have a sleepover at my house tonight? We've got a trampampoline and we can watch movies…MOM! Mom! I'm TALKING!" She squealed as Michelle pulled her from the room. "Think about it! We'll be in the other room!"

Michelle slammed the door and rubbed her hands in her eyes. "Sorry about that. That is Lucy for you, she doesn't listen well to directions."

Tony grinned. "It's okay. She seems like quite the kid."

"Handful." Michelle rolled her eyes. "Anyway, back to our original conversation, I'll book the OR for a week, Thursday."

Ziva smiled. "That sounds great. I am surprised that you can get him in that quickly."

"No problem." Looking at her watch she turned to Ziva. "About Lucy's question, I'd love it if Daniela could come and spend the night at our place. Keith has informed me about…her situation," she stated gently, "tonight I'm hosting a ladies night at our place, with a few of my friends and their daughters. You're more than welcome to come and join us. We live Silver Heights."

"Hey, we just bought a house there!" Tony exclaimed.

"See, it's fate that you attend." She smiled at Ziva, and then at Tony. "The men usually head to my brother's place…according to Keith they play board games. According to Tyler the men play poker and the kids play Xbox."

Tony grinned. "Well, I could go for a night like that."

Michelle smiled and pulled out a pad of paper from her desk. "How about I write down our cellphone numbers and you guys can give us a call later whatever you decide." She scribbled a couple of numbers down. "But I should go check and make sure my kids haven't murdered yours."

"Daniela and Jacob can stand up for themselves."

Shrugging, Michelle stood up and held the door open for Tony and Ziva. "That as it may be, when Lucy and Tyler get on a mission." She stood in the doorway and sighed when she saw Tyler and Jacob launching themselves off of bookshelf onto a pile of pillows.

"Lucy…"

"I told them to stop. They didn't listen. I did my duty." The older girl said rolling her eyes. Daniela nodded.

"We did. But they do not listen." Daniela grinned at Lucy.

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Great, they're conspiring against us." He grabbed Jacob who was about to make a final flying leap. "No way flyboy."

Michelle reached out and grabbed Tyler as he almost sent a header off the book shelf. "Nice try Ty." She turned back to Ziva and Tony. "On second thought, you might want to run away as fast as possible from my family."

.

"Great." Ziva said into her phone, waving off Tony's advances. "That's great. Yes, we're open to meeting with anyone from DCFS anytime that is appropriate. Yes, we have ownership of the house in two weeks. That would be great." Ziva nodded to herself. "Thank you so much. We look forward to seeing you." She shut her phone and threw it on the couch beside Tony. "That was DCFS. They're going to send someone once we get moved into the house…but Marguerite vouched for us and we have temporary custody until they come." She grinned and sat down beside Tony. "We are one step closer."

Tony sighed a happy contented sigh. "We are. I think we should talk to Keith and Michelle about which school Tyler and Lucy go to. Maybe if they're accepting we can register Jake and Dani there."

"That would be great." She smiled up at Tony and wedged herself into the crook in his arm. "So I guess we are going out tonight." She threw her phone at Tony. "Call them and say we'll be coming. I'll go tell the kids."

With an ear to ear grin Tony pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket while Ziva went over to the bedroom the children were staying. She knocked gently on the door and opened it up. Daniela was lying on the bed listening to her Ipod and reading a book and Jacob was building a giant tower of Lego.

"Hey."

Daniela pulled her earbuds out and smiled. "Hi."

"You guys should pack your bags." Ziva said sitting down beside Jacob. "We are going to have a sleepover!"

"At Lucy's?" Daniela's eyes sparkled.

"Yes. And Jake will be going with Papa and Tyler." She said slowly so Jacob could follow along.

_T-Y-L-E-R?_

"_Yes, T-Y-L-E-R-."_

Jacob grinned and ran out of the room.

"Do you know that Tyler and Lucy have a tramampoline?"

"I heard that." Ziva smiled and went to stand up. "You should pack up some stuff for a sleepover. Clothes, pyjamas, socks, underwear, toothbrush, brush…"

Daniela nodded and pulled a bag from under her bed. "Awesome. Lucy said we are gonna watch movies. Lots of movies. And eat junk food. And tramampoline."

"How about you pack your stuff and we can talk about it on the way there." Ziva laughed and ruffled Daniela's hair. "You sound excited."

"Yes. Lucy is really nice."

Ziva shut the door behind her, catching the final part of the phone conversation Tony was having with Keith. "Okay, I'll grab some beer and a few bags of chips. Yeah, we have lots of movies, so I'll bring a couple along for the boys. Umm…I'll ask Ziva." He covered the mouthpiece and gave her a smile. "Any specific meal you want? Besides no pork."

"Whatever is fine."

"She says anything. Okay great. We'll see you in a few hours. Really appreciate it Keith." He closed the phone. "We're set. 545 we at 40 Marquis Crescent. I have to go pick up some…refreshments."

"Could you pick a bottle of wine?"

He nodded and grabbed the keys off the counter.

.

Ziva held Daniela's hand as they walked up the walkway. The small girl was almost vibrating with excitement. Tony held Jacob under one arm like a squirming football and a case of beer under the other arm. Daniela pressed the doorbell and waited until the door swung open with amazing velocity.

"DANIELA! MOMMMMMMM! DANIELA AND HER MOM ARE HERE!" Lucy grabbed Daniela's arm and dragged her into the entrance. "The other girls aren't here yet so we can do anything. We can go tramampolining if you want. Or we can go and play in my room. Or…" The girl was cut off by her mother's hand over her mouth.

"Breathe Lucy." Michelle rolled her eyes behind the girl and grinned. "Come on in. I APOLOGIZE for the lack of manners my daughter showed."

Lucy made a face and squirmed free of her mom and pulled Daniela down the hall. "Move it or lose it egghead." Lucy called shoving past Tyler who kicked her in response.

_Hi Jacob._ Tyler signed slowly.

_Hi Tyler._

The boys smiled and Tyler nodded towards his room. _Lego._

Jacob grinned and followed the taller boy down the hall.

Keith ruffled the boys's heads as they walked by and gave Tony a nod. "Thanks for coming."

"It'll be nice to have a guys night."

"It'll be at my brother in law's place, he's only a block or two away." Keith took the drinks and placed them by the door. "We'll leave in an hour or so."

"Or sooner." Michelle said with a smile and sent a hipcheck into her husband who grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Or sooner. Depending on when the way of estrogen arrives." He grinned and dodged an elbow from Michelle. "Come on in, I'll give you the grand tour."

Ziva smiled as the two men walked down the long hallway. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Anytime, especially since it looks like we're going to be neighbours." She grabbed the small bags and led Ziva into the main room. "Grab a seat, I'm not sure how many people are showing up."

"Thanks." Ziva looked around the house filled with pictures of family, family heirlooms and childish paintings. "You have a very nice house."

Michelle smiled and handed Ziva a glass of wine. "It's not usually like this, I assure you. We did a tornado clean." She laughed and opened up the footstool. "See, Lego. It takes over our house."

Ziva laughed. "Ours too." She looked up as she saw two streaks of colour run through the room and into the backyard.

"The trampoline." Michelle explained. They watched as the two girls clamoured up on the trampoline and were soon jumping around. "Have you found a school for Daniela and Jacob in this area?"

"No." Ziva shook her head. "We have not really started looking. We just got notification that we can have temporary custody of the children."

Michelle's face darkened slightly. "Temporary custody? I thought that…"

"No, they are not ours. It is a long story." She smiled sadly. "But, they soon will be."

With an encouraging squeeze of the hand Michelle raised her wine glass. "To new friends."

"To new friends."

Michelle's dark eyes danced. "I'll put in a good word for you at Tyler and Lucy's school. It's Whitmore Academy, and the best part, it's only a few blocks away."

"That would be great." Ziva smiled.

"Okay Michie, we're heading out!" Keith called walking into the room with Tyler slung over his shoulder. "Your brother called and I want to get there before…"

"He eats all the good wings?" Michelle finished with a knowing grin.

"Uh…yeah."

"Mom…Jake and I…we're gonna play Uncle Kieran's Xbox." Tyler added from his upsidedown position.

_VIDEO GAMES_ Jacob signed from under Tony's arm.

"Have fun." Ziva said, with a laugh.

"Don't break anything this time." Michelle warned giving her husband a glare.

"First of all, that was NOT my fault. That was Kieran and Stu's. SECONDLY, it wasn't broken, it was just cracked. And lastly…I love you." Keith finished lamely.

Michelle cracked up and rolled her eyes. "Have fun boys."

Tony winked at Ziva and gave her a small wave.

She blushed and watched as they left the room.

"So how long until the wedding?" Michelle asked with a coy smile.

"How did you…"

With a shrug, the black woman reached over and refilled her wine glass. "You can't stop looking at your engagement ring." She took a long swallow of the wine. "And you can't wipe that smile off your face whenever Tony comes into the room."

Ziva smiled into her wine glass.

.

**Sorry for the delay. I had midterms, one of which I totally forgot I had. True and awesome story. Oh, and thanksgiving. We had that too. My brothers were stuck up a tree as a punishment. They live together and were fighting so my dad told them to go trim the giant tree we have in the front yard. Then took the ladder away. See, insanity runs in my family. It's not just me.**


	34. Chapter 34

_Ziva watched out the window as the group of girls giggled and jumped around on the trampoline. She sighed and brushed a lock of hair off her face and sat back on the couch. _

"_Haven't been away from her have you?"_

"_Brings back bad memories when we are." She gave Michelle a tight smile. "We have just gotten them back, and it might be for good…I do not want to ever let her out of my sight again."_

_Michelle grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and pulled the cork out. "I can understand. I won't say that I know what you're going through because I don't. But if you need anyone that isn't Tony to chat with…I'm here."_

_Sitting down on the couch, Ziva took a glass of wine from Michelle. "Thanks."_

_The black doctor smiled. "Anytime." She winced as the back door flew open and four little girls ran in, Lucy leading the charge. _

"_Mooooooooooooom." _

"_Yes Luce?"_

"_Can we order pizza now? We're huuuuuungry." The girl batted her eyes and smiled._

"_Sure. Ask everyone what they want and I'll order." She smiled to Ziva. "Am I right to assume veggie pizza or cheese?"_

_Ziva grinned and fingered her Star of David necklace. "Well I have not kept as kosher as I should, but Daniela and Jacob do, so we try as much as possible. Though, I think that Tony sneaks bacon cheeseburgers and pepperoni pizzas when I am not looking."_

_Michelle laughed. "He's not Jewish?"_

"_With the last name DiNozzo?" Ziva rolled her eyes. "No, he is not. But he is trying. He has even gone so far as to take Hebrew lessons and we have gone to the synagogue for couples classes."_

"_That's sweet. How long have you guys been together?" _

"_It feels like ages, but we have only been together for a little while…but we have worked together for three years." She smiled. "We were…I do not want to use the word afraid, but we were wary of starting a relationship…"_

"_! CAN WE HAVE A HAWAIIN PIZZA AND A CHEESE PIZZA?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Michelle gave Ziva a smile and stuck her head out the backdoor. "Okay, I'll order them. Do you girls want to come in and watch movies?"_

"_THE EMPEROR'S NEW GROOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" The girls roared as they ran into the house._

"_This is what you have to look forward to." Michelle grinned and popped the DVD into the player. "Food will be here in 45 minutes. Think you all can survive?"_

"_Yeah." _

_Daniela smiled up at Michelle. "Thank you Dr. Hsu." She said shyly, hugging Ziva tightly. "Are you staying?" She whispered._

"_If you want me to."_

_The girl nodded. "Please." She squeezed hard and went back to sit beside Lucy._

"_Do you mind?" Ziva asked turning to Michelle._

"_Not at all." She smiled and gave Ziva's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "In fact we can go over Jacob's surgery if you want…and I'm pretty sure that the men are stinking drunk by now."_

_Ziva laughed. She watched as Daniela giggled with the rest of the girls. _

"_NO TOUCHIE!" They chanted._

"_LLAMA FACE!"_

"_Warning. The pizza will only keep them quiet for a little while." Michelle said rolling her eyes. "Though I have a feeling that we may be making out better than the men."_

"_Really?"_

_Michelle grinned. "Trust me, leave Tyler alone for 30 seconds and he's going to break something. He cut a hole in our wall."_

"_Why?"_

"_To see how the electricity works. He also accomplished to give himself second degree burns, shorted out the power for the whole neighbourhood and got launched across the room. It was lovely." Michelle shook her head. "With his autism, he tends to do things that he's either thought through very very well…or not at all. Sadly, that one I believe he thought through very well. I'm sure that with the card game those two are elbow deep in trouble."_

…_.._

_No. He likes it._

Jacob cocked an eyebrow before smiling. It did seem like he liked it.

_This is fun._

_I know. I have an invention outside, we can play with that after._

_Cool._

Tyler held the dog down as Jacob ran the clippers over his fur. 

_Lets make it all spikey in a row down his back!_

Jacob nodded and kept going. They pushed the fur into a corner and pulled the hair gel they took out of Tyler's uncle's bathroom and squirted it on the dog, Lego. The dog panted and rolled over, allowing the boys to finish their clipping job.

"Tyler, are you guys okay in there?" Keith called from the other room.

"Yes Dad!" Tyler replied through the door. He turned to Jacob. _Do you think we should dye Lego's fur?_

Jacob nodded. _Green. He can be HULK DOG!_

_HULK DOG!_ Tyler grinned in agreement and grabbed his box of paints. He loved coming to his uncles. They drank special pop and let him do everything. It wasn't as fun when his uncle's girlfriend was around, she actually watched him. But she was gone. They dumped the green paint on Lego and rubbed it into the stripe of fur.

"_He looks awesome!"_ Tyler said, signing to Jacob. _Now let's go outside._

_Okay._

"Dad, my new friend Jacob and I are going to go outside." Tyler pushed his glasses up on his face and brushed the dog hair off his pants. "DAD!"

"I hear you Ty. Go. Stay out of trouble."

Jacob ran into the kitchen were the card game was happening. He tried to grab the pizza box off the table before Tony grabbed it back.

"_Not Kosher."_ He handed him the cheese pizza. _"BE. GOOD."_

Grinning, Jacob grabbed the pizza pieces and took off towards Jacob.

"Well at least they seem to get along well."

Keith laughed. "Tyler found someone to help him out with his 'inventions.'" He grinned. "I love him, I really do. But sometimes it's frustrating having a kid smarter than you."

Kieran Murphy, Michelle's brother, frowned. "Guys. I think we have a problem."

"What now?"

He pointed outside to the tree house where Tyler and Jacob were standing both with sheets. 

"What ARE they doing?" Tony stood up and walked over to the window. 

"Oh not again." Keith sighed and watched as Tyler launched himself off the treehouse into a pile of blankets that they obviously stole from inside. 

"Jacob DON'T!" Tony yelled.

"Dude, he's deaf. He can't hear you." Kieran said with a smile.

Jacob jumped off with the sheet billowing behind him.

"Welcome to my life." Keith said dryly, putting his cards down and heading outside. "Tyler Hsu!"

Tyler buried under the blankets. "You can't get mad at me! I'm just a small child!" He cried from deep inside his tunnel. 

Keith sighed and dragged the pile of blankets, kids and all, into the house. "I told you to be good."

Tyler poked his head out with Jacob quickly following. "Then I advise you not to go into the other room."

"TYLER! What did you guys do?"

"You might want to give me my punishment now before you find out." He gave a sweet smile and crawled back into the blankets.

_We are in trouble. _Tyler signed closing his eyes.

Jacob sighed and curled into a ball.

"WHY THE HELL IS MY DOG GREEN? AND WHY DOES HE HAVE A MOHAWK!"

….

**- She seems to be fine.** Ziva texted to Tony, watching Daniela giggle as one of the girls braided her hair.

**- Good. Jacob is getting into trouble w/ Tyler. **Tony texted back, keeping an eye on Jacob as he built with the kinex set.

**- What did they do?**

**- They painted the dog green, gave him a haircut and tried to parachute out of the tree house. **

**- Are they ok?**

**- Fine. Just mad because we made them clean up the paint.**

Ziva smiled and looked at her phone. Tony sent a picture of the green dog with green handprints all over the wall. 

**- Way to babysit.**

**- Oh be quiet. ****J I love you Ziva.**

**- Love you too Tony.**

She closed her phone smiled. She had been brought up thinking that life was nothing more than means to an end. Maybe, just maybe, this is what people were talking about when they talked about being truly happy.

**A/N - Sorry this took so long. I was having a major block with this and then had midterms. Ugh. And my mom is down in Mexico getting the liberation treatment for MS…hopefully it works! I hope that I can be more timely with updates, but finals are quickly approaching! Eeek!**


	35. Chapter 35

Michelle lined the sleeping bags up in a line and threw the pillows onto them. "Okay ladies, here are your sleeping bags. You all know where the bathroom is...and I put a pitcher of water and glasses on the end table. Lights out at 11."

"." Lucy whined giving her Mom a glare.

"No Mom's. I can easy change lights out till 10." Michelle retorted.

"Fine." Lucy said rolling her eyes dramatically. "One more movie?"

"One more movie. What's the choice?"

"Beauty and the Beast!"

Silence came over the room as soon as the DVD was put in and Michelle turned the lights off and pulled the door shut. "They'll be asleep before the end of it."

Ziva nodded silently and watched as Michelle sorted and organized the girl's stuff with a practised hand, it made her realise that they had missed out on so much getting Daniela and Jacob so late in their lives. They missed the late night feedings, they missed their first words, they missed their first steps, they missed their first days of school, they missed their first scraped knee, they missed...a lot. She roughly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You okay?" Michelle asked softly, passing Ziva a steaming mug of tea. "I didn't put any cream or sugar in it..."

"It's fine, thank you." She clutched the mug and took a tentative sip. "And I was just...thinking."

Michelle nodded but sat quietly beside Ziva, sipping her tea before Ziva spoke again.

"I am sorry Michelle, it is just that we are still not sure whether or not we get custody of Daniela and Jacob."

With a slight shrug, Michelle gave her a smile. "It's okay. I can't even fathom what you're going through, so I won't say that I've been through it before. But, I can tell you that Keith and I will support you, Tony and the kids."

"You just met us..." Ziva's eyebrows furrowed.

"I know, but sometimes it's a good thing to have friends. New or old." She put down her mug of tea down on the coffee table and pulled her cell phone out of her front pocket. "My brother's girlfriend is a family rights advocacy lawyer."

"We already have a lawyer..."

"I know, but it never hurts to have a second pair of eyes, right?" Michelle gave her a small smile and quickly sent a text. Her phone buzzed and Ziva watched as Michelle continued to text.

"JJ wants to know if she can come over and discuss the case with you."

Ziva shrugged. "Sure, it cannot hurt, could it?"

"Not with JJ." Michelle grinned and sent another text. "I told her to come over."

Ziva offered a shaky smile. "...Besides my friends at work...I cannot say that I have ever had...a real friend."

"Well I guess where's a time for everything now isn't there?" Michelle grinned. "I'll go get the teapot...and check on the girls."

"Okay." Ziva sighed at watched as Michelle left the room. She pulled out her own cellphone and opened it, suprised to find a text.

**Just wanted to remind you that I love you.**

She smiled and sent one back. **I love you too.**

...

"Okay, so come again? You and Tony are WHAT?"

"We work for NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigation Service. We investigate crimes against the American Navy."

JJ's eyes crossed slightly and she looked up at Ziva. "Okay, back up. You're NOT a language specialist?"

"No." Ziva shook her head. "It was a cover on a murder case. We both work for NCIS, though I am technically the Mossad liaison officer."

JJ blinked quickly and wrote madly on her pad of paper. "Just a second, I need to see if Kylie is going to email me the files."

"You know our lawyer?"

"Yep. She's a good lawyer." JJ chewed on her pen lid. "She graduated 4th in her class from Harvard law." She grinned. "I was in her class. I graduated first."

Michelle rolled her eyes and refilled JJ's cup with tea. "Shut up JJ and work."

"I'd work faster if I had coffee." She glared over her shoulder at Michelle. "But my DOCTOR told me to stop drinking caffeine." Typing quickly she smiled and opened up a file. "Honestly, your case doesn't seem TOO difficult. Your and Tony's income are more than enough to support two children, you're in the process of getting a house and the grandparents seem to be on your side. The only two problems I can find are your jobs and getting character witnesses."

"What about our jobs?"

JJ grabbed the cup of tea on the table, took a sip and grimaced. "This tastes like sweet water."

"Shut up JJ." Michelle warned.

Rolling her eyes, JJ, closed her laptop. "I'm going to be frank. The judge you're going to go up against is a stiff. Your past with Mossad isn't going to bode well at all, and from what I can gather, Tony hasn't had a great track record with relationships in the past. The judge is going to look through your pasts with a fine tooth comb. I know him and I know the way he works, if he finds anything that he thinks could go against you guys, he'll use it. He's a bit of a douche-canoe honestly. He likes to see kids go with biological family 99% of the time." She shook her head. "You're going to have to rely on some good character witnesses."

"...We do not have any."

JJ bit her lip and shrugged. "My suggestion; get some character witnesses and talk to your boss. See if there's anyway that one of you guys can stay home while the other is on assignment...and make sure that even if you DO have to go on assignment you have someone to take care of the kids."

"...I...we...we did not think about this. And Kylie did not tell us to think abuot it."

"Yeah well, there's a reason why she graduated fourth in the class, not first." JJ reached over and grabbed a piece of cold pizza that was on the table. "Kylie thinks of logistics, not reality." She sighed and closed her laptop. "I know it's going to sound harsh, but unless you can get some concrete evidence that you and Tony are the best option for Daniela and Jacob."

Ziva swallowed hard and nodded as they heard small footsteps.

"Mummy?"

Michelle and Ziva both turned around to see Daniela standing in the doorway, her eyes heavy with unshed tears.

"Hey Dani, are you okay?"

The girl nodded slowly before shaking her head. "No. I had a bad dream...the men. They...they were coming to get me." She looked shyly from JJ to Michelle and then to Ziva. Giant alligator tears rolled down her face. "They were going to hurt me and Jacob."

Ziva gave her a soft look and wrapped Daniela in her arms. _"Don't worry Daniela. You're safe, remember?"_

"_They come to me in my dreams. Every time I close my eyes I see them. I smell them. I hear them. I...feel them."_ Tears streamed down her face. _"I just want to forget."_

Ziva sat down and pulled Daniela onto her lap, rubbing her back reassuringly. _"It will be okay. It'll get better."_

Michelle turned to JJ with a frown. "Not sure how you can justify separating a family." She shook her head. "Read Daniela's file JJ."

The lawyer frowned. "Mich..."

"Don't Mich me. Read the damn file and then come back to me and tell me what you can do." She stood up and crouched beside Ziva and Daniela. "Go use the spare bedroom if you need."

JJ watched the interaction with a careful eye before opening her laptop again. She pulled up her email and started typing quickly.

**Kylie,**

**Listen up, the DiNozzo/David case? I'm taking a look at it right now. My sister in law...well...Michelle, she's friends with Ms. David. I want to take the case pro-bono. Don't argue with me about it. Next case that I get I'll throw your way.**

**Jessica James**

She sighed and pressed send. She'd owe Kylie BIG time, but she knew that they needed a good lawyer, and not to be conceited, but she was the best there was.

...

Jacob blinked and tried to keep his eyes open and trained on the movie on the TV.

"Looks like someone's ready to crash." Keith said with a smile and picked Tyler up who was sleeping soundly on the couch.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, way past his bedtime. He's going to be MISERABLE tomorrow." Tony gently lifted Jacob up and placed him beside Tyler on the pull out bed. _Jake, I will be sleeping on the couch._ He signed just in case Jacob woke up in the middle of the night.

Kieran passed him a pile of blankets and smiled. "Guess JJ isn't coming home." He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. "She's over at your place again Keith."

"Surpise there." Keith rolled his eyes. "Wonder what they're up to?"

"Working." Kieran turned to Tony and smiled. "JJ's a family advocacy lawyer." He explained with a shrug. "She's kind of ..."

"Obsessive about her work." Keith filled in with a laugh. "But you have the best working for you." He rubbed his eyes. "I'll shut the door and we can let the boys sleep."

Tony glanced at Jacob who was curled up in a ball on the bed next to Tyler who was sprawled like a starfish. Jacob had started sleeping in a ball since the return. A defensive position. His chin tucked into his chest, his hands protecting his face. It broke Tony's heart and he gently moved Jacob into a more comfortable position, but the small boy immediately repositioned himself.

Keith gave him a soft smile, his dark almond shaped eyes sympathetic. "How's Daniela?" He asked softly, pulling a blue fuzzy blanket over the boys.

Tony sighed. "More good days than bad."

"It'll get better." Keith said, steering Tony into the other room.

"We don't even have custody of them, you know?" Tony sighed deeply.

"With JJ it's just a matter of time." Kieran replied confidently. "Trust me."

Tony nodded and opened another beer. "It's...it's hard to trust people after all we've been through with those two."

"But think, it can't get any worse." Keith replied patting Tony's shoulder.

..

A/N -

Hey! Thanks for sticking with me during that awesome horribly long break. I had a whackload of finals and we had to deal with my mother's health issues. But...good news! My mom is getting way better. Before her treatment she could hardy even walk, and always had to use a cane...she's now walking with no pain and has her balance back!

Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
